Dancing with the Devil
by Shiratori Ryuga
Summary: Ikuto is a high school student at Seiyo High. He felt life was too meaningless until he saved a certain pink-haired girl from some thugs. Amuto with other pairings Rated T for not-so-violent violence and some "situations"
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Ryuga here. This is the first story I am publishing here on Yoroshiku (Bow)**

**Ikuto: This is interesting, a guy writing a Shugo Chara fic.**

**Ryuga: So what. It's an Amuto story so don't complain.**

**Ikuto: Really? Wow, I'm already starting to like this guy.  
**

**Amu: What?!**

**Ryuga: Now that that's cleared up, Ikuto, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Ryuga: Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

The birds were chirping outside, the bright sunlight beats down from above, and the teacher lecturing in class covering the materials on the next exam

The birds were chirping outside, the bright sunlight beats down from above, and the teacher lecturing in class covering the materials on the final exam. It was a usual day for the students at Seiyo High School. Everyone wished that class would be over soon so they could enjoy the nice spring weather outside, especially a certain individual.

I wish class is over already, thought the dark blue-haired boy as he looked out the window next to him and sighed. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is the richest kid in Seiyo High currently since his father is the managing director of the Easter, a large music production company, and his mother is the inheritor of the Hoshina financial group.

Usually, Ikuto would spend his time laying under the shade in the park rather than coming to class, but he was caught by his teacher and was forced to come. His grades had always been the highest in school, he had his own fan club, everyone looked up to him, life looked perfect, but not to him. He lets out another sigh as his sapphire eyes looked into the distance outside.

"Ikuto-kun, Nikaidou-sensei just asked you a question. He's going to get pissed again if you don't answer," said the brown-haired guy sitting next to him. It was Souma Kukai, the soccer team's captain. "Sensei's walking over here," he said as he tried tapping on Ikuto's shoulder again before retreating back to his seat.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, I know you like the scenery outside, but would you please answer the question I put up on the board?" Nikaidou-sensei said as he puts his hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto took a glimpse at the board. "X2.395" he answered right after he looked at the question and went back to staring outside.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, even though you know the answer, it is not nice to act like this in class. You shouldn't come if you are in this bad of a mood," Nikaidou-sensei as he closed the book on his right hand and looked at Ikuto with a disappointed face.

"I didn't want to be here. Someone just told me I should go to class, so I came," Ikuto said in his ice cold voice as he continued looking out the window.

Nikaidou-sensei lets out a sigh as he went back to lecturing. Ikuto had acted like this for years now after his real father died. He acted like a delinquent for years after that incident. His childhood friend left him because he was a "bad seed" and no one was willing to get close to him other than Kukai, Kairi, and their brothers. Yoru, the school's "stray cat," usually hangs around him as well since they like to share the same shade in the park.

School was finally over. Ikuto left the classroom by jumping out of the window. He usually carries his outdoor shoes with him since he hates walking down the hall with all the fan girls behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kukai yelled out to Ikuto as he walked down the almost empty school yard.

Ikuto rose up his hand and waved it as he walked toward the car waiting for him outside. The crowd of students came out behind him after he got into his car and his driver started the engine.

"Looks like Ikuto-kun still wouldn't open himself up to us," said the dark green-haired guy with glasses. It was Sanjo Kairi, Ikuto's other friend. Despite the fact of him being in junior high, he was voted as the captain of the kendo club for the oncoming year. No one had ever seen him crack a smile since he looks and sounds serious all the time. "How does he expect us to trust him when he doesn't even try getting close to us?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that, Kairi. Remember the last time we tried to figure out Ikuto?" Kukai asked in his usual upbeat tone. He's usually a fun guy to be around when there's no sport involved.

"Yea, I remember," Kairi answered. "That guy called him Death Claw Ikuto if I remember correctly."

"How was your day, young master?" the driver asked Ikuto as he looked out the window like he usually does in class. He had not said a word since he got into the car and continued being silence. On rides like this, he usually likes to look for the one girl whom he admires from afar. She wore her pink hair in a ponytail and held it up with an X-shaped pin. She usually walks around wearing a red plaid skirt and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. Hey tie was loosely hanging from her collar. Even though she acts cool and uncaring toward most situations, she was still surrounded by friends who would laugh and be near her. Ikuto envied what that girl had.

Ikuto was surprised when he saw the girl's usually surrounded by her friends alone with two large looking thugs. One of the guys was holding onto her arm not letting her go. The other looked like he had a pocket knife pointed at her. "Driver, stop the car now!" Ikuto yelled out at his personal driver. The car stopped and Ikuto quickly opened the door.

"Young master, where are you going?" the old driver asked Ikuto. "Please don't do anything reckless."

"I know, I just have a little thing I need to take care of," Ikuto said to the driver as he rushed out the car and dashed across the street. There were no cars or trucks coming from the other side of the road but the old driver was still worried about the young master's safety.

"Let go of me!" the pink haired girl yelled as the two large guys held onto her.

"I don't think so, kid. Your parents borrowed money from us and didn't pay us back," the huge guy with the black sunglasses said to her as he slowly pulled out the switchblade from his pocket. "Since they died, we need a way to collect that debt. You would have to work hard to pay off your parent's debt," he said as he puts up a grin.

"Gentlemen, I don't think you should be harassing her. She's still a minor and I believe that is a crime," Ikuto came up from behind the two and said. He had a cold expression on his face and his arms crossed.

"Get out of the way, punk! Or do you want me to mess up that pretty little face of yours?" the guy with the sunglasses said as he pointed the tip of his switchblade at Ikuto.

"You sure got guts pointing that thing at me," Ikuto said as he loosened his arms. "I guess you don't know who I am then," he said as he puts up a smirk.

The large guy was furious. Who could blame him since he was being looked down on by a skinny high school student. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk of that face of yours!" he yelled out as he tried to stab Ikuto's face.

"I haven't let myself loose in a long time," Ikuto said as his grin became wider. He was enjoying the situation. The thrill of fighting lets him release all the build up stress he kept inside.

The blade was about to touch Ikuto's face when he decided to retaliate. He used his left hand to stop the oncoming attack and lashed out his right hand at that guy's face. His palm hits him right on the nose, making him dizzy. Ikuto saw the opportunity and kicked his opponent's heel, knocking his balance off. With that, he slammed the large guy's head onto the ground without breaking a sweat. "Wanna be next?" Ikuto asked the guy behind the girl as he got up.

The pink-haired girl was amazed at what the young teen had done. The person who was holding onto her got scared and was about to retreat when a voice came from behind him. "What's with all these ruckus?!" a middle-aged man said as he walked up. He had a scar over his left eye and another one runs down his right arm.

"Boss!" the man yelled out. He looked happy that reinforcement came.

"I told you to get the girl and it took you this long. I thought you knew how to do your job better!"

"Sorry, boss. There was some interference. That kid came out of nowhere and took out aniki."

The man looked at Ikuto and was shocked at who he saw. "I can't believe you are still unhurt. You are a lucky man," that thug's boss said. The pink-haired girl and the huge thug were both confused at the situation. "Let her go this instant if you value your life," the boss said.

"I see you are doing well, ojisan," Ikuto said as he gave the middle aged man a smirk. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Just some business. And you?"

"I was just passing by when I saw one of your goons attacking the girl."

"I see. I guess you are fond of this young lady then?"

"You can say I've taken an interest in her. So how much does she owe you? I don't want to be here all day."

"Not much, just 2.5 million yen."

Ikuto walked over to the back of his car and took out five briefcases. He walked over to the middle aged man and puts it down in front of him. "There you go. I'll be taking her now if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, young man. She's all yours. We should leave now as well before anyone else sees us."

"I agree," Ikuto said as he lifted the pink-haired girl up onto his shoulder as she struggled to get free and walked toward his car. He then threw her inside and told the driver to drive off to a café around that neighborhood.

"Why didn't you take him on boss?" asked the big guy.

"That was Death Claw Ikuto, the person who nearly destroyed the third and forth district yakuza single-handedly and the person who left these scars on me," the guy said as he puts a smile on his face. "Just remember that smirk and you will never get hurt."

"Ye-yes sir!"

* * *

**First chapter's done. I will be working on the later chapters soon. This is a fun story so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it.**

**Ikuto: Wow... I didn't know you were gonna make my character this strong... I thought I was weaker.**

**Ryuga: Yea, I don't think it's your character to get beat up like you did in the anime (Plays clip from episode 26)**

**Ikuto: I didn't expect to carry Amu off like that in the first chapter as well.**

**Amu: Seriously! What were you thinking?!**

**Ryuga: You don't like it?**

**Amu: No!**

**Ikuot: Yes. (Hugs Amu from behind)**

**Amu: Kya! Ikuto! Let go! Ryuga! Help me out, please!**

**Ryuga: You said you don't like my story so no! Please R+R **

**Amu: Ryuga! Don't be mean like this! Hya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the review on my first chapter of Dancing with the Devil The second chapter is out and I've brought in 4 more characters so enjoy!**

P.S. I will upload when reviews hit 5 per chapter.

**Ikuto: I've enjoyed it so far (Looks at Amu and smirked)**

**Amu: ...What?!**

**Ikuto: nothing...**

**Ryuga: ...Alright then...Well, let's have the new characters do the disclaimer **

**Ran: Ryuga-san does not own...**

**Miki: Shugo Chara or any of their characters**

** Su: Desu**

**Yoru: He did make us all humans though nya**

* * *

"Let me out of the car this instant!" the girl yelled as she struggled to get out.

"I don't think you should try getting out of the car when it's moving," Ikuto said as he kept the arrogant smirk on his face. "I'll let you out when we get to our destination."

"And what do you want me to do?" she asked angrily. Who wouldn't be when they're picked up and threw into the car for no reason.

"You could start by telling your name to the person who saved you," Ikuto said as he looked at the pink haired girl. His arrogant smirk was just adding oil to the flame.

"Hinamori Amu," Amu whispered as she pouts and looked out the other window.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up," Ikuto said as he moved closer to Amu and breathed down her neck.

Amu jumped due to the tickling sensation. "Hentai!" she yelled out at Ikuto.

"What, your name's hentai?" Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone as he started to chuckle.

"No it's not!" Amu yelled at Ikuto furiously. "My name's Hinamori Amu. It's rude to ask for other people's name when you didn't even give them your own."

"You will find out soon enough," Ikuto said as he moved back to his corner and looked out the window. The evening sun made Ikuto's dark sapphire hair glow beautifully as the scenery speeds past them. The expression of loneliness was clear as day on Ikuto's face.

Amu was mesmerized by the bishounen sitting next to her for a second before coming back to her senses. "Where are we heading anywhere?" Amu asked as she settled down.

"You'll find out when we get there, Amu," Ikuto said as he threw Amu another smirk.

"Don't call me by my name like that. Only a few people get to call me by my name," Amu said in her cool voice. As she crossed her hands and turned away from the blue-haired teen.

Ikuto was enjoying teasing Amu since it was just too irresistible. He moved over to where Amu was sitting and whispered lightly into her ears, "And I would like to be one of those lucky people who get to say your name, Amu."

Amu got surprised and let out a loud yelp again. "Stop doing that!" she yelled as she was about to push Ikuto away when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here," Ikuto said as he suddenly backed off leaving Amu in a weird position. Her hands and legs were up trying to hold Ikuto back. He opened the door on his side and stepped outside.

Amu quickly got out of the car as well. To her surprise, they stopped at her work place, Kuro-Neko Café. She made a run for the café as fast as she could. "Ran! Miki! Su!" she called out for her three friends working at the place.

"What's her problem?" Ikuto asked as he looked at Amu running into the café.

"Young master, you shouldn't tease the young lady like that," his old driver warned him as Ikuto started to chuckle.

"I know, but it's just too fun. I'll remember to hold back," Ikuto said as he walked toward the café. "Oh, I don't need the car for the rest of the day today. Go take a break." The driver bowed at Ikuto before getting into the car and driving off.

* * *

"Hey isn't that Amu-chan?" a pink-haired girl looked up as she sees her friend running toward her. It was Akihime Ran, one of Amu's close friends. She worked as a waitress at Kuro-Neko Café with Amu and her two cousins, Miki and Su.

"Amu-chan? What's she doing heredesu? I thought she said she was heading back to the dorms today to take a break from work todaydesu," said the blond-haired green eye girl who came out of the kitchen with an apron over her green dress. She's a bit ditsy but she takes care of the group like their mother when they are at their dorms.

Miki, the tomboyish blue-haired girl, came out from the closet with the broom in her hand. "I heard Amu-chan's voice! What happened?!" she yelled out in surprise.

Amu ran into the café and hid behind Miki. "That guy picked me up, threw me into his car and brought me here by force," she said as she clings onto Miki's back.

Ikuto walked into the café and raised his right hand up in front of him. "Hi, you must be Amu's friends," he said in his usual calm voice and that signature smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?!" Miki yelled at Ikuto as he approached them. Ran and Su were behind her trying to calm Amu down.

"I just saved her, that's all," he said with a sigh. "If I didn't see her back there, she would've been in more trouble and I don't think you three would be seeing her again."

"Unlikely story. I bet you were trying to kidnap her!" Miki held onto her broom and was about to lash out at Ikuto when someone appeared from the manager's office.

"What's going on in here nya?" a boy about Ikuto's age said as he scratched his head. He had black unkempt hair and bright yellow cat-like eyes. "The café's not open yet, and I was having a good dream too nya."

"Yoru-tenchou!" Miki cried out at the lazy looking guy as his eyes widen. "That guy's causing problems here."

Yoru looked at the guy standing there in the Seiyo High School uniform. He still had that smirk he put on a short while ago. "Aniki, is that you nya?!" Yoru suddenly called out to Ikuto. Everyone other than the two boys was surprised. They knew Yoru was a delinquent before they started working at the café but they had always heard rumors that he was the strongest in the group.

"Yoru, it's been a while," Ikuto said as he smiled at the messy haired café manager leaped out at him. There was a loud thump as the two fell onto the floor after the collision. "I know it's been about two years since we've talked to each other but you don't have to greet me the way Utau does," Ikuto said as he rubbed the back of his head trying to see if he got a bump.

"Sorry, aniki, I was just surprised to see you coming here after that incident two years ago nya," Yoru said as he got up from the ground and straightened out his black shirt and jeans.

"Your hair is still a complete mess as always," Ikuto said as Yoru held out his hand and pull him up. "Do you still come to school on a usual basis or had you been skipping out like I do?"

"Nah. If I don't go to class and maintain my grade, my parents are going to kick me off this manager position and my allowance is going to get a huge deduction nya."

"I see you are still ending all your sentences with 'nya' like before."

The two were in a world of their own, reminiscing about the days when they ruled the streets together, when Ran suddenly cuts in. "Ano…Yoru-tenchou, could you please explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm sorrynya. This is my aniki, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Yoru told the entire crowd. "He's dubbed the black knight of Seiyo High. I used to fight along with him before I took up this job and hired you four," Yoru had a huge smile on his face.

"That guy attacked Amu, tenchou," Miki told Yoru as she was still standing in front of Amu, shielding her from Ikuto.

"Like I said, you are just misunderstanding," Ikuto tried to reason with Miki but she wouldn't listen. (Great, she's the hardheaded tomboy type) Ikuto thought as he sighed.

Yoru had enough of the drama going around. He let out a sigh and started, "Miki, the café opens in fifteen minutes. Why don't you just let Ikuto explain before accusing himnya? You shouldn't be so unreasonable."

Miki blushed as she started to drop her guard. "I understand, tenchou-san," she sounded angry.

"Thank you, Yoru," Ikuto said with a smile.

* * *

After Ikuto finished explaining the entire situation to Amu's three cousins, they all nodded. "Sorry about earlier," the three bowed down in front of Ikuto as they apologized.

"At least the misunderstanding had been cleared up," Ikuto said as he turned to Yoru. "Don't you have to open up the café now?"

"You're rightnya," Yoru said as he went to his office and puts on an apron with the words 'Kuro-Neko' on it. "You three should get ready toonya. I'm gonna open the café in five minutes." The three girls head to the back of the store to grab their apron as well. "Aniki, could you please take Amu back? I would do it personally but I'm about to open the place for the wave of students coming here soon."

"Alright, I don't really mind. Amu, let's get going," Ikuto said to Amu as he turned around and held out his hand. His smirk was replaced with a cold expression.

Amu still didn't thrust Ikuto completely. She walked out the café. (I don't need an escort, especially not a hentai like him. I can get back by myself) she thought to herself.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry," Ikuto told Yoru before exiting the café as well.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. The story is slowing down a little but the story will start speeding up in a few chapters.**

**Ikuto: Don't be cold. I was only being a gentleman and escorting you.**

**Amu: I don't need an escort.**

**Ran, Miki, and Su: There she goes again (desu)**

**Ikuto (Picks Amu up like a princess): How about carrying you home like this?**

**Amu: Hya! Ikuto! Let go! Ran! Miki! Su!**

**Yoru: Miki, wanna get something to eat?**

**Miki: Sure (Leaves with Yoru)**

**Ran: Sorry, I need to meet up with Daichi. (Leaves in a hurry)**

**Su: Cleaning, cleaning**

**Amu: Ryuga! Help me out! Hii! Ikuto don't touch there!**

**Ryuga: -.-' Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 for everybody Thank you my dear readers. I hope you will keep enjoying my work. Also, just to clear up the age of my characters, Ikuto and Yoru are 18, Amu's 15 (Turning 16 soon), and Ran, Miki and Su are 17.**

**Ryuga: This way, your friends can't make fun of you and call you a pedophile.**

**Ikuto: Thanks...I guess... (Wonders if he should takes it as an insult or not)**

**Ryuga: Ohh, by the way, Ikuto, I got a little something for you.**

**Ikuto: Really? What is it?**

**Ryuga: You'll have to read the story to find out.**

**Ikuto (Starts reading the chapter): You serious?!**

**Ryuga: (Whisper) Not so loud. I don't want her to find out yet.**

**Ikuto: (Whisper) Thanks man! (Gives high five)**

**Amu: Hey, what are you talking about?**

**Ryuga: Nothing... (Whisper) Ikuto do the disclaimer please. (Tries to distract Amu)**

**Ikuto: Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters (Whisper) But I own Amu.**

**Amu: What did Ikuto said at the end? (Clueless)**

**Ikuto & Ryuga: Nothing! (Smirk)**

* * *

"Stop following me!" the angered pink-haired girl yelled out at the dark blue-haired bishounen following her. She was furious since the person who 'kidnapped' her was escorting her back to her place. "I have somewhere to go before heading back to school and I don't want anyone to follow me, especially you!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Ikuto told the furious Amu. She was trying very hard to ignore that smirk on his face. "I've paid 2.5 million yen for my little pet mouse and I don't want it to run off on me." That smirk was gradually getting on Amu's nerves, but that comment struck some fear into her.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Amu panicked and said. Her face was complete blushed.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head over this," Ikuto finally caught up to her and patted her on her head as he gave her a smirk.

Amu looked right into Ikuto's eyes as she looked up at Ikuto. She was going to tell him off but his eyes captivated her. It looked like she was in a completely different world. Her face was getting redder by the second. Ikuto suddenly moved in closer to Amu and nibbled on her ear, which finally snapped her back to reality with a loud scream. "Giaaaa…! What were you doing you hentai!" she yelled out at Ikuto with a flustered face.

Ikuto gave Amu his usual smirk. "Let's get a move on to wherever you were going. We don't have all day to fool around," he said as he backed off a bit avoiding the slap Amu tried to give him.

"I'm going alone. Don't follow me!" Amu said to Ikuto as she walked ahead of him again.

* * *

They soon reached a daycare center. Amu went into the place as the teacher there greeted her. A little girl about the age of five ran out to her. "Onee-chan, onee-chan," she called out to Amu.

"Hey Ami, how's your day?" she crouched down and patted the little girl's head.

"Who is she? She looks a little big to be your kid, Amu," Ikuto said as he smirked again.

"No, she's not my kid, and stop calling me by my name. She's my little sister, Ami," Amu said without paying any attention to Ikuto. "I've been looking after her for about a month now by myself."

"Where're your parents then? Shouldn't they be the ones taking care of her instead of you?"

"They passed away last month when the house got burned down," Amu said without any change in her cheerful expression in front of Ami.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto finally dropped that smirk off his face as he heard what Amu said. "So where do you two live anyway? It doesn't seem like you have any money."

"We've been crashing at Su's place while we try and see which relative will take us in," Amu said as she got up and held onto Ami's hand. They left the daycare center.

* * *

They reached their destination finally. It was the Seiyo High's dormitory. Ikuto was surprised that she lived at his school's dorm.

"Amu, which school are you going to?" Ikuto asked as he stood in front of the school's dorm entrance, slightly surprised.

"I go to Seiyo Junior High. I'll be attending Seiyo High next year. Why did you ask?" Amu said as she looked at Ikuto in confusion.

(I should've guessed when I saw her uniform) Ikuto thought to himself as he finally paid attention to her clothes. He couldn't tell since Amu was so small compared to the other girls. She doesn't look fifteen at all. He usually ditches class so it isn't a surprise that he overlooked the uniform in the first place.

Ikuto moved to a nearby bench and sat down to collect his thoughts. Amu followed him. "You okay?" she asked with a worried face.

"I just got an idea," Ikuto suddenly said as he puts up a grin. "Since you are going to be enrolled at the high school I'm going to currently, why don't I get you a place for yourself at the dorm?"

"You go to Seiyo High?!" Amu was surprised. Back at the café, she was too busy hiding behind Miki to hear Yoru's introduction about Ikuto. Ami just looked up at her big sister staring blankly into space. She suddenly snapped back into reality. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"You don't have a place to go, correct?" Ikuto asked Amu as he puts his hands into his side pockets and started walking closet to her. "Well, I need a place for my little mouse to live in and somewhere I can find it quickly, right?" he was whispering into Amu's ears now. She tried to push him back but he held onto her tightly.

"Don't do this, Tsukiyomi-san. Not in front of…Ami," Amu started to feel her strength flowing out of her as Ikuto breathes down her neck. Her face was turning red.

He suddenly backed off. "What were you thinking you perverted kid?" Ikuto asked as he smirked again.

Amu was blushing out of embarrassment. "I'm not a kid! Hentai!"

"Say that to me when you're more developed," Ikuto said as he smirked. After a while, he finally dropped the arrogant look. "Well, let's talk seriously for a second. Since you owe me 2.5 million yen now, I will have you work for me until the debt's paid off."

Amu nodded as she agreed to the suggestion. She didn't want to owe someone like Ikuto in the first place.

"Since you don't have much money, I'll cover for your school fee, rent and daily expenses. I need to take care of my little pet rat anyway," Ikuto kept calling Amu his 'pet mouse.' It was only making her angrier but she was glad that someone offered her a place to live.

None of her relatives were willing to support her and she had to work on her own to raise her little sister. "Thank you, Tsukiyomi-san," she said softly.

"I can't hear you, Amu," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear again.

She lets out a loud yelp. "Stop doing that, and I told you don't call me by my name like you know me!"

"Well, you should get used to it. You belong to me now."

Amu got scared for a second and took a step back. (I belong to him now? What does he mean? Am I his slave or something? What's he going to make me do?)

"Don't worry, I wouldn't make you do weird things," Ikuto sighed as she looked at Amu's worried face. "I follow my own set of morals, you know?"

"You have morals?"

"You know, I could just tell the school director to kick you out of your friend's dorm this instant right?"

Amu suddenly quiets down. She was afraid that Ikuto would really do something like that.

"Just listen to me and I promise you, I wouldn't do anything you really don't want."

Amu nodded.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, does this mean Ami and onee-chan have a place to live now?" the excited Ami asked Ikuto cheerfully.

"Yes, Ami-chan, you two will have your own room. I'll get everything set up for you," Ikuto said as he smiled kindly at Ami.

Right as Ikuto was patting Ami on her head, Amu's three cousins and Yoru walked onto the school grounds. They immediately saw the three near the side of the pathway leading into the main school building.

"Aniki!" Yoru yelled out as Ikuto as he ran toward him. The three girls followed. "Aniki, what are you doing herenya?"

"Oh, nothing. Just cleared some things up with Amu and made her a deal."

The two were caught up in their conversations again while Ran asked Amu, "What's Tsukiyomi-san talking about?"

Amu slowly turned to Ran and the others. "I have a place to live now," she said in a low voice.

"That's great desu," Su said as the rest of the group congratulated her.

"But Tsukiyomi-san said I belong to him now," Amu suddenly said as her tears started to swell up.

"Don't worry. If he does anything bad to you, just tell us and we will teach him a lesson," Ran said as Miki and Su agrees with her and tried to calm Amu down.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoys this refreshing chapter. There will be more fun to come **

**Ryuga: Ikuto, any luck on waking our little pink-haired princess yet?**

**Ikuto: Nope. I can't snap her out of this trance she's in. I think we broke her.**

**Amu: (Blushing) Ikuto...owns...me...**

**Ikuto: She's stiff as a board. Maybe if I try...**

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru: O.O**

**Ryuga: Keep your hands off Amu. This is not rated M and I have no intension of making it a lemon anytime soon!  
**

**Ikuto: Calm down.**

**Ryuga: Go cool yourself off. Ran, Miki, Su, take Amu to the bathroom and pour cold water over her.**

**Ran, Miki, and Su: Aye aye Ryuga-san. (Takes Amu into the bathroom)  
**

**Ikuto: Can I watch?**

**Ryuga: I'm going to give Amu a pepper spray if you don't stop doing this on screen.**

**Ikuto: _Sigh_ I understand.**

**Ryuga: Please R+R. And Ikuto, I leave the key to the empty guest bedroom with you tonight.**

**Ikuto: Thanks. (Walks toward bathroom)**

**Amu: (Sounds coming from the bathroom) Hiiiaaa, That's cold Ran! Ikuto! What are you doing here! Get out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 of Dancing with the Devil. I'm actually posting up this chapter before chapter 3 reached 5 reviews because I got a bit impatience. Remember, 5 reviews before I post up another chapter The characters are a bit more OOC especially near the end but it's all good.**

**Ikuto (Reads first few lines of the fanfic): I'm already slightly out of character if you ask me.**

**Amu: Ryuga! I can't believe you left me alone with Ikuto last night! BAKA! (Smacks Ryuga behind the head)**

**Ryuga: Geh...What did you do that for?!**

**Amu: Ikuto was all over me last night because of you!**

**Ryuga: I thought Ran, Miki and Su were with you.**

**Amu: Ikuto tricked them and locked them outside!**

**Ikuto (Hugs Amu from behind): But it sounded like you enjoyed it.**

**Amu: Hii!  
**

**Ryuga: Ikuto, what did I tell you about behaving like this?**

**Ikuto (Backs off): Alright, but you better give me more alone time with my little strawberry.**

**Amu: I'm not a strawberry!**

**Ikuto: So you admit you're mine?**

**Amu (Blushes): No!**

**Ryuga: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of their characters. Ikuto, Amu, please stop fighting before I have to cool you two off. (Holds out a hose with a demonic smile)**

**Ikuto & Amu: Yes sir.**

* * *

Final examination and the graduation ceremony are over. It's been two weeks since Ikuto arranged a place for Amu to live in with her little sister at the Seiyo High's dormitories. Amu was suspecting Ikuto to start ordering her around but, for some reason, he was nowhere to be seen.

(Maybe he's really going to leave me alone) she thought to herself as she walked down the street with Ran, Miki, and Su. Amu suddenly stopped in her tracts when they opened the front door of the Kuro-Neko Café.

Ikuto was sitting at one of the table drinking a glass of milk. The dimly lit room surrounded him with a shroud of mysteriousness. The lonely look on his face caught Amu's attention while he stared off into nothingness.

"I'll be leaving now, Yoru," Ikuto said as he got up from his seat. Amu finally snapped back to reality. She looked at her three cousins staring at her daydreaming face and giggling.

Ikuto finally noticed the four girls standing at the front of the café. He smirked as a thought passed by him as he walked over to Amu and the others. "Are you really so eager to see me that you would come here even when you have a day off?" he started to tease Amu.

Her face started to blush brighter as Ikuto moved closer to her. Ran, Miki, and Su stared at the situation with anticipation as Ikuto nearly kissed her. (I don't want someone I don't know to take my first kiss) she thought as she pushed Ikuto away. Ikuto managed to avoid it by backing off a little and she lost her balance. She yelped out as she tried to hang onto herself before feeling the impact on the ground.

There was no loud thump. Amu didn't feel the hard ground at all. Instead, she felt something soft yet sturdy holding her up. She then felt someone's hand moving down her hip. As she opened her eyes, she saw Ikuto holding onto her. Her face started to light up again.

"I know you like me, but you don't have to jump on me to show it," Ikuto suddenly said as he kept that smirk on his face.

Amu finally snapped back into reality again. "What are you saying?! Hentai!" she yelled out as she pulled herself back. "I'm only here to get my paycheck from Yoru-tenchou."

Ikuto kept the smirk on his face. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon then," he said as he rubbed Amu's head on his way out of the café.

(He's treating me like a kid!) she thought to herself as she got angrier. She suddenly noticed that her heart was beating faster and faster as she remembered Ikuto's face as he patted her on her head. (Why am I acting like this?) She tried to calm herself down but her expression already showed her three cousins what she was thinking about.

"Aniki, your order's ready!" Yoru suddenly stepped out from the kitchen. He saw the four girls standing there. "Yo, you four are here early nya. Where's aniki?"

"You just missed him, Yoru-tenchou," Ran said as she tried to snap Amu out of her little world.

"He orders and ran out again nya. It's the third time this week," Yoru said as he scratched his head, smiling. "Amu, can you take this to aniki?"

The question startled Amu. "Huh? Why do I have to take it to that stray cat?"

"Well, he told me last time," Yoru said as he pushed the large bag filled with lunch boxes.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Oh, nothing. Just cleared some things up with Amu and made her a deal." Ikuto said with his usual a devilish smile on his face.

"She doesn't look too happy nya," Yoru said as he turned around and looked at Ran, Miki, and Su trying to calm Amu down. "You shouldn't be mean to her. She's already hiding behind her cousins from you."

"I know, but I can't stop teasing her. She's the first girl to push me away instead of clinging onto me like some crazed fan girl."

"Aniki, did you really fell in love with Hinamori-chan?"

"I don't know. How's it going for you and that Miki girl over there?"

"Not too bad nya. But how how do you know we are together?"

"It wasn't easy to figure it out when you kept making eye contact with her," Ikuto said and was about to walk away when he thought of something. He turned around and walked back to Yoru. "If you ever want to talk to me or have something you want to give me, just hand it off to my little pink mouse. She needs to work to pay off her debt to me anyway."

* * *

"So that's the reason he was there!" Amu was furious. "Ikuto was only at the café because he wanted to use me as a pack mule." She tried not to trip as she made her way to Ami's daycare to pick her up. When she got there, the teacher told her that Ami had already been picked up by the guy with the dark blue hair and sapphire eyes.

The teacher was rambling on about how handsome that person was when Amu suddenly cut in. "Why did you let him take Ami?"

The teacher looked at her, confused. "Isn't he your husband? Ami seems to know him so I let her go with him."

A wave of different feelings flooded into her. She was angry at Ikuto for picking up Ami without telling her anything, embarrassed about the fact that the teacher called Ikuto her 'husband,' and afraid that Ikuto had taken Ami somewhere she doesn't know.

(I hope he has a good explanation for doing this!) Amu thought as she stormed down the street carrying the heavy bag filled with food. (I should just drop these off at my room before I go out and look for them) she thought to herself.

* * *

It took Amu a while before getting back to campus. There was a lot of talking in the dorm's hallway.

"Did you see that guy who just walked into the room down the hall?"

"Who is that guy? There was a little kid with him too."

"I think that was the Black Knight of Seiyo High, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"No way. What is he doing in the girl's dorm of all places? I heard he never show any interest in the girls at school."

(He's here?!) Amu thought as she quickly rushed to her room and locked the door without anyone noticing.

Ikuto was inside helping Ami with her homework. "Ohh, I see you're back with dinner," Ikuto turned his kind smile into a smirk for Amu.

"Why did you make me carry all these food by myself? You could've helped me you jerk!" Amu was mad.

She was about to continue yelling when Ikuto suddenly came up to her face and placed his right index finger on her lips. Her face started to glow red. "If you yell like that, the girl living here is going to know your little secret."

Amu took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Mou, Ikuto, do you know how worried when they said someone had taken Ami away from the daycare? Even though they said it was someone she knows, it still scared me. She is the only family I have left," she told Ikuto with teary eyes. She was too worked up to realize that she started to cry because she thought that she might not see her sister again like her parents.

"Onee-chan," Ami looked up at Amu crying, "sorry about leaving the daycare without telling you."

"It's okay, Ami," Amu kneeled down and gave Ami a hug.

Ikuto started to feel bad about worrying her. Amu's 'cool and spicy' exterior was breaking down. Seeing the girl whom he admired all these years crumble started to soften his cold personality as well. "Sorry for worrying you like that, Amu." For once his voice sounded heartwarming to Amu. He slowly kneeled down and held her head down to his chest and started to stroke it. "I won't take anyone precious to you away." He felt Amu trembling in his arms. "Stop crying, alright?" Ikuto asked and gave Amu a kind smile as he wiped away her tears. For once, he wasn't smirking at her.

Amu was a bit shocked when she saw the kind Ikuto. "Let me stay like this for a while longer," she said as she clings onto him. She felt protected when Ikuto holds her closely. Ami was clinging onto Amu the entire time as well.

After Amu finally cheered up, Ikuto released her. "Let's eat. I ordered enough food for all of us and enough to give to my roommate as well."

"You have a room here at the school dorms?"

"Yea, you can say I live right next to your room."

"What?!"

"Amu, keep your voice down. There are other people living here as well you know?"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Wai! Wai! Onii-chan is our next door neighbor!" Ami cheered as she skipped around the room.

"Alright then, my little pink mouse."

The teases from Ikuto started again as Amu returned to her usual self.

"By the way, here's a cell phone," Ikuto said as he climbed out of Amu's window.

"Huh? What for?" Amu was confused as Ikuto threw her a pink cell phone with a little mouse cell phone strap on it.

"Remember, I said you were going to work for me in order to repay your 2.5 million yen debt? Well, the first semester of your high school life starts tomorrow. You will be going to the same school as me so I will have you run errands for me starting tomorrow. Remember to keep your cell phone on." Ikuto finished as he grabbed the leftover box of food and jumped out of Amu's window.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I will be making an appearance in my story in chapter 5 as an OC along with my fanfic brother, Kenga. Hope you will like it!**

**(Here's a question for my well appreciated readers: Are the characters introduced so far too out of characters?)**

**Ryuga (Walks over to Ikuto and Amu): I see that reinforced tri-layered bulletproof glass I set up between you and the fan girls are working nicely, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Yea, thanks. You saved me, and Amu.**

**Amu: Yea...thanks...**

**Ryuga: No prob. I knew that if I make you act like that, the fan girls are going to try and kill Amu in order to take her place. Amu, are you still mad about what I did yesterday?**

**Amu: Yes!**

**Ikuto: By the way, are you really going to make an appearance on your own fanfic?**

**Ryuga: Yea. Why? Is it weird?**

**Ikuto: Don't know. We'll have to see I guess.**

**Ran, Miki, and Su: Please review! (-desu)**

**Yoru: Nya!**

**Ryuga: Remember my dear readers, 5 reviews before another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here everybody I'm making my appearance in the ending of this chapter along with my writing brother and sisters; Kenga, Sayuri, and Ren. I am proud to say that the next chapter will have a lot more cast members, but for now, enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Great. Anymore people I can tease?**

**Ryuga: Well...I'm not sure you would want to tease any of them other than Tadase.**

**Ikuto: Well, as long as you don't put Utau in, I'm fine with it.**

**Utau: Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: No...you didn't...**

**Ryuga: What? She's my little tsundere princess.**

**Ikuto: I'll make you pay for this Ryuga.**

**Utau (Barged into the room): Ikuto! (Glomps Ikuto)**

**Ryuga: Utau! (Glomps Utau)**

**Utau (Looked at Ryuga): Ikuto, who is he?**

**Ikuto (Sighs): He's one of the Shugo Chara fanfic writers.**

**Utau: Really?! But he's a guy!**

**Ryuga: Is it really that rare for a guy to be writing a fanfic on Shugo Chara?**

**Ikuto and Utau: Yes.**

**Utau: Well, at least he is kinda cute clinging onto me like this. Ikuto, why don't you act a bit more like him?**

**Ikuto: I do. (Sees Amu walking by and clings onto her)**

**Utau: That's not what I meant.**

**Sayuri: Ryuga...What are you doing...**

**Ryuga: Sa...sa...Sayuri...**

**Sayuri: We need a little talk. (Drags Ryuga off by pulling on his ear)**

**Ryuga: Utau, please do the disclaimer. Owww! owwww! Ooowww! Sayuri! Forgive me! Please!**

**Utau (Looked at the situation with a huge sweat drop): Eto...Ryuga-san does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. He only owns his OC's**

**Ryuga: Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!! Sayuri! Have mercy!**

* * *

It's finally the beginning of a new school year. Amu woke up at around eight o'clock. She puts on her usual middle school uniform when she realized that she is starting high school. Due to all the commotion Ikuto was causing her the night before; she forgot to pick one up from the student store. "The store doesn't open till ten, and by then, I would be in my first class. What should I do? My reputation is going to be shot down!" Even though Amu didn't like her 'cool and spicy' reputation at first, she started to grow fond of it.

A small gust blew into Amu's room when she heard her window opened. It was Ikuto, holding a new girl's uniform in his hand. "Mou, you really are careless," he said without any signs of expression on his face.

"And who's fault is it?!" Amu snapped at Ikuto. He was the one who made her drag all those food from Kuro-Neko Café back to the school and making her worried sick about Ami.

Ikuto threw the uniform on her bed and walked away. "Where do you think you're going?!" Amu yelled as she ran to the window. Looking outside, she saw Ikuto walking toward a building next to the girl's dorm. He was about to climb into the opened window when she yelled out, "What are you doing?! Breaking into another person's place?!"

"This is my room!" he shouted back at Amu and climbed into his room.

(So he was telling the truth) Amu thought to herself as she started to worry.

She suddenly snapped out of her worried state when she saw the clock. It was almost time for the new student orientation. She quickly takes out the uniform Ikuto picked up for her and unfolds it. The uniform was a black one piece long-sleeved dress with a light blue lining on the collar and near the edge of the skirt. The skirt covers half way down the thighs only. There was also what seems to be a gray underbust corset with a red lace in the front. (A/N: Sorry for the bad clothing description. If you want to know the look, just look at how Utau dresses in the anime's first OP.)

"This is a little too short…" she said as she puts on the uniform.

* * *

Ikuto had just returned to his room after paying Amu a little visit. Kukai was sitting in the living room in his uniform. "So where did you go, Ikuto?" he asked as Ikuto came into the room.

"Just a little visit to my little pink mouse," Ikuto said with a smirk.

Kukai looked at Ikuto with that smirk on his face and let out a sigh. "So who's the unlucky girl?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he walked toward the door. "I'm going to get something to eat at the cafeteria before they stop serving breakfast."

"Wait for me!" Kukai shouted out to Ikuto as he tried to catch up.

* * *

The opening ceremony was finally over. Kukai and Ikuto were lying down outside in the park inside school grounds like they usually do. "I thought you were going show me the girl you're picking on. Come on, the opening ceremony just finished!"

Ikuto ignored Kukai as he turned his back towards him. "I told you, I will show her to you soon. Or are you just rushing to see Uatu?"

Kukai suddenly froze up. "I…I just want to see the girl who caught your interest," Kukai said in a panic trying to hide the fact. "You are famous for being a women-hater just like how your sister's known as the infamous Ice Queen."

"I just wish Utau would give me some breathing space," Ikuto sighed as Kukai mentioned his sister.

"You do know how many guys would like to be in your shoes, right?"

"Yea, and if they experience what I do everyday, they would hate this life too."

"What's not to like?" Kukai asked Ikuto with a surprised look on his face. "You get the most chocolates from the girls in school, and you have a famous singer as your little sister who welcomes you when you get home." Kukai started going off-track about Ikuto after that.

"Please don't talk about my little sister like that in front of me. It makes me want to gag myself."

"Sorry about that, Ikuto," Kukai apologized as he puts his hand behind his head and bowed.

The school bell sounded as they tried to finish their lunch boxes and headed to their class. It was the first day so the freshmen had to go to the opening ceremony while the rest of the students gets the morning off.

"By the way, when did you get these boxed lunches?" Kukai asked Ikuto suddenly.

"Ohh, about that. My told my little servant to pick it up for me while you went to your soccer team's first day practice thing."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Tsukiyomi-san! Why did you call me?! You knew I was at the opening ceremony!" Amu came storming out toward Ikuto.

Ikuto looked up at the breathless Amu from the corner of his eyes. He grinned and handed Amu a little slip of paper. "These are the things I need you to do. It will be your schedule for today."

Amu snatched the list from Ikuto's hand and looked through it. "This is too much! I don't have time to do everything!"

Ikuto suddenly pulled Amu down and hugged her. "Well, I guess you should get on with it. Also, from now on, just call me Ikuto, Amu," he whispered her name softly into her ears.

Amu jumped when she felt Ikuto blow her name into her ears. "Would you stop doing that already?! Hentai!"

Ikuto smirked. He turned around, facing his back toward Amu. "You better hurry up and finish your first errand."

Amu looked at the list Ikuto gave her and the first order was 'pick up lunch from Kuro-Neko Café.' "You want me to go there?! The café is two blocks away from school!"

"You sure yell a lot, Amu. If you don't do it, I will have to punish you," Ikuto said as he showed Amu a little sadistic smile.

Amu got scared. "Right away, sir!" she said as she tried to run to the café as fast as she could.

(A while later)

"Here you go, Tsukiyomi-san." Amu was out of breath from running to and from the café. She handed the lunch boxes to Ikuto and ran off.

A text message suddenly appeared on Amu's cell phone. _Remember to finish everything on the list before getting back tonight. I'll pick up Ami again so don't worry and I want you to stop calling me Tsukiyomi-san. Just call me Ikuto from now on. Your loving master –Ikuto._

(What does he mean 'your loving master?' He's just picking on me because I owed him a large amount of money) Amu thought as she quickly sneak back to the opening ceremony.

* * *

"So that's what happened…hehe…" Kukai said as he tried to force himself to laugh.

The crowd of students in the gym was coming out since the opening ceremony was finally finished. Ikuto eyed over to the group and saw the pink-haired girl talking with some people. "Well, you've wanted to meet her right? There she is." Ikuto said as he started walking toward Amu.

Kukai was shocked. He held out his hand and stopped Ikuto from walking toward Amu. "Are you telling me that your little servant is Hinamori Amu?!"

Ikuto turned around. "You know who she is?" he asked Kukai with a confused look. "I thought you were only interested in Utau," he started teasing him.

"It's not the time to joke, Ikuto. You actually tamed the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu of Seiyo Junior High?!"

"Is she really that famous?" Ikuto asked Kukai with a sigh. He never heard any rumors about this since he usually leaves before the lunch and last bell. He never liked staying behind and having his fan girls chase after him. "Well, let's go greet our new kouhai then," Ikuto said as he walked over to Amu's group.

Amu was talking with some of her friends from Seiyo Junior High. Ikuto suddenly popped up behind Amu and scared everyone. "Amu, are these your friends?" he said as he breathes down her neck. She quickly pushed him away as her friends looked in awe.

"Amu, I didn't know you have a guy you liked," said the blond girl with golden eyes (Rima). Her voice was almost as cold as Ikuto's usual tone before he started teasing Amu on a daily basis.

"Yaya wants to know too!" the orange hair girl yelled out suddenly.

"Ikuto-sempai, you knew Hinamori-san?" Kairi suddenly stepped out from the side. He was surprised since Ikuto never paid any attention to the people around him other than his few friends.

"Hey Kairi. So you and Amu are friends?"

"Sempai…it's not a good idea to talk to her like this right now," Kairi was blushing a bit because Ikuto was clinging onto Amu. He pointed to his right and Ikuto saw two people staring at the couple with anger-filled eyes. Rima was trying to avoid eye contact with the situation while Yaya just stared at them with wide open eyes and mouth.

"Hi…na…mo…ri…A…mu… What…is…the…meaning…of…this…" another blond girl said as her anger started to take over her body. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were burning with hatred.

"U…Utau, it's not what you think…" Amu was afraid of what Utau was going to do to her since she was starting to loose it.

Next to her was purple haired guy with sky blue eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing with Hinamori-san!"

"Wow, Amu, you know both my little sister and that guy's kid brother," Ikuto looked at Amu with a pitied look.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a familiar face. "Ren, you're Amu's friend as well?" Ikuto was surprised by the short brown-haired girl. She stood there like a shadow without making a sound as she nodded at Ikuto. "That means he's probably here as well," Ikuto had a worried look on his face.

"Yo Ikuto! You finally showed yourself!" a guy with semi-long dark brown hair and pearl black eyes walked toward Ikuto. He was about as tall as Ikuto and was followed by two other people. One was another guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Another was a girl with brown hair running down her back and dark green eyes.

"I don't want to see you right now, Ryuga," Ikuto said in a cold voice. "Introduce me to your friends next time. I'll be seeing you later on tonight, Amu," he said before he leaped up high. He then used Ryuga's face as a stepping stone and launched himself out of the pack of students.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally done. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review more. It helps me type faster.**

P.S. There's some revelation in Ikuto and some of the character's true identity. Look forward to it

**Ikuto: Wow... I used your face as a stepping stone when you made your first appearance...**

**Ryuga: Yea. You could've did it a little lighter. It felt like I got kicked in the face by a horse.**

**Ikuto: You should be glad I'm not as heavy.**

**Ryuga: I guess...**

**Ikuto: Let's just say it's revenge for calling Utau without giving me a warning.**

**Ryuga: Deal...**

**Miki and Yoru: We know it is an Amuto, but are you going to add in some Miru?**

**Ryuga: Sure thing.**

**Utau: Amuto? I thought this story was suppose to be me and Ikuto!**

**Ryuga: Sorry Utau.**

**Utau: I thought you said I was your princess (Teary eyes)**

**Ryuga: You are!**

**Sayuri: Ryuga...!  
**

**Ryuga: Geh...eto...dear viewers, please read and review. Remember, I will only post up more when I see 5 reviews or more on a chapter. Here's something to last you a while Utau (Hands her the story _Peace Between the Love Rivals) _Hope I live...**

**Sayuri: Get over here! (Drags Ryuga into an empty room)**

**-Utau blushes after finished reading the story-**

**Ryuga: Nnnnnoooooooo!! Put the guns away! Help!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is now out! Thanks to all my support. Remember, the more reviews, the more I type **

**Utau (Still blushing from last chapter): ...wow...**

**Ikuto (Tried to snap Utau out of her trance): Ryuga, what did you give Utau?**

**Ryuga: Ohh...nothing...just a fanfic which will never be published on the net...ever!**

**Ikuto: Can I read it?**

**Ryuga: Go ahead.**

**Ikuto (Starts reading the fanfic and blushed): I can't believe you typed this...**

**Ryuga: Me neither. It was just something that popped into my head.**

**Ikuto: Please don't let anyone see that.**

**Ryuga: I know. (Wind blew up) Ahh! The fanfic!**

**Amu (Picks up fanfic): What's this?**

**Ryuga and Ikuto: Nnnnooooo!!**

**Amu (Reads fanfic): Ikuto...Utau...me...(Start to stutter)  
**

**Ryuga: Ahh god...I think it broke her...**

**Ikuto: Of course it did! Even I'm embarrassed by it! Why did you type that anyway?! I can't believe you actually made a 3P story about us!**

**Ryuga: Eto...I don't own Shugo chara or any of their characters. Bye. (Runs away)**

* * *

The last school bell had rung. The entire class was surprised as Ikuto walked over to the door and exited. Usually, he would jump out of the window and make his way toward the school gate. After the class finished talking about Ikuto's abnormal behavior, the class started to disperse and Kairi entered the room.

"Yo Kairi," Kukai greeted the glasses wearing kendo master. "I heard you got voted as class president. Congrats!"

"Thanks, but I thought I saw Ikuto walking down the hall a little earlier. Did he actually leave through the door for once?" Kairi asked the question that was on everyone's mind when they saw the dark blue-haired teen walking down the hall.

"Yea," Kukai replied as he rubbed the back of his head trying to comprehend the situation himself. "I guess that infamous Hinamori Amu changed out little stray cat."

"This is not the time to be praising her. If the other students find out about this, she is going to get killed!" Kairi was panicking. He was worried for her friend since she was clueless about Ikuto and his popularity. "Utau was furious this morning and she looked like she was about to pull 'that' out of her bracelet."

"I haven't seen that in a while," Kukai tried to force himself to laugh after hearing Kairi said that. "I think the last guy who faced Utau is still in the hospital."

"Tell me about it," Kairi sighed. "I was about to pull out my blade out back then from the immense amount of killing aura."

* * *

"Amu," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear as she was packing up. The shiver being send down her spine made her jumped.

"Wha…what do you want?!" Amu yelled out at Ikuto as he backed off a little.

"I see you are still alive after Utau finds out about 'us,'" Ikuto said as he smirked.

Amu was furious. "No thanks to you! She was a good friend of mine and now I think she wants to kill me! I was glad that Kairi and Ren were there to protect me from her rage."

* * *

(Flashback)

Amu was backing away from the enraged Utau. "U…Utau…calm down…please? We're friends aren't we?"

"What is you relationship with Ikuto?!" Utau shouted at Amu. He looked like she was ready to take Amu's head off.

"Utau, please calm down a little. We don't want an idol like you to stand out," Kairi stepped in with his wooden sword raised. He stood in front of Amu so she wouldn't be hurt. Ren was standing next to him with her cold expression. She nodded in agreement with what Kairi said.

"Get out of the way, Kairi, Ren. I don't want to drag you two into this as well," Utau said as she pulled what seem like a tiny needle out from her bracelet. There was a thin wire attached to it but Amu couldn't see any of it since it was too thin.

Kairi puts his wooden sword to his side and gotten into his stance. He looked like he was about to do a quick slash attack. Ren backed off a little and slided two tiny daggers out from her right sleeve. "Utau, don't do anything stupid." Kairi pushed the wooden grip away from the wooden blade of his sword. There was an actual blade under the wooden one.

The two sides looked like they were about to take each other's head off when Ryuga got up from the ground. "You guys really shouldn't do this in school. You are drawing too much attention," he said as he stood up. "Please don't make me report to him." The footprint from Ikuto earlier was still on his face. He dusted it off and walked toward the three. Everyone around them was too busy noticing the school's disciplinary president walking toward the swordsman prodigy and the popular singer. "Put those away now!" he whispered at the three and they quickly hide their weapons.

Sayuri, the girl with the long brown hair, walked up to Ryuga. "I think you are causing a bigger scene than them," she said as she smacked the back of his head with her clipboard.

"Oww! That hurts you know!" Ryuga yelled out at his vice president.

She brought up her clipboard and slapped him in the face this time. "You should mind your manner a little," she said as she turned around and walked away. Kenga, the guy who was hanging around them, quickly followed behind. Ren also ran after them.

"Sorry about the commotion, Hinamori-san. We'll do introduction later this evening," Ryuga whispered to Amu before running off. Utau and Kairi also headed in their own direction.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Ikuto asked Amu. "Are you going to try and explain everything to Utau? She might actually kill you, you know?"

Amu got a little worried about what Ikuto said as they walked down the hallway. She then shook off the concern. "I've been friends with Utau ever since I moved here two years ago. I think she will understand if I explain to her what our relationship is."

"If that is what you want, Amu, then I should call for backup," he whispered into Amu's left ear.

"Stop doing that!" Amu shouted at Ikuto again. The students around them were all surprised at the two. Whispers were going on all over the place as Ikuto followed closely behind Amu.

"Why's the Black Knight of Seiyo High following that girl?" "Isn't that Hinamori Amu? I heard she was tough but she actually tamed that Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Rumors were spreading everywhere they went. Amu was embarrassed by all the whispers around them but Ikuto just kept that smirk on his face as he followed the pink-haired girl's footsteps. They soon made their way outside of the school building.

"I told Utau to meet up behind the school park to talk," Amu said as she started speeding up her pace. She was trying to ditch Ikuto but he caught up to her without even trying. "Leave me alone! I'm going to go talk to Utau alone!"

"I can't do that, my little Amu," Ikuto said as he kept his pace up next to Amu. "If I let you do that, I'm afraid Utau might take you away from me." Ikuto stopped and grabbed hold of Amu's right hand with his left. He pulled her to his chest and held her. "This is the last warning you will get. Don't talk to her now. Wait until she calms down a bit before facing her." He had a very serious tone when he gave Amu the warning. His eyes glaring into Amu's as she blushed.

Amu tried to avoid eye contact but was drawn in by Ikuto's sapphire eyes. She soon loosens up and stopped struggling. "Why do you act like this, Tsukiyomi-san?" she asked in a low voice. She was confused at Ikuto's behavior. One minute he's teasing her to no ends and the next thing she knows, he's treating her like she's his most important person. It wasn't until they heard someone walking around from the other corner of the building that Amu pushed Ikuto away.

"I guess you've made up your mind then, huh?" Ikuto said as he hopped back a little. "Well, I won't stop you but I'll keep an eye on you. Don't worry. I wouldn't interfere unless something bad happens," Ikuto said as he walked passed Amu and headed to the park. Amu followed behind him with mixed feelings.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Ikuto said as he sees Utau standing next to some trees. She didn't seem to notice Ikuto there. He hid himself behind one of the trees as he told Amu to go ahead and talk to Utau. Amu slowly made her way over to the blond singer as Ikuto took out his cell phone.

"Is everyone in place?" he whispered into it.

"Yes, we've been in place for about ten minutes already. What were you doing?" Ryuga said on the other side of the phone. "What were you doing? Even Yoru got here before you did."

"I still can't believe you used a Code: Yellow in this situation, aniki. Shouldn't we just let them talk their problem through nya?" Yoru asked as he hid himself under one of the bushes.

Ryuga started to laugh on the other end. "I think Ikuto did the right thing when he called us, but this looks more like a Code: Red to me ha ha…Oww!" Ryuga was cut short since Sayuri hits his head with the edge of her clipboard.

"Please quiet down, sit," she whispered as Ryuga held his head in pain.

* * *

"Utau, I'm here," Amu greeted Utau as she approached her. Utau didn't want to make eye contact with Amu. She was still angry at how Ikuto acted when he was around Amu. "I need to clear up something with y…" she was cut short when Utau started yelling at her.

"I do not accept someone like you to be with Ikuto!" she lashed out at Amu. "I will not lose him to you, Hinamori Amu!"

"Ehh? What are you talking about, Utau? We're friends, right? And by the way, I'm working for him to pay off my debt to him. There's nothing going on between us." Amu tried to calm Utau down.

"I'll, believe you," Utau said as she tried to hold in her anger. "But… If I ever catch you with Ikuto like that again," she said as she started stepping forward as Amu backed away. "I'll," she was cut off when Amu tripped on a tree root and fell down. Utau went down with her in a loud thump.

Ikuto and the others were about to unsheathe their weapons when they saw Utau accidentally kissed Amu right on the lips. Ikuto tried to hold in his laughter as the rest started to laugh, including Ren and Sayuri. Kukai and Kairi were walking to their clubs at the time and saw what happened as well.

"I think I know why Amu doesn't like me," Ikuto said as he tried to hold in his laugh. Amu and Utau quickly backed away from each other, blushing. Kukai looked a bit shock since his crush just gave her first kiss to another girl, but was affected by the laughter around him as he started to laugh as well. Kairi turned his back toward the crowd so he doesn't show his flushed face. Everyone was too tense a moment ago but they were worried for no reason.

The laughter cleared up soon as everyone went their way. Amu and Utau sat on the ground as they sighed. "That was unexpected," Utau suddenly stated. "I can't believe they all saw that."

"What were those guys doing spying on us anyway?" Amu asked with a puzzled look.

"Eto…" Utau thought and decided to avoid talking about it. "Well, we are having a welcoming party later at the outside of the dorms. Both boys and girls are invited."

"Sure, but I need to finish the list before going," Amu said as she sighed.

Utau snatched the list from her hand. "I'll get someone to finish this. Think of it as an apology for yelling at you like that."

"Thanks, Utau. You're the best," Amu said as she smiled at her. "Let's head off to the party then!" They got up and headed toward the dorms.

* * *

**I'm finally done with chapter 6 It will be a while before I get chapter 7 out because I need to collect some ideas before starting again. Please give me encouragements so I can get more out faster **

**Ryuga: By the way, why am I tied to a chair?**

**Kenga: Ikuto said it's punishment for writing a 3P story. It's also for making me a supporting character.**

**Ryuga: Kenga?! Wha...I'm sorry!**

**Kenga: Too late for apologies. (Pulls out a yaoi picture of Tadase and Ikuto)**

**Ryuga: Ahhhhhh! It burns!! I get it! I'll make you one of the main characters in my next fanfic!**

**Kenga: Okay then. (Pulls out Yuri picture of Amu and Utau)**

**Ryuga: Haa...that's better...Gee Kenga, you tried to make me blind earlier?**

**-Ikuto and Tadase suddenly smacked Kenga behind the head-**

**Kenga: Oww...what was that for. (Turns around and see Ikuto and Tadase being pissed off)**

**Ikuto: Give...me...those...pictures...now!**

**Kenga: Ok...(Cowers)**

**-Ikuto ripped the Yaoi picture to shreds, knocked Kenga out and runs away with the Yuri one-**

**Tadase: Come back here you thieving cat!**

**Ryuga: Hey! I'm still tied up here! Cut me loose!**

**-Amu and Utau still mumbling something about kissing a girl in the corner-**

_**Vote: Should I include one chapter dedicated to our little chara couple Miki and Yoru?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. Chapter 7 is finally out This chapter isn't as fun as the rest since it is just character introductions. Let me just set the characters into age groups first.**

**16: Amu, Utau, Iru, Eru, Rima, Yaya, Kiseki, Kairi, Ren  
17: Ran, Miki, Su, Tadase, Daichi, Musashi, Nagihiko, Kenga, Sayuri  
18: Temari, Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, Ryuga**

**Ryuga: By the way, guys, thank you for tying me to a chair and leaving me there for hours.**

**Everyone (Other than Utau and Amu): Uhhh...**

**Ryuga: Someone please snap these two out of their shock please.**

**Ikuto (Picks up Amu): Give me five minutes. I'll snap her out of it.**

**Ryuga: Wait! I said snap her out of her shock. Not add on to the shock!**

**Ikuto: I've been wondering for a while now. Why haven't you lay a hand on me yet. You just kept running your mouth but you never attempt to beat me up.**

**Ryuga: Well... (Points to the group of Ikuto fan girls) I'm afraid of them. It doesn't mean I won't give Amu a pepper spray or lock you in a closet with all your fans.**

**Ikuto (Backs up): I understand...**

**Ryuga: Could all you girls take care of Amu? I'll take care of Utau.**

**Sayuri: What was that?**

**Ryuga: Giku...uhh...Sayuri...I didn't see you there...**

**-Sayuri tied up Ryuga and pulls out two semi-auto airsoft guns-**

**Ryuga: I'm probably gonna die this time -.-' Yoru, Miki, please do the disclaimer while I beg for mercy.**

**Miki and Yoru: Ryuga doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of their characters (nya)**

**Ryuga: Sayuri!! Don't pull the trigger at point blank!!**

* * *

The dorm party was about to start in about an hour. Amu was in her room waiting for Utau to bring one of her dress since it's going to be a formal party. She was pacing around nervously because Ami wasn't back yet. "I hope Ikuto didn't forget," she said quietly when her window suddenly slide open.

"What did I forget?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face as he stood outside the window.

"Ikuto!" Amu was startled by Ikuto's sudden intrusion into her worries. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Sorry, I took little Ami here shopping for her dress. There's a party tonight and it's formal wear," Ikuto said as he looked at Amu still in her school uniform. He chuckled.

"Sorry for not having some nice clothes. My house did get burned down after all. Utau's picking out a dress for me." Amu then looked out the window, trying to find Ami. "So what did you pick out for little Ami. I don't really trust your sense in fashion, you know?"

Ami jumped out from behind one of the trees and ran over to where Ikuto was. "Onee-chan, onee-chan, look what Onii-chan got me!" She was hoping up and down with joy in her new pink fluttery dress. There was also a pair of matching flowery shoes and bow which she wore.

"Ami, you look adorable," Amu said with a large smile on her face. It has been a while since she saw Ami laughed happily like she is doing now.

"You should really try keeping that smile on you more," Ikuto suddenly cut in on her little happy moment. She completely forgot he was there. Ikuto lifted Ami up to the window for her to climb in and started walking back to his dorm. "That smile fits you more than your 'cool and spicy' style!" he shouted back at Amu as he was about to climb into his window.

Amu was blushing bright red from that last comment Ikuto gave her. Ami was jumping around the room. She was filled with happiness due to Ikuto's beautiful gift. He isn't such a bad guy, Amu thought to herself but shook it off after remembering all the perverted moments.

Just then, the door swung opened. Utau was holding a beautiful black strapless evening gown. It doesn't look too special but the fabric was top quality. "Here you go, Amu. I'll let you borrow this for tonight. Don't get it dirty now."

"Thanks Utau," Amu was surprised tat Utau was willing to lend her the beautiful dress. Other than the fact that she was very possessive of her brother, she was actually a very nice person. It just takes a while to crack that hard exterior of hers just like Amu.

Amu took a glance at what Utau was wearing and was shocked. She was wearing a short strapless cocktail dress which only covered halfway down her thigh. "U…Utau…isn't that a little…" Amu stuttered as she looked at the semi-exposing dress Utau was wearing.

"What? I like this style," Utau said with her calm expression. Amu was afraid that Ami would start imitating her since she is a big fan of Utau. "Well, let's head over to the party then," Utau stated as she went out the door. Amu grabbed Ami's hand and went after her.

* * *

"Yo Ikuto, you're finally back!" Kukai greeted Ikuto as he entered through the window as usual. "You know, there is a thing call a door. Please use it once in a while when you come into the room," he said with a sigh. "Let's get ready already, we promised Kairi and Ryuga we will be there."

Ikuto went into his room without saying a word and walked out in a black tuxedo in five minutes. Kukai was having problems with his bow so Ikuto did it for him quickly. He was amazed at how well Ikuto can do all these things without putting in an effort. "You sure are good at dressing up for these events despite the fact that you just lay around all the time."

"Well, I guess it does help when your family forces you to go to those formal parties all the time," Ikuto sighed as he puts on his black shoes and a silver watch that matches the cross around his neck. "Let's get going then," he said as he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

"I don't see any of the others yet. We must be early," Utau said to Amu as they stood outside the party. The entire group agreed to meet near the food table but it seems like no one was there yet. There were some people who were trying to get close to Utau and Amu but they kept giving them the cold shoulder.

A sudden uproar came from their left. It was Ikuto and Kukai walking in with seven other people. Ikuto were wearing the same kind of pure black tuxedo. Yoru and the long purple-haired person had on a dark blue suit which looked like the color of his hair. Kairi and another green-haired guy were wearing a dark green suit. There was another guy with lighter green hair. He spiked it up a little and wore a head band. He was in a brown suit. Kiseki and a blond guy were wearing a full white suit.

"Kyaa! It's the Prince of Seiyo High! Tadase-sama!" "The samurai brothers looked so cool!" "That stray cat looks hot." "It's the Black Knight of Seiyo High!" The group of boys was the most popular group in school so it wasn't rare to see all the girls go wild over them. They are the idols of the school.

"It's the Seiyo High Queen!" someone shouted as a beautiful girl with long purple hair walked in with Ran, Miki, and Su. They were followed by three other girls. One was an angelic looking blond, and another was a devilish looking girl with short purple hair. They looked like complete opposite. There was also a blond girl with long wavy hair. She looked younger than Amu but they are the same age. Yaya, the orange-haired girl, was not there since she told the group she was going to sleep in.

The two groups came toward Amu and Utau. "Ikuto!" Utau shouted and leaped forward to hug Ikuto.

"Utau, let go," Ikuto said as he tried to pry open Utau's arms around his waist.

"Having problems with your sister again?" a familiar voice came toward Ikuto.

"What do you want now, Ryuga?" Ikuto asked in a displeased tone. He looked as if he wanted to tear someone's face off. "You never bring good news when you come to see me, so spill."

"What I'm just here to introduce myself, isn't that what everyone's here for?" Ryuga asked as he puts up his usual wide smile. He turned toward the crowd of people standing around Amu and Utau. "I'm Shiratori Ryuga. I'm the school's disciplinary council president. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sayuri came up from behind Ryuga. "My name is Shirohana Sayuri. Please to meet you." She had her usual clipboard in her hand.

"Shiratori Kenga. Nice to meet you," said the boy who was always following Ryuga and Sayuri around. He then quietly backed down after taking a bow.

"Shirohana Ren. Nice to meet you," Ren wrote on a notebook and showed it to the crowd. It seems like she doesn't even speak.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu tried to say it politely but her usual behavior kicked in and it made her sound like her usual 'cool and spicy' style.

"I'm Hinamori Ami!" Ami yelled out with her right hand raised. Her carefree expression was the same as usual.

The long purple-haired girl bends down and gave her a small piece of candy and patted her on the head. She looked very mature compared to most of the students there. The boys looked up to her as the Queen of Seiyo High but the girls looked up to her as their big sister. She stood up and straightened her dress a little. "Good evening. I am Fujisaki Temari. I am also the president of the tea and flower arranging club and captain of the naginata club. It is a pleasure to meet all the new faces here," she said it in a lady-like fashion.

"I'm Kurogami Iru. That is my twin sister, Eru" the short purple-haired girl said as she pulled the short blond hair girl and wrapped one arm around her neck.

"I'm Shirayuki Ran," Ran said in her usual upbeat tone. "Miki." Miki said in her usual quiet voice. "I'm Su desu," Su said in her polite tone as always. "We are triplets."

"I am Hotori Kiseki, peasants," the short purple-haired guy said.

"Just because you are a little bit rich, it doesn't give you a right to call others peasants you know?" Ikuto cuts in on Kiseki as he was about to give a big long speech. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The person hanging around my waist here is Tsukiyomi Utau. You guys probably know her better as Hoshina Utau," Ikuto said in his usual cold voice as he kept trying on prying Utau loose. Some of the people in the group was surprised to find out that fact.

"I am Hotori Tadase. Please to meet you all," said the blond guy as he bowed. His voice was high pitched compared to Ikuto's voice.

"My name is Sanjo Kairi. Captain of the kendo club and a kyu-dan kendoka (A/N: This is the highest level in kendo). Please to meet you," Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses. "This is my older brother, Musashi." Musashi stayed on the side avoiding any contact with the rest of the group.

"Yo, I'm Soma Kukai," Kukai said as he walked toward Amu. "So you are the one who tamed Ikuto, huh?" he started examining her. He then backed off. "This is my little brother, Daichi," he said but Daichi was not next to him anymore. He was flirting with Ran. The two seem to hit it off right away.

"I'm Nagihiko, Temari's little brother," Nagihiko said with a smile.

"I'm Kurokage Yoru nya. I'm the manager at Kuro-Neko Café. Nice to meet ya," Yoru said with a big smile.

Everyone finally finished their introduction. Ryuga walked over to Ikuto and finally dropped his usual smile. "I heard there are some students who are planning. Keep your eyes open for any awkwardness."

"I knew you were bringing some news like that," Ikuto said in a non-caring tone. "I guess I'll do it as a thank you for pulling Utau away from me."

Ryuga smiled as he patted Ikuto on the shoulder. That smile turned into a smirk as Ryuga gave Ikuto a warning. "It seems like your little fan club is planning something. Don't let Amu out of your sight or she may be in big trouble."

Ikuto sighed. "I understand," he said as Ryuga went back to patrolling the party.

* * *

**This chapter was not very interesting I think. I'll try and spice up the story soon. Also, I will make a special chapter for our favorie kitty cat and the artist gal. There will be some actions in the upcoming chapters...if the story doesn't get sidetracked...**

**Ryuga: Thank the reviewers, Miki, Yoru.**

**Miki and Yoru: Thank you viewers!**

**Ikuto: I just realized something. Why did you give Utau a weapon?**

**Ryuga: Do you mean the piano wires and needle hidden in her silver bracelet?**

**Ikuto: Yea, that one.**

**Ryuga: Well, she needs it for upcoming chapters.**

**Ikuto: I'm surprised she haven't used it on you yet.**

**Ryuga: Why?**

**Ikuto: The 3P story and the accidental kiss.**

**Ryuga: I think she got over it already.**

**Ikuto: I don't think so. (Points at Utau and Amu)**

**Sayuri: Here's the guns I promised you two. (Hands both of them an automatic airsoft gun)**

**Utau and Amu: Thanks.**

**Ryuga: Gee...Why do I always get the short end of the stick... I'm the story's author!**

**Utau: You have three seconds to run before we start.**

**Amu: One...**

**Ryuga: Eto...please review while I run for my dear life. (Runs away)  
**

**Amu: Two... Three!**

**Utau and Amu: You're dead meat Ryuga! (Chases after Ryuga)  
**

**Sayuri: Ahh... peace and quiet. (Sips tea)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there. Sayuri here. Our writer Ryuga had fallen sick due to his inability to take care of himself, so I will be taking over the post for now. Yoroshiku.**

**Ikuto: What? Ryuga fell sick?**

**Sayuri: Yea, that idiot actually caught a cold in the middle of summer .**

**Ikuto: How did he catch a cold in the middle of summer?**

**Sayuri: He fell asleep in the bathtub filled with cold water -.-'**

**Kenga: Hey, Sayuri, Ryuga wants you.**

**Sayuri: Alright, I'm coming (leaves).**

**Kenga: Gee, he gets the royal treatment from Sayuri whenever he gets sick -.-'**

**Ikuto: I wonder if Amu would do the same for me if I was sick...**

**Kenga: I think Utau would probably be the one nursing you, not Amu.**

**Utau: Ikuto! Where are you?!**

**Ikuto: I gotta run. Bye.**

**Kenga: I guess I'll do the disclaimer this week. Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The party was still going on without a hitch. Ryuga was on patrol duty with the rest of the disciplinary squad. Everyone was paying attention to the group of friends over at the food table chatting away. The school's idols were all standing there, including some new faces which the rest of the students found attractive.

Ryuga finished circling the party ground and went back to the group. He quickly pulled Ikuto out and led him to a quiet place to talk. "Ikuto, I've scouted the area and I found out that some students just went up to the roof of the boy's dorm. Please keep an eye out for anything suspicious," he said as he handed Ikuto a little package wrapped in a midnight blue cloth.

Ikuto opened up the package and saw a pair of claws inside. "I can't believe you carried this thing around with you like that." He shoved the pair of claws back at Ryuga. "I threw away that part of me two years ago. I'm only on lookout duty. I don't want to run one of your errands. Why don't you ask Kairi or one of your disciplinary lackeys to take care of your problems?"

"I still need to test your skill out once in a while, don't I?" Ryuga asked Ikuto as he lets out a sigh. "I'm only here to keep an eye on you. It was the boss' ides to test your skill. I don't want to be the one to tell him that you are ignoring orders."

"I've already quit the damn organization!" Ikuto yelled furiously. "I want to keep my carefree life the way it is right now!"

"I understand you do," Ryuga sounded regretful. "I want to keep it this way as well, but I have to go by his rules. You know how much hell he can give us if we ignore him."

Ikuto sighed. "Alright, but tell him this. Stop giving me orders. I quit two years ago."

"I will. I'm going back to patrolling the area. You go check on the roof."

Ikuto strapped the two claws onto his forearm and started his dash toward the boy's dorm. The way he moved made him look like a panther chasing down its prey. He disappeared into the dorms as Ryuga went back to the party.

* * *

Amu kept her eyes on Tadase the entire time he was talking to Kukai. Utau did not like the idea that she was falling for Tadase since he was the best friend who left Ikuto after he saved him from a group of mafia thugs. That incident nearly led to the destruction of the first district yakuza and the dawn of Death Claw Ikuto.

Ryuga finally came back to the group and walked over to Sayuri. "You send Ren out to patrol the girl's dorm yet?" he whispered to her.

"Yes, and who did you send to the boy's dorm for patrol?" Sayuri asked as she eyed over to where Kenga was standing. He was checking the food table to see if anyone had spiked the food.

"I send Ikuto to take a look there," Ryuga replied with a grin. Sayuri was surprised by what Ryuga just said. "It was the boss' idea to see if he still got it anyways."

"So you told him it was a request from him?" Sayuri asked as she flipped through the stack of paper on her clipboard.

Ryuga looked at her and sighed. "Yea I did. I have to turn in a full report by next week and I have to make a report on how all the ex-members of Team Basilisk are doing."

"Does that mean you are going to test all of us?" Sayuri asked as he gave Ryuga a deadly glare.

"Sa…Sayuri…don't look at me like that…" Ryuga stuttered. Last time he tried to test Sayuri's ability; he got thrashed around by her trademark gun slinging attack.

"Where's Ikuto?" a voice suddenly came up behind Sayuri. It was Amu standing there with Utau. "I thought he was here with us."

"He said he has something to take care of before joining up with us again." Ryuga was wearing his usual laugh. He gets tired of putting up this fake façade but he couldn't help it. "What's wrong? Is the pink haired princess worried about her prince?" he teased Amu.

"He's not my prince!" she yelled with a flushed face.

Ryuga started to chuckle when Sayuri ran her clipboard over the back of his head with a loud smack. "Stop teasing her, Ryuga," Sayuri said as she held her clipboard to her side. The two started to argue again.

"Amu, go back to the group. I'll join up with you in a bit," Utau told Amu and she went back. "So where's Ikuto," Utau turned around and demanded Ryuga to answer. Her eyes were filled with rage as she glared at him.

Ryuga was not in the mood to deal with the angered Utau at the time so he dropped his usual act. "He's just running an errand. It's the boss' order."

"He doesn't work for you guys anymore!" Utau replied furiously.

"I'm sorry, but it was an order from the boss himself. I can't disobey it."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to eliminate anyone from the organization who wants to get close to Ikuto then," Utau said as she pulled out the wire from her bracelet. There was a light gleam extending from her left wrist to her right hand.

Ryuga was already gone by the time Utau pulled out her wire. She suddenly felt something sharp poking hight on the back of her neck. "Utau, I don't want to do this," Ryuga said in a low voice. There was a long needle extending from his index finger and it was pointing directly at her. His serious expression suddenly went back to the carefree one he had on all the time. "I don't want to hurt my little kouhai!" he said loudly as the needle retracted. He suddenly picked Utau up in his arms and swung her around wildly.

"BAKA! Let me down!" Utau struggled but it was useless. Even if she wanted to slice his head off, her arms were being tied down by Ryuga's arms.

Sayuri took another swing at Ryuga's head with the clipboard. This time it was the edge which hits him. The pain made him drop Utau as she ran behind Sayuri. "I was just teasing her a bit Sayuri! What is it with you and that clipboard?!"

"Can't you tell she's scared of you? Also, I doubt that you want to see me with an airsoft gun pointed at you again, do you?"

"Understood," Ryuga sighed. "Well, Ikuto should almost be done with the errand," he said as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Ikuto had finally reached the top of the roof. He slowly slid the door open and looked out. There were five guys with a big garbage bag. (Looks like another prank by the seniors, just like usual.)

His cell phone suddenly started to vibrate in his side pocket. He picked it up and there was a text message. It was from Ren. _There are four girls on the roof of the girl's dorm. What about the boy's dorm?_

_I have five over on my end. _Ikuto replied. (I guess I'll have to finish this up without any witnesses) he thought as he puts away the claws strapped to his forearms.

The door suddenly swung open as Ikuto leaped out and pounce on one of the boys. The boy hits the floor hard as Ikuto landed and slammed him down like a tiger attacking its prey. The boy was knocked unconscious right away. Before the rest of the boys could react, Ikuto did a handstand straight up while holding to the first victim's shoulder and dropped his legs down on the two boys in front of him. There was a loud crack coming from their shoulder as they hit the ground, knocked out. The last two were trying to run to the stairs leading up to the roof. Ikuto didn't give them a chance to escape. He made a quick dash over to one of the boys, grabbed onto his back and kicked him off toward the other boy. They collided and slammed right into the wall next to the door. He walked back to the bag and saw that it was filled with water balloons.

"Mission, complete," he said with a smirk. He was about to tie up the group of pranksters when his cell phone started to ring.

"That's a five point reduction, Ikuto," Ryuga said as Ikuto picked up the phone.

"What do you mean five point reduction?!" he yelled into the phone as he tied up the five and started to head back to the party.

"You let one of the water balloons slip through."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Well, Ikuto should be almost done with his errand." Ryuga looked up at the sky and saw something round flying off the roof of the boy's dorm. he snapped his finger and a thin needle shot out toward the object spinning at a high speed. It hits the round object and water exploded outward. The high speed spin dispersed the water into tiny droplets. There was a spark during impact as well. "They actually hid pebbles in those balloons. Ikuto, you are loosing your touch," he murmured to himself.

* * *

"So you gave me one of those tests without letting me know again?" Ikuto asked Ryuga with a great killing aura around him. He was definitely pissed off since he got caught up in one of Ryuga's annual report tests. "You gave everyone the test yet?"

"Well, I have one more person I have to test. Do this for me and I promise to leave you alone for a full year," Ryuga said with a huge grin on his face.

"You're not talking about me are you?" Sayuri asked giving Ryuga the same stare.

"O…of course not…Sayuri-chan…"

Kukai, Kairi, and Musashi walked toward the three standing there. "Ryuga, you're still afraid of Sayuri even though you two broke up I see," Kukai said with his carefree smile.

"I can't help it. She's scarier than a lion," Ryuga said with a chuckle. Sayuri smacked him over the head with her clipboard as usual. The entire group started to chuckle and laughed.

* * *

The party had finally ended. Utau and Amu were heading back to their rooms with little Ami. "So what do you think of the school, Amu?" Utau asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Ehh? Well, it was a party, and class had been fun." Amu face started to redden. "Utau, I think I'm in love."

"With who?" She was ready to strike at Amu if she said it was Ikuto.

"I think I'm in love with Tadase," Amu said with her head down. She was blushing up to her ears when she started to run back to her room with Ami leaving Utau at the dorm entrance.

Utau was shocked at what she just heard. Of all the people to fall for, she fell for the person who almost got Ikuto killed once. (Gee, it would've been better for her to fall for Ikuto instead) she thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Unfortunately, our writer is currently sick. Please wait one or two days for the next chapter. Remember to review as well or our writer might just put off his work.**

**Kenga: By the way, how's he doing now?**

**Sayuri: Sleeping. For once, I'm not tempted to wail on him.**

**Kenga: Wow, you're calm for once.**

**Sayuri: What's that suppose to mean Kenga?**

**Kenga: No...nothing...**

**Tadase: Hinamori-san is in love with me?**

**Sayuri: Don't get your hopes up kid. Ryuga doesn't write any Tadamu stories.**

**Tadase: Why?**

**Sayuri: Cause I'm his editor and I can beat him up.**

**Kenga: She chase him around with an airsoft gun and shoots at him.**

**Sayuri: You said something, Kenga? (Evil grin)**

**Kenga: Nothing!**

**Miki and Yoru: It's our turn to take the spotlight so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Chapter 9 is finally out! I'm still a little sick but at least I can concentrate of my typing. This is a little special tribute to our little friends, Yoru and Miki. Sorry about the slow Amuto development but I'll try and speed it up soon.**

**Yoru: We get our own chapter?**

**Ryuga: Yes you do. You two are going to be in the spotlight this time.**

**Miki: Thanks Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Could you two do the disclaimer?**

**Yoru and Miki: Sure! Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ryuga: Thanks guys. It feels strange since no one beats me up in the disclaimer this time.**

**Sayuri: You want someone to beat you up? (Grin)**

**Ryuga: I take that back. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I want you seven to take care of a little business for me," said the dark figure sitting on the far end of the table. There was a profile of Miki on the table. "I want you to kidnap this person."

"Why do you need us?" said one of the people in the group. "You could execute this mission by yourself. She's only a normal girl."

"My true target is this," said the dark figure sitting across the group. He threw another folder at them. This time, it contains the profile on Yoru. "Set up the kidnapping and we will proceed to our second phase."

* * *

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted her big brother's name as she chased after him.

"What is it Utau?" Ikuto said coldly as he stopped. "If you want me to go out on a date, then I refuse," he said bluntly.

"That's not it!" she yelled out at him. "There's a bigger problem. Amu said she's in love with Tadase."

Ikuto's expression turned sour. He tried to hide it by turning around but Utau already saw through him. "She's free to do whatever she wants. Let's get to class already." Ikuto stormed off to class.

"Ikuto…" Utau was worried about her big brother.

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Ikuto sat in the park with Kukai and Kairi. Their brothers joined in as well. Ikuto was waiting for Amu to deliver his lunch but she was nowhere in sight. "What's taking her this long?"

"Are you talking about Hinamori-san?" Kairi asked in a nonchalantly. "I saw her walking with Tadase just a while ago."

Ikuto looked mad. He got up and left the group. Ryuga came up behind them and sat down. "So what's with the stray cat today?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that his favorite pink mouse had wandered off with someone else," Kukai said as he poked his straw into the packaged drink.

Ryuga started to chuckle. "So who's the one who took our kitty's toy?"

"Hotori Tadase," Kairi cut in on Ryuga's chuckle.

His face suddenly turned serious. He didn't know if he should tell them or not. Everybody was looking at the upbeat Ryuga's sudden change in mood. They were suspecting something. "I have to go," he said as he stood up and left the group. (Of all the people, why does it have to be him?) he thought to himself.

* * *

The rest of the school day felt dreadfully long. Both Ikuto and Ryuga were worrying about the situation in their own way. They didn't even bother going to class for the rest of the day. Ryuga lay around his office while staring out the large windows while Ikuto lied down on his favorite hill in the park.

* * *

School finally ended. Everyone went their way. Ikuto had a secret recording for his upcoming CD. Musashi and Kairi had their kendo tournament. Utau had to go to her signing at the mall for her new CD. Kukai had soccer practice. Sayuri and Ren went to the tea ceremony club with Temari. Ryuga had to finish up his report on the group he had been testing.

Yoru headed to his café to wait for the four girls to finish their club and head over to work. He was bored out of his wits since there were not a lot of customers at the café. Rush hour usually starts at around four to five when the clubs and competitions let out. Ran, Miki, and Su usually hang around their aneki, Temari, for naginata practice. Ran is also the cheerleader captain, Miki's the best artist in the art club, and Su sometimes helps out at the cooking club. They follow Yoru to the store sometimes but not everyday.

He started his homework for the day when Ran and Su burst through the door. "Yoru-tenchou!" they yelled out frantically.

The sudden loud burst from the two made Yoru jumped and fell from the chair. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. "What is it you two nya?"

"It's Miki! She got kidnapped desu," Su said frantically as she ran toward Yoru with Ran. "They left this."

It was a note. _Yoru, come to the warehouse near Easter office alone at seven tonight or your friend Miki will be killed._ It was hard to identify who took Miki since the note was put together using letters cut out from random magazines and newspapers.

Yoru took a look at the clock and it was almost five thirty. He tried to contact Ikuto and the rest of the group but no one picked up their phone. (What are they doing at this time?( he thought to himself. (Kairi's kendo tournament should be over, everyone's club should've been finished, and Ikuto and Utau's work should've been done by now.) He wanted to think about the situation a bit more but he was running low on time.

"Ran, Su, I'll leave the store in your care for now nya," he said as he pulled out a box from the drawer and left the keys on the table. "I'll bring Miki back nya."

* * *

Miki woke up in a dark room. There were eight people surrounding her with a black mask covering their faces. The person who seemed to be the boss walked up to her. He puts his hand next to her face and lifted it slightly. She tried to get loose but the ropes were tying her down to the wooden chair she was sitting on.

The person moved in closer and whispered into her ears. "Don't worry; your little boyfriend is coming to get you. We will take good care of him when he gets here." There was a loud chuckle as the door closed behind him, leaving this madman inside with her.

* * *

"So that's where they are keeping Miki nya," Yoru said as he strapped on a pair of long claws to his forearms. It was similar to Ikuto's claws but slightly shorter. The claws extend straight out like sword blades instead of curving upward slightly.

He threw the box down on the ground and made a dash over to the guards outside in the same way Ikuto does. He ambushed the guard to the right of the door but it got deflected. There seem to be something surrounding the guard, something string-like. (That felt like Utau's Nightmare Lorelie nya. Why does this person know how to use it?)

The guard on the other side of the door turned toward Yoru and threw four daggers right at him. He managed to dodge the daggers but the daggers doubled back and cut his left arm. (Wait…that was Ren's Backlash Daggers. Something's not right here nya.)

There was no time to waste. He went for a head-on attack, charging right into the person surrounded by the weird wire-like barrier and slamming her on the ground. She got knocked out fast which surprised Yoru even more. (If that was Utau, she would've gotten up and beat the living daylight out of her opponent nya.)

The person with the daggers threw out eighteen daggers this time. Yoru charged forward and slammed her down on the ground hard. He jumped upward just in time to avoid the daggers flying right back at him. With that, he was finished with cleaning up the enemies outside.

The moment he opened the door, someone's elbow landed right under his chin. He was floating in midair as the person turned around to face him. She pulled out two automatic airsoft pistols and fired rapid rounds at Yoru. The little copper pellets hit him like a hail storm as he tried to block off as much as possible with his twin claws. No matter how hard he tried, he still got damaged. His forearms were covered with bruises.

* * *

Miki heard gunfire outside the room and started to struggle again. Yoru! she tried to yell out but her mouth was muzzled.

The man standing next to her was laughing. "Looks like they are having a lot of fun outside."

A drop of tear ran down Miki's face as she thought about Yoru risking his life outside trying to save her.

* * *

(What's going on here? It feels like I'm fighting against my ex-team members nya) Yoru thought as he got up from the ground covered with bruises. The person who fired the rounds of pellets at him was not in front of the doorway anymore. She probably hid behind the wall again, he thought as he examined the dirt mark left on the ground. It slid off to the right side. Yoru lifted both his claws above his head and slashed down on the wall hard in an X. the wall crumbled as he tackled right into it. The person hidden behind slammed onto the ground along with Yoru.

Yoru stood up after the impact but the person he slammed into stayed down. "That was easier than I thought nya," he said to himself. A small spark caught his attention as he did a cartwheel to his right. There were three people attacking him this time. One of them had one sword in each hand, another one wields his sword in a kendo stance, and the last person wields claw just like his. A small sickle flew at him from behind and cuts him right on the shoulder. There was a small jingling sound as the sickle retracted back.

Yoru was up against four people. (If I guess correctly, these four are probably using aniki, Musashi, Kairi, and Kenga's attack pattern) he thought. (I better tell them someone is making replicas of all of us when I get back nya.)

The twin sword wielder launched his attack first. He had his arms crossed in front of him and was about to slash them across horizontally in front of him when Yoru caught his wrists. He couldn't attack. Yoru took the opportunity to ram his head onto his, knocking him out. This attack shook him up a bit but he couldn't rest yet.

The next two to attack was the swordsman and the sickle wielder behind him. The sickle flew right at Yoru again but he leaped upward and dodged it. He quickly stuck his claw down into the chain and caught it. The swordsman thrusts forward for an attack when Yoru blocked it with the chain he caught. He wrapped the chain around the sword, leaped behind the swordsman, and kicked him into the person with the sickles. They fell on top of each other and were knocked out right away.

The last person was the claw user, just like him. Yoru's body was close to its limit. He decided to finish the fight in one blow. The two charged at each other at full speed. Sparks flew as Yoru's opponent fell to the ground unconscious. There was a puddle of red fluid leaking out of his side as Yoru looked back. (Did I kill him?) he thought to himself as he dragged his worn out body to the small room at the far end of the warehouse.

He opened the door and found a person standing next to Miki. She fell down when she was struggling a lot after the crash Yoru made by slamming through the wall. The man laughed. "Yoru, you finally made it through all your opponents. I will be your last opponent for the day!"

The guy charged at Yoru but was sent flying upward when Yoru did a back flip, kicking him right on the chin. His head was sent through the ceiling as his body hung down loosely.

Yoru walked over to Miki and cut the ropes with his sharp claws. He then bends down and untied the piece of cloth tied around her mouth. "Miki…are you okay nya?" Yoru stuttered a little due to the pain.

Miki threw her arms around Yoru suddenly. She pulled Yoru down suddenly. "Yoru…Yoru…" she mumbled as tears ran down her cheek.

Yoru puts his right hand on Miki's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'll always protect you, Miki," he said while trying to keep his smile on his face. It was hard since the pain was getting to him.

A loud footstep suddenly landed in the room. Yoru jumped and looked back. The seven people he defeated were standing at the door. This is bad, I can't fight them all in this condition, he thought to himself as he tried to suppress his pain and keep his consciousness.

Miki suddenly got up and stood in front of Yoru. "I won't let you lay a finger on Yoru anymore. If you want to fight, I'll be your opponent!" she shouted at the group.

"Miki, don't! They're professional assassins!" Yoru tried to stop Miki but he couldn't pull himself up.

The person stuck in the ceiling freed himself suddenly and knocked her out by poking her with a long needle. "Well, you passed the test. That was your best performance in these two years," he said as he took off his mask. It was Ryuga.

"Ryuga?!" Yoru shouted. He was surprised that his test was this intense this time around. Usually he tells them to run errands and called them test. "Why did you go through all these trouble just to test me?"

"Well, you needed a push in your little relationship with Miki," Ikuto stated as he threw the red pouch strapped to his side on the ground. "Ryuga said it was a great idea to test your full ability and get you two together at the same time."

"Sorry about beating you to a pulp like that, Yoru," Sayuri apologized to Yoru. She was the one who went crazy with her little Gunslinger Party attack.

"Well, let's clean up and go home guys," Ryuga said as he dusted his clothes. "Yoru, why don't you carry your little princess back to her place? I'll give you a ride back to the dorms."

Yoru picked up Miki and walked toward Ryuga's car. They got in and Ryuga started the engines. Miki's arms suddenly wrapped around Yoru and brought his head down closer to her. "I…love…you…Yoru…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Yoru gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Miki."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 9. This is the longest chapter I've made so far. Hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene and the romance at the end there. I'll try and bring more Amuto next time.**

**Ryuga: Look at the two. They're cuddling together.**

**Sayuri: Yea, they're adorable together. Why did you have to go and have Yoru beat up like that?**

**Ryuga: It adds to the excitement. At least he doesn't get smack in the head on a daily basis.**

**Sayuri: I've been thinking, since Yoru and Miki are humans now, does that mean they look like Ikuto and Amu?**

**Ryuga: When you de-chibified them, they should resemble each other.**

**-Sayuri starts imagining the entire story in Amuto version-**

**Yoru (Tap Ryuga on the shoulder): Can I have the guest bedroom for the night with Miki nya?**

**Ryuga: For you, sure. I already prepared the room for you as an apology for beating you up.**

**Yoru: Thank you nya. (Picks Miki up bridal style) I'll see you in the morning nya. (Walks into bedroom)**

**Ryuga: Read and review while I try and snap my editor out of her Amuto daydream. Remember, five reviews before the next chapter! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for chapter 10!! This chapter isn't as exciting as the last chapter but it had some comical parts. Please enjoy :)**

**Ikuto: There's still no scene with me and Amu yet. When are you going to get to us?**

**Ryuga: Soon. Don't worry; you will not be disappointed from the next chapter on.**

**Ikuto: I hope so. I'm getting bored here.**

**Amu: You're getting bored? I feel left out on the last chapter.**

**Ikuto: Aww... (Hugs Amu)**

**Amu (Blush): What are you doing? Don't touch me there! Ikuto! Stop it!**

**Ikuto (Whispers into Amu's ear): I'm just comforting my little princess. (Moves hand under Amu's shirt)  
**

**(Ryuga pushed both of them into closet and locked it.)**

**Ryuga: Sorry about that but this is rated T. Sayuri, why don't you do the disclaimer this time.**

**Sayuri: Sure. Neither Ryuga nor I own Shugo Chara. If i did, the amine wouldn't be stuffed up with fillers, and Ikuto and Amu would've...**

**Ryuga: Sayuri! This is rated T!**

* * *

The car finally arrived at the dorms. Yoru took the unconscious Miki into the girl's dorm. it was approximately nine thirty at night. The girls standing in the hall started talking about the two.

"What's going on?" "What happened to Yoru-sama?" "Isn't that Shirayuki Miki?"

Ryuga followed closely behind the two. He lets out a sigh. (I will never get used to walking down these halls) he thought to himself.

They reached Miki's dorm. Yoru knocked the door with his foot since he was afraid of dropping Miki. Su and Ran opened the door. The three shared the largest room in the dorm next to Temari's.

"Yoru, what happened to you?!" Ran shouted as Su got dizzy from the bloodstain stuck on Yoru's torn up black t-shirt. There was a small scratch on his face as well. His entire body looked worn out with all the bruises and open wounds.

Temari suddenly swung her room's door. "Who the heck was yelling in the dorm!" she yelled out. She usually keeps a very ladylike composure but her temper isn't one of her best points.

Yoru was trying hard to keep his balance with all the wounds and the shouting shook him up. He lost his balance and swayed backward, slamming into the wall. Miki was still in a deep sleep due to Ryuga's tranquilizer needle. Blood started to flow out of the open wound on his shoulder as he tried to stand up again.

"Maa, what happened to you Yoru-chan?" Temari reverted back to her usual self after seeing Yoru's condition. "Come to my room and I'll treat your wounds," she said as she tried to pull Yoru into her room with Miki.

"Temari…please check up on Miki first nya…My wounds aren't…that deep…nya…" Yoru was forcing himself not to stutter. He was more concerned about Miki than his own body.

"I understand," Temari replied. Yoru dragged his body into Temari's room holding up Miki. "Ryuga-san, may I have a word with you afterward?" Temari asked Ryuga with a demonic smile.

"Ye…yes…ma'am…" Ryuga stuttered in fear of what she might do to him later. Temari acts as the dorm's nurse from time to time. Not even Sayuri is brave enough to go up against her. Everyone in the dorm calls her 'aneki' for that reason. She acts as the 'big sis' of the dorm.

* * *

Yoru slowly lay Miki down on an empty bed in Temari's room. He then went outside and sat at the living room's chair, waiting for Temari to patch up any small scratches Miki might have received back in the warehouse.

Temari came out of the room. Yoru had a worried look on his face as he stood up and walked toward her. "So how's Miki?" he asked, trying to keep a cool head.

"She's fine. You don't have to worry about her. She's sleeping right now."

"That's good to hear," he said as he lost balance and fell onto the floor like a sack of rocks. He was out of energy from trying to suppress his pain and carrying Miki around.

* * *

Temari finally finished treating Yoru's wounds. She opened the door to find the entire group sitting outside. Everyone was concerned because they didn't expect Yoru to push himself that far. There were still some bloodstains on the floor.

"Ahem," Temari cleared her throat at everyone. "Ran-chan, Su-chan, Amu-chan, please go outside for a while." The three girls nodded and left the room.

"Well now, WHOSE IDEA WAS IT FOR THE TWO TO END UP LIKE THIS?!" Temari yelled out furiously. Her eyes were filled with burning rage. She was ready to beat someone to death.

Everyone pointed at Ryuga as he stood up. "Aww gee, thanks guys," he said with a huge sigh.

Temari came up behind Ryuga when his back was facing her. "Ryuga-san, may I please have a word with you?" Her demonic smile was scarier up close. It sends a chill down his spine. "Would everyone please leave the room? I need to have a little 'talk' with Ryuga-san here."

Everyone stood up and left the room. Musashi was the last to leave the room. He turned around before setting foot outside. "Hime, please go easy on him," he told Temari.

"I will, Musashi-sama," Temari said with a kind smile on her face. Musashi is the only one she will ever show that kind expression to.

(Maybe I should try giving these two a push next time) Ryuga thought to himself. He was cut short from thinking when Temari threw a deadly glare at him.

"What's going on in that twisted head of yours?! Speak up!" she yelled at Ryuga while shaking him back and forth. Musashi left the room so he wasn't able to get any back-up.

* * *

(That was Ryuga's fault. He shouldn't be plotting in front of Temari-hime) Musashi thought to himself as he closed the door.

Everyone was sitting out in the lounge waiting for Temari and Ryuga. The loud yelling could be heard throughout the entire dorm. There was a sudden crashing sound coming from Temari's room as she walked out. "Sorry for the commotion," she said with a smile. Everyone took a look inside to see what happened. There was a large bookcase toppled on top of Ryuga. He wasn't moving at all.

"What did you do to him this time, hime?" Musashi asked Temari.

"Nothing, he was just being a little stubborn," Temari said with a giggle. "How about we leave the small matter here and get something to eat. You haven't have dinner yet I'm guessing, right?"

"Sure, hime," Musashi replied with a smile as the two walked off.

"…Why…can't…she…show…that…kindness…to…me…" Ryuga mumbled while being crushed under the bookcase. Everyone lifted it up with every ounce of strength they had.

"How did Temari-san drop this bookcase over you, Ryuga?" Kukai asked.

"She actually picked it up and dropped it on top of me. That girl is the only thing scarier than Sayuri."

Sayuri slapped Ryuga over the head with the usual clipboard again. The impact knocked him out this time since he was still shook up from the entire bookcase crashing down on his head. "Let's go back to our room everyone," she said as she dragged Ryuga off.

* * *

The lounge was empty. Amu and Utau was the only two who stayed behind. "So what happened?" Amu asked with a clueless expression.

"Amu, we need to talk. It's about Tadase," Utau said. She was dead serious about the subject at hand.

"He asked if I want to have lunch with him today," Amu said happily.

Utau suddenly puts her hand on Amu's shoulders. "Listen, this may sound a little rude, but I need you to break up with that person."

Amu was shocked. "Why? He is a great person. Also, aren't you in love with your own brother? Why are you trying to have us break up?"

"I cannot tell you anything right now, but this is not a wise move, Amu. Please try and take my warning seriously," Utau said as she started to head outside.

Amu started heading back to her room as well. (Utau wants me to break up with Tadase-kun? What could the reason be?) she thought as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Utau stopped right as she was about to exit the dorm. "Ikuto, I know you were listening. Come out."

"I could never get past you, could I," Ikuto said with a smirk. "Why are you trying to help me break those two up?" His expression turned serious. Tadase's issue had always been a taboo in front of Ikuto. Even though he tries hard to suppress his anger, Utau's still able to see through him.

"I don't want to loose an important friend, that's all," she replied calmly.

"So you finally got over your brother complex?" Ikuto said a little surprised. "You do know that if Tadase is not in the picture, I would try even harder to make Amu mine right?"

"Amu's meant for you. If she starts dating that brat, I know you will never have a single peaceful day. I rather see you happy than force you to stay by my side forever." A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to shake it off.

Ikuto walked over to Utau and patted her head. "Don't force yourself too much," he said with a smile. He had never shown this side to Utau ever. Ikuto puts on his usual smirk after Utau calmed down. "By the way," he stated, "we are siblings. I will have to stay by your side forever whether I want to or not."

"Mou, Ikuto," Utau said with a happy smile as she pulled Ikuto outside. Kairi and Kukai were waiting for the two of them to go out and have dinner.

Ikuto smiled at Utau's cheerfulness. (One day, I'll free everyone from his clutches. I swear) Ikuto thought.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's a bit short but my head need some rest after my long chapter on Yoru and Miki. The next chapter will include some Amuto. I promise so don't kill me.  
**

**Ikuto: Utau got over her brother complex? Ryuga-san, I think you made us too OOC here.**

**Utau: I'm not complaining. Ikuto's finally nice to me.**

**Ikuto: ...yea...that part just creep me out.**

**Ryuga: Well, I like Utau a bit too much to have her end up heart broken and this is not an incest story. This is also a good way of keeping the story on the right track.**

**Utau: Are you going to make an incest story of me and Ikuto? (Puppy eye stare)**

**Ryuga: _Sigh _Please Utau, don't make me pull that story out again.**

**Utau (Blush): I understand. (Sits down quietly)**

**Sayuri: Ryuga...I thought you said you burned all copies of that story...**

**Ryuga: Eto... well... I did keep a copy of it on my laptop... It was something that's too good to be deleted...**

**Sayuri (Pulls out airsoft guns): That's it! You are getting a taste of Gunslinger Party IRL!**

**Ryuga: ...Temari... I'll leave the rest to you. (Runs away)**

**Temari: Please review (Mood change) Or I'll slice you to bits!**

**Sayuri: Come back here while I beat some sense into you! (Chased after Ryuga)**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! A new chapter and finally more Amuto. Since I'm afraid of nongpad and Rainy's weapons, I'm going to tune down all Tadamu portions. There will not be a lot of descriptions of the time when Amu spends her time with Tadase. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
**

**Amu: Wait... did you make Ikuto do perverted things to me in this chapter?**

**Ikuto (Sneaks up behind Amu and whispers): He doesn't need to 'make me' do those things to you. I'll gladly do them even if he doesn't want me to.**

**Amu: Hii! (Hides behind Ryuga) Don't do that Ikuto!**

**Ryuga: Don't worry Amu, he isn't going to do anything to you yet.**

**Amu: Yet?**

**Ryuga: What? At least I'm letting you take this relationship slowly.**

**Ikuto: So how much longer before I...you know...turn her world up-side-down.  
**

**Ryuga: This is rated T! I've mentioned that last chapter already!**

**Ikuto: Alright. I'll follow along but I'm leaving if I don't get any reward at the end.**

**Ryuga: Okay, deal. In return, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara. If he did, Sayuri would've made him write more stuff between me and Amu. (Smirk)**

**Sayuri: I sure would! Now start writing more Amuto! (Points gun at Ryuga)**

* * *

The week passed by in a blink of an eye. Yoru's wounds had healed due to Miki's care. The two were the talk of the school. All's well except for the relationship between Ikuto and Amu.

Throughout the week, Amu had been spending time during lunch with Tadase. Since she kept neglecting the list Ikuto gave her during that time, he usually had to go up to the two and break their conversations up. The teasing hasn't stop yet either. The more Amu sees Tadase, the more Ikuto want to tease her. That was the only way he could calm himself down without trying to use Ryuga as his personal punching bag.

It's now the second week of school. Quizzes and homework started to pile up on Amu as Ikuto finish his work without even trying. He was able to juggle his job and school and still have time to laze around his room.

"Ikuto, why aren't you with your pink-haired princess?" Kukai asked as he packed his books up. He was heading to the library to study with his new girlfriend.

After Utau told Ikuto she gave up on him, Kukai stepped into the empty void left in Utau's heart. Ikuto was pissed off the first few weeks since his roommate kept calling him 'nii-san,' but that little joke of Kukai stopped after Ikuto said he would stop him from seeing Utau ever again.

"You should pay more attention to my little sister, Kukai. I don't want you to fool around like this all the time while she's waiting for you," Ikuto said lazily as he rested on his bed. He shot Kukai a deadly glare as he laughed.

"Nii-san is scary," he said as he was about to leave the room. He turned his head around as he opened the door. "Why don't you bring your little pink mouse with you to the library? We can make it a double date. Think about it."

The door swung shut as Ikuto pondered about Kukai's suggestion. (It's worth a try I guess.)

* * *

After helping Ami out with her homework like he always does, Ikuto took her back to Amu's room. He stood at the window and saw his little pink-haired princess working hard on her homework. The window slid open as Amu turned her head. She saw Ikuto standing there with Ami on top of his shoulder.

"I see you're having a hard time with your homework," he said with a smirk. "Need some help?" He was definitely taunting Amu, but she ignored him.

"I don't have time for you today, Ikuto. I have a lot of quizzes at the end of this week and I need to study for them," she said as she went back to her books.

"Why don't you ask that kiddy king to help you out?" Ikuto said angrily but Amu didn't notice it.

"He said he's busy with his own study," Amu sighed. "Just let Ami in and please leave me alone for the rest of the week."

"I can't do that, Amu," he said suddenly. She turned her head and saw the huge grin on Ikuto's face. He was definitely plotting something. "If my servant fails at her education, it would mean I fail as your master." His smirk started to grow. "Since that kiddy king wouldn't help you with your study, I'll have to step in. Meet me in the library tomorrow night at seven thirty sharp," he said as he placed Ami down in Amu's room and walked away.

(I guess I'll give it a try) Amu thought to herself. (My grades are bad enough for me to try anything.)

* * *

"He's late," Amu said as she waited outside the library. It was fifteen minutes passed seven thirty. Ami was back in her room doing her homework. "When he gets here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," she said, clenching her fist.

"Give who a piece of your mind?" a soft whisper blew into her ear from behind. She jumped and saw the tall dark blue-haired guy standing behind her. Utau and Kukai were behind him.

"So you guys finally decided on a study date?" Kukai asked abruptly.

"The question caused Amu's face to blush a light shade of red. Utau hits Kukai with her elbow as he was laughing. "Don't say things that would make other people feel uncomfortable," she said coldly and walked into the library. Kukai followed her.

"So are you gonna stand there all day staring at the ground or do you want me to help you with your study?" Ikuto asked as he looked at Amu.

Amu finally snapped out of her little trance. Her face was still slightly flustered from Kukai's question. "I'm coming," she said as she went after Ikuto who entered the library.

* * *

"And that's how you get the answer," Ikuto pointed out the solution to Amu as she nodded.

(There's no way he would ever ask me out on a date. He just thinks of me as his personal errand girl, right?) Amu was stuck in her own thought. She was getting confused. Ikuto usually just pick on her but he's suddenly helping her.

"Amu, are you listening?" Ikuto blew down her neck and made her yelped. Everyone in the library looked at them suddenly as Amu sank back down into her chair.

Ikuto was chuckling. "That was cute, Amu," Ikuto said. Apparently, Amu had given up on telling Ikuto not to call her first name.

Amu sighed. "Why are you so concerned about me, Ikuto?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "You tease me and help me all the time. I don't even know what to think anymore."

"I'm just concerned about your welfare," Ikuto said. "I don't want my little pink mouse looking sad," he said as he inched closer to Amu.

Her face was turning redder. "Please don't do this. I get more confused when you're nice to me," she was trembling. She doesn't know how to cope with the awkward feelings she has toward him.

Ikuto sighed. "Don't think about it too much. Just take it slowly, there's no rush," Ikuto said as he pulled himself back. "Well, that's it for tonight. We'll pick this up tomorrow, same time." They looked at the clock and it was about ten.

* * *

"That looked like a good first study date for the two of you," Kukai said as Ikuto entered the room. He went back to their dorm around the time when Amu yelped out.

"I told her to take it easy. She looked like she was about to burn out," Ikuto sighed.

"Well, I know Ryuga told me to just focus on dating Utau but I'm still worried," Kukai said as he walked over to the fridge to grab some juice. "Tadase is a dangerous person," he muttered to himself as his mood took a turn for the worse.

"Did you say something?" Ikuto asked as he came out of his room with a bath towel, shampoo and soap.

"No…nothing," Kukai quickly reverted back to his usual self.

Ikuto brushed away all his suspicions and went into the bathroom. Kukai lounged on the couch in the living room as he thought to himself. (I almost slipped up there, he took a deep sigh as the water in the bathroom started to run. First generation of the anti-assassin group, Guardians, King's Chair Hotori Tadase. Well I guess I can't really expose him since that would mean my identity would be figured out as well.) He finished up his drink and headed off to his bedroom.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by fast with Amu spending her lunch time with Tadase, after dinner study time with Ikuto, and the rest of her free time running errands and working at Kuro-Neko Café. Her grades were starting to improve as she started spending more time with her 'master.' Summer break finally arrived after their final exam.

"So what should we do this summer?" Nagihiko asked the group as they sat around the large corner table at Kuro-Neko Café.

"I don't really care," Rima said quietly as usual. She didn't show any facial expression at all.

"I don't really care either but who invited the kiddy king?" Ikuto was annoyed at the fact that he is even in the same room as Tadase.

Amu stood up and replied Ikuto's question. "I did. Why do you always act like that in front of Tadase-kun?" Ikuto looked to the side without replying.

"Eto…why don't we go to the beach?" Kukai tried to change the subject. He didn't want Ikuto to snap and start attacking Tadase.

Ryuga felt the pressure surrounding everyone due to Ikuto's anger as well. He decides to make one of his cracks at what Kukai said. "That's a good idea Kukai! If we go to the beach, it means we would be able to see the girls in bathing suits! We all know we need a little eye candy once in a while, right?!"

"That's enough from you," Sayuri and Utau said in sync as they hit Ryuga over the head, hard. Everyone looked at Ryuga's head as it slammed onto the table and started to chuckle. Yaya burst out laughing. The tension was broken as they all agree to meet at the beach for their first week of break.

"Let's go shopping then!" Ran shouted as all the girls joined in. Most of the guys sighed since they knew they were going to be the bag carrier for the rest of the day.

"Miki and I are staying here in the café. You guys go out and have fun nya," Yoru said as he waved goodbye to his friends. He didn't have to go since he went summer shopping with Miki the week before.

* * *

"You finally cheered up a bit?" Ryuga asked the bored Ikuto. They were waiting outside the swimsuit store since the girls didn't want the guys to follow.

Ikuto gave him a deadly glare which told him to back off, but he came closer. "I have a plan," Ryuga said as he pulled Ikuto's head down next to his. "Since we are most likely going to stay at your summer beach house, why don't you come up with the room list?"

Ikuto suddenly got interested in what he had to say. "What are you trying to say?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well," Ryuga continued with his plan. Ikuto's smirk grew as he nodded and agreed with what Ryuga was saying. At the end, they shook each other's hand and gave each other a nod. "This is going to be a fun beach trip," Ryuga said as they continue plotting.

* * *

**End chapter 11. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry about cutting the story off at the planning but you should be able to figure what's going to happen in the next few chapters.**

**Amu: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Ryuga: You'll see soon enough. (Smirk)**

**Ikuto: Is there anything perverted? (Smirk)  
**

**Ryuga: The perverted part is coming up in chapter 13 when you guys play a certain 'game'**

**Amu: Why is it always with Ikuto?**

**Ryuga: Because Sayuri is pointing her gun at my head...**

**Sayuri: Am not! (Puts away gun)**

**Ryuga: Be glad I didn't make Ikuto physically harass you yet.**

**Tadase: Am I getting the spotlight anytime soon?**

**Ryuga: Not until the end of the story. I doubt you will like it though.**

**Tadase: Well, as long as you don't make me the bad guy or get me killed.**

**Ryuga: I'm not promising anything. (Walks away)**

**Tadase: Hey! What's that suppose to mean! (Chase after Ryuga)  
**

**Amu (Sigh): Ryuga's in a bad mood. Read and review. It might cheer him up.**

**Ikuto: Yea, review more so there can finally be some hot Amuto moments. (Whispers and smirk)**

**Amu (Clueless): What did you say?**

**Ikuto: Nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woot! Chapter 12 is here! I've up the Amuto level here so please enjoy it!**

**Ikuto: So I finally get to...**

**Ryuga: Tease your little Amu. (Gives Ikuto a death stare)**

**Ikuto: Okay, gee, I thought a guy writing the story would let me do more things to Amu.**

**Ryuga: Sorry if I'm not as perverted as you.**

**Amu: So I'm safe for another chapter?**

**Ryuga: I wouldn't say that if I were you.**

**Amu (Reads first few lines of the story): I what?!**

**Ikuto: What is it? (Reads the first few lines) Alright! So the perverted stuffs are coming up!**

**Ryuga: That was a surprise for you two. _Sigh_**

**Amu: He's...sharing...a...room...with...me...**

**Ikuto: Thank you! (Tried to give Ryuga a hug)**

**Ryuga (Used Sayuri as a shield): I don't want to be hugged by another guy. Sayuri, take care of the rest while I continue the Amuto story. (Walks away)**

**Sayuri (Being hugged by Ikuto): Thanks Ryuga! (Turns to readers) Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara. If he did, Tadase wouldn't be gay-looking.**

**Tadase: I'm not gay!**

* * *

Amu looked at the list Ikuto gave her with her mouth wide open. "We're sharing a room at your beach house?!" she yelled in disagreement with the room's pairing. "Whose idea was it for us to be paired in boy girl pairs?" She looked at Ikuto with rage building in her eyes.

Ikuto chuckled but tried to put up a serious façade. "It was Ryuga's idea. He said that most of us could use some alone time with our better half on the trip." Even though it was true that Ryuga was the one who suggested the idea, Ikuto was the one who went with it. "Ami's going to be with us as well so why are you complaining?"

"Why can't you put me with Tadase?" Amu asked.

Ikuto's mood started to turn sour but instead he decided to tease Amu. "Aww… I want to spend some time alone with my little pet. You've been neglecting your work and I just want to know why," he said as he moved closer to her face. He lowered the dark shades he wore and gazed his sapphire eyes into Amu's as she start to blush. She tried to avoid eye contact and hide her redden face but Ikuto didn't let her. He puts his right hand gently on her face and turned it toward him.

Ikuto's eyes always put Amu in a trance when he focused it upon her. She suddenly snapped out of it when she realized all her friends were staring at them. "Ikuto, get away from me!" she yelled as she pulled herself back away from Ikuto.

"Let's get a move on already! We don't have all day here you know!" Ryuga shouted at the group as they put their bags into the trunk of the cars. The designated drivers were Ryuga, Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai, and Temari.

Ikuto had the least amount of people in it since he drives a convertible so the only person riding with him was Amu and Ami.

Temari scrolled down her window and shouted at everyone, "What's taking all you brats so long! Get in the car already!" After everyone got ready, Ryuga and Temari nodded at each other. "Let's have a race whoever gets there the fastest will be exempted from cleaning tonight!" Temari yelled out and floored the gas paddle.

The four cars zoomed off in a flash as Ikuto took his sweet time getting into his car. "Well, let's head out as well then," he said as he tightened his seatbelt and released the break. Unlike the other maniacs, he was actually a safe driver.

"You're not going to race those four?" Amu asked. She was confused since it seems like Ikuto was the type who likes a challenge.

"Those four are probably going to take the short route on the busy highway. We will beat them using the scenic route," he said as he maintained his speed. "This is a vacation, not a battle. We should enjoy ourselves a bit."

Amu nodded as she settled down. She was worried about the race since she didn't want to clean up after dinner. She wanted to spend some alone time with Tadase.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the highway)

Cars were honking their horns as the traffic stood still. The highway was packed with cars going out of Tokyo. Everyone was going to the beach due to the hot weather. Ryuga was just sitting in the car thinking about the two who was left behind in the group. (They should be somewhere around the mountain roads by now) he thought to himself as he waits for the traffic to move. Temari was blasting the horn like crazy next to his car as everyone else just sat back.

Tadase was looking at Ryuga from behind with distrust. (There's something not right with that Ryuga) he thought to himself. (He could've let me ride with Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto but he didn't. Instead, he rented a van so he can let more people ride with him.)

Tadase was right for doubting Ryuga since it was his plan to try and separate the kiddy king from the couple riding in the convertible.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ikuto!" Ryuga shouted out as he chased after the blue hair boy. He had a piece of paper in his hand and was waiving it around.

"What do you want this time?" Ikuto asked with a sigh. He doesn't like Ryuga at all since he only looks for him when he's up to something.

"Don't look at me like that, Ikuto," Ryuga said with a big grin on his face.

Temari, Yoru, and Kukai walked in on the two. "What did you call us here for?" Temari asked in a very polite way.

Ryuga turned to the three and handed them a piece of paper. "This is the groups I've made for the trip tomorrow. The people riding in your car are listed on the list." Everyone took a close look at the list and realized something. Ikuto's car only has one passenger: Amu. They looked up at Ryuga as he backed up a little bit. "What? Ikuto drives a two-seated convertible. There's only enough room in the back of his car for two little kids. It's also a good way for the two love birds to have some alone time."

Everyone nodded except for Ikuto. "Even if Amu was the only one who's riding with me, I don't think that we could have a lot of 'alone time' since we would be packed together in the jammed highway," he stated clearly. He's right about that since the highway would be packed with vacationers.

Ryuga took out a small map. It was a different route from everyone. "This is the scenic route you will be taking. You will even arrive an hour before we do at the very least. Have fun with your little servant," he said as he walked off.

Ikuto smirked. (He isn't half bad sometimes) he thought to himself as he headed back to his room with Kukai.

* * *

The three taking the alternative route was zooming past the open road toward their destination. Ami was sitting in the back seat, asleep. Ikuto haven't shown any emotion after he got into the car, not even a smirk. This made Amu worried. "Ikuto…are you feeling okay?" she asked as she looked at him. He had the pair of dark shades covering his eyes since morning.

"Ohh…I'm fine, why?" Ikuto asked as the smirk appeared on his face again. "Is my little pet worried about her master's well-being?" The first thing that comes out of his mouth was a tease at Amu.

Her face flushed as she looked down at her knees. "You just don't look like yourself today. It felt awkward."

Ikuto let out a small sigh and smiled. He reached over to Amu's head and patted her. "Don't worry about me. It's just that I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Amu kept her eyes down. Her face was getting redder by the second. (He isn't so bad sometimes. He just behaves like a jerk most of the time to hide his vulnerability) she thought as she smiled.

Ikuto looked at the signs and saw an upcoming rest area. "Let's stop for lunch. It's almost twelve anyway," he said as he made a left off the main road.

* * *

"So how do you think of the trip so far?" Ikuto asked Amu as they sat down in the restaurant he stopped at.

"It had been really nice. The scenery was refreshing, the wind blowing through my hair felt great, and spending some time away from the busy lifestyle is a good way to relax," Amu said as she looked out the window next to them. It had been a while since she felt relaxed since she had been working hard in school and at the café. There were also Ikuto's little list that she had to finish daily.

Ami cuts in as Ikuto was enjoying looking at Amu sitting there, bathing in the warm sunlight. "It's been a while since Onee-chan and I went on a trip. Arigato, onii-chan!" Ami said with a wide smile.

Ikuto just patted her head gently and gave her a smile. "You're welcome, Ami-chan." He suddenly looked up at Amu and held out a little envelop. "By the way, Amu, I took a look at your grade."

Amu gasped and jumped at the little folded up paper Ikuto had in his hand. She didn't even see her grades yet. "Give that back, Ikuto!"

Ikuto just smirked at her and threw it down on the table. "Well, your test scores were bad in the beginning of the year but you improved. Your grade is above a 'B' so on this trip, I promise I won't make you run errands."

Amu opened up the piece of paper and found out that her grades had improved. She wasn't doing well in school after she lost her parents and had to work and take care of Ami. It was all thanks to Ikuto's nightly study sessions. "Th…thank…you…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry but I did not catch what you just said," Ikuto said as he moved in closer. His grin grew as he moved in closer to Amu.

Amu was blushing again. "I'm not saying that again! It's embarrassing," Amu said as she hits the table. Some of the people there were looking at them as Amu slides down her seat from embarrassment.

Ikuto was chuckling at the situation. "Well, as a reward for your good grades, why don't I give you a small reward? Pick anything you want on the menu. I'll pay for it," he said as the waitress handed them the menu.

* * *

"For a girl your size, you sure do eat a lot," Ikuto said as he looked at Amu finishing all three orders with no breaks.

"Well, I don't know when I will be able to have something this good again," Amu replied as she eats the final piece of the steak. "I have a fast metabolism anyway and I've had stuff from the Kuro-Neko Café once too many times."

"Well, you better not let Su or Yoru hear you say that," Ikuto smiled at the cheerful Amu sitting in front of him. The waitress brought out their desserts. Amu ordered a strawberry parfait large and shares it with Ami while Ikuto had mint chocolate ice cream.

"You know, if you eat that much, you'll get fat," Ikuto said with a smirk as Amu started eating the huge parfait.

"I'm sharing it with Ami. Why do you care anyway? Just leave me alone," Amu said as she pouts.

"I can't leave you alone. You interest me," Ikuto said with a serious expression. Amu started to tense up as Ikuto said this and blushed a light shade of pink.

Ikuto suddenly let out a small chuckle and laughed. The tension was broken and Amu felt like she was tricked. "Why are you always doing this to me?" she asked him loudly.

"You really are the best person to mess with," Ikuto said as he continued his laughter.

"I had enough!" Amu was getting angered by Ikuto's little tease. She was cut short when Ikuto slipped a mouthful of his ice cream into her mouth. "Wha…what was that for?" she stuttered.

Ikuto picked up another spoon of his ice cream and puts it in his mouth. "Mmm… the taste of mint, chocolate, and strawberry. I like it." The smirk on his face is back as Amu's face started turning deep red.

(Tha…that was an indirect kiss…) she thought to herself. For the rest of the time she just sat there quietly with her head down and picking at the parfait slowly.

* * *

"That was a great lunch," Ikuto said as he got into the car. Amu was still too embarrassed to lift her head up. She just gave Ikuto a little nod.

"Ami had a great time!" little Ami shouted in the back seat as Ikuto started the car. She didn't understand what went on with her sister but didn't really seem to pay attention to the issue there.

* * *

(Back with Ryuga and the others)

Temari was still blowing the horn off like crazy while everyone else rested their tired selves in the passenger seat. Lunch was over and everyone felt a little bit sleepy, except for the drivers. Tadase opened his eyes and found out that everyone was asleep other than Ryuga, the driver in his car. He took out his cell phone and called someone.

"How goes the inspection?" a foreign voice said over the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was separated from Hinamori Amu. She is currently with Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase whispered into the phone.

"What happened, King?!" the voice yelled at Tadase furiously.

"It was Shiratori Ryuga. He betrayed us."

* * *

**The end of Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed the cute Amuto scene. Next chapter would have more Amuto so look forward to it.**

**Tadase: Why am I talking to a dark figure on the phone at the end of the story?**

**Ryuga: Cause that's the only thing I can do to make you not gay...or less gay...**

**Tadase: I'm not gay!**

**Ryuga: Well, all the Amuto fans and Tadase haters said differently and I'm afraid of them so I'm with them.**

**Tadase: I'm not gay... (Sits in corner and picked at the wall)**

**Ryuga: Stop that! I don't want to patch up the mess you make later!**

**Amu: I can't believe what you did to me!**

**Ryuga: What? I didn't make Ikuto rape you so why are you complaining?**

**Ikuto: I get to rape Amu?**

**Tadase (Still sitting in corner): _Sob sob_ I'm not gay...**

**Ryuga (Picks up a claymore with three blades): Get...out...NOW!**

**-Everyone panic-  
**

**Ikuto: Where did you get that?!**

**Ryuga: This is from my original work, _Neo-Magister Saga_. If you don't want to see the damage I can do with this, I suggest everyone quiet down. (Evil smile)**

**Everyone: Yes sir!**

**Ryuga: Read and review please. Reviews brighten my life.**

**Amu (Whisper): He's scarier than Temari...**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter and more Amuto-ness. I like to thank Amulet CoolnSpicy08 and Keiko for suggesting the 'seven minutes in heaven' thing. I took that to the next level haha. Enjoy.**

**Ikuto: 'Seven minutes in heaven'... Sounds fun. (Looks at Amu)**

**Amu: What?**

**Ryuga: Ikuto, don't start yet. Just wait for the story.**

**Ikuto: Aww, come on, I just want to practice a little before the actual scene.**

**Amu: Ryuga, what is he talking about?!**

**Ryuga: It's something you'll enjoy a lot. (Evil smile)**

**Amu: I have a feeling this is not going to turn out good...**

**Tadase: Do I get a go at that game?**

**Ryuga: If you don't want to get hurt then don't ask. (Points at Sayuri sharpening Ikuto's claws) Trust me, she's scarier than me wielding that claymore.**

**Tadase (Retreats to corner): Okay.**

**Ryuga: And now, my disclaimer. I do not own Shugo Chara or _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _by Buono! Have fun reading.**

* * *

"We're here," Ikuto said as he got out of his car. He was the first to arrive at the beach house and thus he won the race. "The others are most likely still on the highway."

Amu got out of the car slowly and followed closely behind Ikuto with Ami. She was still shocked from the indirect kissing incident. Ikuto looked at Amu and stopped. He turned around and tilted his head down toward her. "Itadakimasu," he whispered with a smirk as his lips approached Amu's.

Amu finally snapped out of her embarrassment. She pushed Ikuto away as she yelled at him, "Get away! Hentai Neko!"

Ikuto almost fell but he bounced back up with a back flip. "Aww, come on, Amu. I just want to taste that strawberry flavor left in your mouth." Amu was blushing from both anger and embarrassment. He straightened his T-shirt and jeans and picked up the bags in the car. "By the way, since when did you start calling me a cat?" he asked as he remembered what Amu called him when she pushed him.

"Since I heard Yoru-tenchou called you one," she answered and started walking toward the beach house. Ami was looking at the two the entire time and Amu forgot about it.

Ami pulled on Ikuto's jeans and he bends down. "Onii-chan, I think onee-chan really like you," she whispered into Ikuto's ear. "Onee-chan never behaved like this in front of anyone before."

"Oh really?" Ikuto said quietly. "I think your onee-chan likes me too," he said with a genuine smile at Ami and patted her head. "I like your onee-chan too."

* * *

Amu stood in front of the open door with her mouth wide open. The inside of the huge house was exquisite. The hallway stretched out from the entrance toward the two staircase which curves upward into another hallway. The walls were decorated with beautiful arts of different sceneries. The white wall reflected the light outside and brightens the beautiful marble flooring. In between the twin staircase was a beautiful white flower vase with an assortment of beautiful flowers with complimenting colors. Beautiful sunflowers surrounded by the tiny jasmines buds and pink daisies.

"How do you like the place?" Ikuto asked as Amu looked at the place in awe. "Let me drop our stuff in the room first. I'll be right back."

He started to walk toward the staircases when Amu tugged on Ikuto's shirt. "Ho…how are you able to buy this place?" She was amazed at the large mansion Ikuto owned.

"I have some jobs," Ikuto said as he looked away. He doesn't want to reveal too much about his past if he didn't need to. "I also store up the allowance my parents give me every year. It isn't hard when your parents are one of the richest people in Japan."

Amu was still stuck in awe at the fact that Ikuto owns the place. The enormous mansion was under his name. They walked toward the master bedroom at the very end of the hallway. Unlike the rest of the rooms, there was a large white oak double door mounted on the entrance. The beautiful carving of vines surrounded the outer edge and the frame. Once the doors swung open, the beautiful sky blue paint on all the walls came into view. There was a large white oak bed placed against the wall with beautifully handcrafted nightstands on both sides. There were carvings of birds and clouds on the drawers and closet doors. The ceiling was painted with white clouds. The feeling of floating in midair filled Amu as she entered the room.

"This is beautiful…" Amu muttered to herself.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ikuto said as he placed all the bags on the ground. Ami was already jumping on the soft bed which doesn't seem to use springs.

"The color of your room, the place, everything is just amazing." Amu was still stuck in awe at the enormous mansion. "Why did you decide on this entire sky theme for your room, Ikuto?" she suddenly asked.

"It is very relaxing for me to be in this place. The blue sky, the white clouds, just floating around, free from every problems," Ikuto said as he opened the stained glass door on the side and walked out into the deck. It is connected to another door which opens from the hallway. There was a long picnic table in the middle and a barbecue grill off to the side. The view of the beach comes into view as he walked toward the edge.

Amu followed Ikuto out the deck. The sea breeze picked up as she tried to shield her eyes from the dust. As she opened her eyes, she sees Ikuto standing at the rail of the deck. His silky blue hair was blowing in the wind and the sun shining down on it, making it glowed in a beautiful light.

Amu tried touching the beautiful hair of Ikuto when they heard tire screeching coming from the outside of the house. "That must be them," Ikuto said as the sound of Temari shouting 'FIRST!' rang through the halls.

(What was I thinking?) Amu thought to herself as she snapped out of her little trance. She started thinking about Ikuto's expression when he was looking out toward the beach. There was a sign of loneliness in his eyes. (Could I be falling for him?) she asked herself.

"Come on, Amu. What are you doing standing there?" Ikuto asked as he looked back. His hand was on the opened door which leads to the hallway. He noticed Amu's face flustered a few shades of red. "Are you falling for me?" Ikuto teased.

Amu suddenly straightened herself out. "No! I will never fall for a jerk like you!" she yelled as she walked toward the door and down the hallway toward the front of the house. (He would never have feelings for me. I shouldn't even think about falling in love with a guy like Ikuto) she thought as a tear ran down her eye. She wiped it away and puts up a happy face to greet her friends.

* * *

"FIRST!" Temari's voice echoed throughout the halls. She looked at Ryuga, Yoru, and Kukai trying to heat her through the door. The three was out of breath.

"Temari," Ryuga said as he tried to catch his breath, "did you need to try and run me off the road just to win?" Temari usually gets serious when it comes to competing like this. The last time they had a competition, Temari almost cut off Ryuga's hand.

Nagihiko stood behind the tired out drivers with a forced smile. "That's nee-san for you…" All the passengers were out of breath as well. They all thought they are going to die due to Temari's crazy driving. The only people who were fine with her crazy driving were Utau, Musashi, Iru, and Nagihiko.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as Ikuto walked up to the rails set up on the second floor of the mansion. "What took you guys this long?" Ikuto asked as he gave everyone a smirk.

Temari saw Ikuto and turned her head around. Her mood got sour in a flash. "Tch, beat by the cat," she mumbled.

Ryuga just sighed and puts up his usual smile. "Well, looks like we are on cleaning duty after dinner."

* * *

After everyone dropped their things off and had dinner, Ikuto and Amu left the house for a little walk on the beach while everyone cleaned up. Ami followed the two since she wanted to play on the beach for a while. The two just stood on the sand bathing in the cool sea breeze. Amu was just enjoying Ami running around happily.

"This is really nice," Amu said as she crouched down. She combed her hair back as the wind blew through it. Ikuto just kept his eyes on the girl next to him. He was enjoying seeing her pure smile.

"Well, we should head back now," Ikuto said after he looked at his watch. It was almost eight thirty. Amu ran out to where Ami was and brought her back. The three made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Ami was finally asleep after the group finished chatting about their past and Yaya beating Kukai twenty times at the video game Ryuga brought for the trip. Amu took her to the bedroom and put her down on Ikuto's soft bed.

When Amu got back, Ryuga held a can in his hand. "Let's play a little game shall we?" he asked as he started shaking it. There were sounds of things knocking against the inside of the can. "It's called the King's game. Whoever picks the stick with the little crown on it can call out one to three numbers and tell them to do anything."

Everyone agreed to play so there were twenty-three sticks placed in the can. The night went on as the group laughed and cheered their friends on as they do awkward things. Three most interesting things which happened were Iru kissing Eru, Utau giving Kukai a lap dance, and Tadase doing the _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ full dance with Ran and Su.

As the night comes to an end, everyone drew their sticks. Ryuga was 'king' so he gets to pick the two numbers. He looked behind Ikuto and Amu and saw the two numbers on their sticks. "I say number three and nine had to strip down to their undergarments and stay in the closet for seven minutes. Sayuri and Temari were about to smack Ryuga behind his head when they noticed Amu and Ikuto panicking. They giggled and sat back down. Tadase was about to protest when Kukai dragged him back to their room.

Ikuto didn't want to do this as well, that is until he found out the person going in with him was Amu. She tried to protest but Ikuto hugged her from behind. "Come on, don't be tense. It is only a game," he said as he clings onto Amu.

Everyone were looking at Amu and telling her to just calm down. In the end, she had no choice but to do it. The two took off their clothes. Ikuto's slender body was fully toned. There were a lot of scars on his back as well but Amu didn't notice. Amu, on the other hand, doesn't look as grown up as Ikuto's. She was very petite. She body was not very developed.

Ikuto took a quick look at her and chuckled. "An A-cup and you're wearing strawberry underwear," he said as he tried to hide his laughter. "You really are a kid."

"Sorry for being undeveloped!" Amu yelled at Ikuto angrily. She was already aware of her undeveloped body but Ikuto was just adding insult to her low self-esteem. Amu turned toward Ryuga and gave him a cold stare. "If I lose my virginity, I'm blaming you," she said with a trembling voice as she turned toward the closer.

Ryuga took a sigh. "I promise I'll knock the door down if he tries anything funny with you,"

The two stepped into the closet and Ryuga closed the door. He then took a chair and jammed the door so the two can't get out. Everyone had their ears on the door trying to hear what is going on in there.

* * *

"I…Ikuto…What are you doing…" Amu said as she tried to push Ikuto away. She didn't want to be forced together with Ikuto like this. The door seems stuck so she couldn't get out.

"I just want to hold onto my cute little pet," Ikuto said teasingly.

"Why are you always like this? You treat me like a kid, tease me, and yet you worry about me. I don't know what I should feel toward you. You're always messing with my heart," she said as she looked up into his dark blue eyes. She was trembling.

Ikuto sighed as he pulled Amu toward his chest. "I told you not to think about it too hard, remember?" he asked in a calm voice. "These feelings are new to you and you don't really understand it."

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!" Amu cuts Ikuto off. "I know what this feeling is but I'm just not ready." She was still trembling in Ikuto's embrace. He suddenly gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Wha…what did you do that for?!" Amu was startled by the sudden kiss.

Ikuto gave her a smile. "Well, that was for stopping your trembling body." He was right. She stopped trembling due to the unexpected kiss. "Remember what I said before. I will not do anything you really don't want me to do," he said while he held Amu closer.

Amu pushed herself back a little so she could see Ikuto's face. "Before the time is up…could you…" Amu started to stutter since she was embarrassed. She wanted Ikuto to give her another kiss but couldn't bring out the courage to say it.

Ikuto looked at Amu forcing herself to say what she wanted and smiled. He lifted Amu's head a little and closed in on her lips. A shock was sent through Amu's body as Ikuto's soft lips touched her. Ikuto was about to let go of the gentle kiss on Amu's tender lips when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally mustered enough courage to ask Ikuto for a kiss. It was a rare opportunity for her to finally be this close to the person she liked without feeling awkward. She wasn't about to let it end with just a gentle kiss.

Unfortunately for her, the seven minutes was up. Ryuga and the others swung the closet door opened and found the two locking lips with arms around each other. They held each other closely and their bare bodies were touching each other. "Kinky…" Ryuga said as he tried to hide his laugh. Yaya was cheering at the two in the back while everyone else had their eyes fixed on the couple as they tried to hide their laugh. "Gee Ikuto, you're really loosing your touch. You didn't even sense us opening the door," Ryuga said as he cracked up.

The two looked at each other and quickly unhooked their arms. They were both blushing. "Well, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Ikuto said as the group agreed. They all headed back to their room.

* * *

**There you go, dear readers. My Amuto filled chapter. the descriptions really took a lot out of me. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Ikuto: I sure enjoyed it, but I have a question. Why do you write me as such a soft person?  
**

**Ryuga: Because of that chapter when you told Amu you wouldn't do things she really doesn't want you to.**

**Ikuto: When did I say that?!**

**Ryuga (Flips through manga to chapter 30): Here.**

**Ikuto: You got me there.**

**Ryuga: Well, I have a little present for you. You get to use the closet with Amu who is still in there, shock from what you did.**

**Ikuto: Thanks Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Remember to close the door.**

**Ikuto: Will do! (Closed closet)**

**Ryuga: Next chapter, I will bring everyone back into the story. (Turns to everyone who is in the story) Sorry about making everyone the supporting character.**

**Everyone: You should be!**

**Ryuga: _Sigh_... Please review as I start running again... (Runs away)  
**

**Everyone: Get back here! (Chased after Ryuga)  
**

**Amu: Huh? Where am I? Ikuto?! What are you doing?! Don't lick me! Ryuga! Ran! Miki! Anyone! Help!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is finally out! Don't know how many more chapters I have left in me but I'll finish it soon. Look forward to it.**

**Amu (Tremble): No one...helped me...**

**Ran: Sorry Amu-chan.**

**Ikuto: At least I didn't take your virginity.**

**Amu: That's not the point! (Stares at Ikuto with teary eyes)**

**Ikuto: _Sigh..._ Alright, I understand. I won't tease you like that again.**

**Amu: Really...?**

**Ikuto: Yes, really.**

**Ryuga: Well, since that's taken cared of, on with the story. Utau, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?**

**Utau: Sure. Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara. If he did, Ikuto wouldn't be my brother and I could...**

**Ryuga: Utau, please don't add your little comment.**

* * *

"Last night sure was interesting," Ryuga said as everyone gathered at the breakfast table. Amu and Ikuto were both blushing as they remembered what happened to them. Tadase was sitting on the side looking at Ryuga with doubtful eyes. "Well, let's finish up breakfast and head down to the beach," he said as he brings the food out from the kitchen. He was on cooking duty in the morning.

The breakfast table was cleared in a short time. Amu was surprised how good Ryuga made the breakfast. He doesn't look like the type of person who could take care of himself let alone cook. Ikuto took a sigh of relief as he walked down the hall. Amu had a confused look as she noticed Ikuto sighing. "What's wrong, Ikuto?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad Ryuga didn't do anything weird with the food this time," Ikuto said as they were walking back to their room to grab the things they brought for the beach. "He's a great cook but the last time, he drugged the food and knocked us all out. When I woke up, Utau was laying next to me, naked, with her arms around me! Everyone looked at me weirdly for a month."

Amu giggled. "So what happened at the end?" she asked as she tried to hold in her laugh. "How did you find out it was Ryuga's doing?"

"He finally confessed after a little torture. It still felt like he won in the end somehow." Ikuto sighed as he remembered the incident that day. Even though the problem was solved, Ryuga still got to his pride.

* * *

Everyone met at the beach. The boys were in charge of setting things up. It didn't take long for them to change since they all got to the beach in their trunks. The girls were in the changing room getting ready.

The first to step out were Ran, Miki, and Su. Ran had on a red school swimsuit with a heart printed on her chest. Su was wearing a green one-piece with frills near her waist. Miki was wearing a blue two piece which complimented her eyes. Daichi and Kiseki walked over to Ran and Su while Yoru stared at Miki with his eyes opened. He didn't expect Miki to come out dressed like that. The bathing suit he brought her was a striped one-piece. Miki made her way over to Yoru but he didn't move a muscle. He finally snapped out of his little trance after Miki gave him a kiss on the lips.

Kukai was laughing at him until he saw Utau walking out in a white string bikini. It fits her well developed body perfectly. Kukai was mesmerized by her beauty. He didn't pay attention when he tried to make his way toward her and tripped over the cooler they brought along.

The next person who caught everyone's attention was Temari. Her well-developed body was wrapped in the pink one-piece with patterns of cherry blossoms printed around her right waist. Musashi walked up to her and looked her right into her eyes. "You look beautiful, hime."

Temari turned her head and hid her blush with her hands. "Thank you, Musashi-sama." The two was definitely a well-matched couple.

"If we said that in front of Temari, she would've killed us," Ryuga whispered to the rest of the guys who had their eyes fixed on Temari as they all nodded.

Sayuri was the person who came out after Temari. Ren was next to her. They both wore a one-piece white swimsuit. Sayuri wore a straw hat and a white parka so she wouldn't get hit by the sunlight. Ryuga was the first one to let out a loud whistle at Sayuri. No one was brave enough to do what he just did since they are all afraid of what Sayuri is capable of doing. Her expression was, however, different from what they expected. Sayuri was blushing. She lowered her hat to hide her red face. "You really do like teasing other people, Ryuga," she mumbled as she sat down next to him.

"Just because we broke up, it doesn't mean I don't think you're still attractive," Ryuga said with his big smile he usually had on his face.

Amu was the last person to come out. She had a two piece white bikini similar to Utau's but she wore a white parks and a flowery cloth tied around her waist which runs down to her feet. Ikuto smiled as he approached her. Tadase suddenly cuts in on the two. "You look beautiful, Hinamori-san"

Ikuto mood took a turn for the worse but he didn't want to blow his steam in front of Amu. He slowly backed off. Amu saw Ikuto leaving and ran after him, leaving Tadase behind.

* * *

Everyone was doing their own thing on the beach. Ryuga and Sayuri were looking after the rest of the group with Temari. Sayuri didn't really like to move if she doesn't need to and Ryuga was just having a good time bathing under the sunlight. Rima, Kairi, Yoru, and Miki were playing beach volleyball while Ikuto and Amu sat under their beach umbrella eating the ice cream Ikuto brought. Tadase was nowhere to be found as usual while everyone else was in the water. Kukai was trying to showoff for Utau on his surfboard.

"So you left the kiddy king for me? Why?" Ikuto asked Amu. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Amu just blushed as she tilted her head onto Ikuto's shoulder. "I just want to stay close to my 'master.' Is that bad?" She was starting to grow fond of being around Ikuto especially after the closet incident. She still holds some feeling for the little blond prince but her feelings for Ikuto are growing.

Ryuga saw the two sitting on the ground in front of them and let out a big sigh of relief. He can finally relax a bit since the two had started to look more and more like a couple. Sayuri noticed as well. She was glad for the two to finally hook up. She bends down toward Ryuga and whispered, "At least she's falling for the person we assigned to protect her."

"That's true," Ryuga replied. "We can't let Tadase cut in on the two or they will both be in trouble."

* * *

Kukai was catching some waves on his surfboard when he noticed something at the far side of the beach where it was empty. Two people looked like they were talking about something next to a truck. The two shook hands and something was dumped into the water.

"What's wrong, Kukai?" Utau asked as she noticed his face changed a bit.

Kukai got off his surfboard and headed for the shores. "I need to pick something up from the car," he said as he gave Utau his usual smile and ran toward the car.

After a while, someone yelled 'SHARK!' as everyone panicked. There was a large gray shark swimming around in the water. The people on the beach were in frenzy as they all tried to run away from the beach.

Ikuto saw Utau being pushed around in the waters and tried to make his way toward her. Everyone else saw what happened and tried to help Utau but the shark was still swimming in the water. The shark opened up its huge mouth and rushed toward her. The wind was too strong for Ryuga to shoot his needles in especially with all the people around. Utau left her little bracelet back at the mansion as well. They wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

The shark was about to chomp down on Utau when a small skateboard-sized spinning at a high speed hits it. The shark fell back as Ikuto pulled Utau out of the water. The group tried to see who would've done that. There was no one standing at that angle when they looked over. The person who killed a shark with a move like that certainly isn't normal.

"What's going on here? There shouldn't be any sharks around here," Ikuto thought to himself as the entire group sat there on the side. The medics were checking to see if Utau was hurt or not. Ikuto's eyes met Ryuga's serious face as he gave him a nod. He nodded back.

* * *

After everyone calmed down from the incident, it was already five thirty. Ryuga held a small group meeting with the ex-members of the assassination team. "This doesn't look like a coincident," Ryuga told the group as everyone nodded in agreement. "Your weapon restrictions had all been removed. Please have them by your side at all times."

* * *

The night was livelier than ever due to the summer festival. The main path leading down from the nearby shrine was filled with game and food stands. Everyone had on their beautiful kimonos and yukatas. Most of the boys were wearing a grayish yukata and a pair of zōri except for Ikuto. He had a beautiful midnight blue kimono with a black sash around his waist. On his feet was a pair of geta. Due to the warning Ryuga gave them, he hid his claws under the long sleeves of the kimono. He stood out from the rest of the guys in the group.

Tadase walked up behind Ikuto. He was wearing a light gray kimono. Unlike Ikuto, he wore a pair of zōri like the rest of the group. He looked more like a girl due to his appearance and the light colored kimono. Everyone was laughing at him for that fact.

"Tadase, could you possibly look more like a girl?!" Ryuga said as his laughter bursts out.

Kukai was laughing with the rest of the group. "I know. We can put a blond wig on him and he would look exactly like a girl!"

Tadase was about to snap when the group stopped laughing suddenly. The reason was the girls coming up to them. Iru had on a red yukata while Eru had on a white one. Rima had on a beautiful yellow kimono with imprints of flowers around her legs. The sash was a beautiful golden color. Behind her was Sayuri. She wore a pure white kimono with beautiful lotus flower images printed from the bottom up to her thigh area. The beautiful pink sash around her complimented the color of the lotus. Following them was Utau. She wore a pure white with pictures of beautiful storks flying. The blue sash she wore resembles the blue sky the storks flew toward. Temari wore her usual pink furisode. There were pictures of cherry blossoms near the edge of the sleeve. The shade of pink on her clothes gets darker as it reaches toward the bottom of the sleeve. The layer inside and her sash was a darker shade of pink. She had a pair of cherry blossom pins in her hair as well. Amu was at the far back of the group. She had a black furisode which was covered in pictures of flowers. Her hair was let down for once instead of being held up by her trademark 'X' clip. The dark color of her clothes made her pink hair stand out more than usual.

Yoru and Kukai were in their usual shock stage after they saw how beautiful the girls were after dressing up. Miki and Utau smiled at each other. They walked over to their boyfriend and gave them a kiss to wake them up.

Musashi, as usual, walked up to Temari and held her hands. "This traditional garment fits you perfectly, hime," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Maa… Musashi-sama," Temari said as she tried to hide her blushed face as always.

* * *

Everyone went their separate ways and started to enjoy themselves at the festival. Tadase wanted to stay with Amu and Ikuto but he lost them in the crowd. Amu dragged Ikuto all over the place afterward. Shooting game, goldfish scoop, drawings, she tried every games at least once with Ikuto paying everything. They finally stopped when Ami started falling asleep. The three made their way up to the shrine.

"This had been a long day," Ikuto said as Amu nodded in agreement. Ami was sleeping with her head on his lap.

"You didn't play any of the games, are you sure you were having fun?" Amu asked Ikuto as she looked up at him. Even though it was summer, the night was still cold. She had her head on Ikuto's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Ikuto looked down into her honey gold eyes and gave her a smile. "I'm having fun if you are having fun."

Amu's face lit up after hearing Ikuto's answer. She held onto Ikuto's arm, not wanting to let go. Ikuto wrapped his other arm around Amu after he felt Amu clinging onto him tighter. The two looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss again when a huge explosion went off.

They ran over to see if anyone was hurt. Ikuto had his claws ready to spring out if there was any trouble. When they got to the scene, all they could see was a car burning. The trunk was blown to bits so the gas tank was probably the cause of the explosion. There were two people lying on the ground but they weren't moving. Ikuto told Amu to look the other way as he went over to feel their pulses. There was none. The two men were dead.

* * *

After reporting at the police station, the three finally made it back to the mansion. Amu and Ami went to bed as Ikuto called the others for a little meeting.

"Anyone know anything about the incident?" Ikuto asked.

Ryuga sighed. "I was with everyone and I didn't see anyone leave."

"The two men were from Easter. They were probably sent to monitor us. We need to keep our eyes open for the next few days." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They headed back to their room.

* * *

**End of another exciting chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Since I know most people don't really know the kimono fashion, I'll be explaining it.**

**zōri: a sandle-like footwear in Japan. Usually wore with traditional kimono or yukata. It's the kind of sandles Kairi wore when he Chara Nari.  
geta: wooden sandles. A traditional Japanese footwear. It looks like three piece of wood put together.  
yukata: a less formal version of kimono. It is usually wore at traditional Japanese inns.  
furisode: a special type of kimono wore by young women during their Coming of Age Day which is the day they turn 20. It signifies that the girl is not married yet.**

**Ran: Why didn't you describe us more?**

**Su: That's right desu.**

**Rima: I didn't get enough screentime as well. (Pushes Taser onto Ryuga's back)**

**Ryuga: Eto... Rima-chan, could you put that thing away?**

**Rima: Not till you answer us why Temari, Sayuri, and Utau get more description than us.**

**Ryuga: I'm afraid of Temari and Sayuri is my editor.**

**Rima: And why did you give Utau get more?**

**Ryuga: ... Utau...  
**

**-Rima shocks Ryuga with the Taser-**

**Ran: Why did you do that?**

**Rima: Cause he said he likes Utau more.**

**Sayuri: _Sigh_... He deserved that much for playing favors with Utau.**

**Utau: Please review while we wait for Ryuga to regain consciousness. (Turns around) ...Why are you guys staring at me like that?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody! The mysteries from the last chapters are revealed in this chapter! This is a joint chapter since I was having some problems. I would like to thank Kenga and Sayuri for helping me fill in some gaps. I'm looking at the story and it looks like I'm more than half way finished. Hope I finish this fast.**

**Ryuga: By the way, Kukai, I made you kinda OOC here.**

**Kukai: Let me take a look. (Reads the flashback) Woah...**

**Ryuga: You like it?**

**Kukai: It's cool but you make me look like some kind of villain.**

**Ryuga: Well, I'm showing this to Utau too.**

**Kukai: Don't!**

**Ryuga: Embarassed?**

**-Kukai nods-**

**Ryuga: Alright. Well, let's have my two great story helpers do the disclaimer.**

**Kenga and Sayuri: We do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Kenga (continued): If we did, Ryuga's little 3P story would definitely be turned into one of the anime episode.**

**Everybody: 0.0  
**

**Sayuri: Wait...you were the one who gave him that suggestion?**

**Kenga: Yes. You have a problem with that, gunslinger?**

**Ryuga: As they continue fighting...with words and guns...please enjoy the story...**

* * *

The breakfast table was not as rowdy as the day before. Everyone was quiet, even Kukai and Ryuga who usually crack a joke under these times. Kukai did not have the energy he had the day before since he had to finish up some problems and sneak back to the mansion before anyone realize he was gone.

* * *

(Flashback: the night before)

A black car pulled up near the festival Ikuto and the others were at. Two men opened the door and stepped out. They were both wearing a thick black coat along with dark sunglasses even though it was night time. The taller person pulled out a cell phone and started his call. "Boss, our first plan failed. The entire Team Basilisk is still alive."

"I've already got a report about the incident. The person who sabotaged our plan was not found. Please keep your eyes opened for that person," said the mysterious person on the other end of the phone.

The person hung up his phone. "The boss told us to be on a look out for the person who might be the saboteur," he said to his partner as he puts away his cell phone. The other person nodded.

They took out a SDV rifle with a night vision scope carefully mounted on top of it. They were about to set it up and start aiming when a dark figure came up behind them. "What are you two doing?" a guy with messy brown hair said. It was Kukai standing on top of his skateboard.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" the mysterious guy who was talking on the phone asked him suddenly.

"Don't call me by that name when we are not at the company." Kukai's usual cheerfulness was replaced with a deep killing aura. "May I just ask one thing? What are the two of you doing here?"

"We were sent here by the boss to eliminate Team Basilisk," the person who was setting up the sniper rifle answered. "This will make the job of the Guardians easier."

Kukai smirked suddenly. "So you guys were the ones who let that shark loose this afternoon." He leaped up and landed on the rifle with his board, snapping it like a twig.

The two were looking at Kukai's action in shock. "What's the meaning of the treachery?!" the tall guy shouted. They couldn't believe the second strongest Guardian member betrayed them.

"I really don't give a fuck who dies," Kukai turned around with rage building up in his eyes as he maintained a cool composure, "but if you dare try to hurt Utau, I will send you down to hell personally."

The two were outraged. The person who sabotaged their first plan was one of their agents. They pulled out the guns they had hidden under their coats and tried to fire at Kukai. However, by the time they had their guns out; Kukai was already standing behind the two. He lashed out his hands and knocked them out by pressing down on their pressure points in the back of their necks. He took out a pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed a hole in the gas tank. With a few steps back, he took out a lighter and flicked open the lid. The sparks flew and a small flame appeared on it. The trail of gasoline appeared on the ground as it starts leaking out. He threw the lit lighter into the liquid and ignited it. The flames reached the gas tank and exploded. The two unconscious men were caught in the blast as pieces of metals shot through their flesh. Kukai looked down on the two dead bloody bodies on the ground. The flames from the explosion reflected off his eyes, making them glow red. He slowly turned around and left the scene without a trace.

* * *

The group finished up breakfast and got ready to head out. Everyone except Tadase left the mansion due to a little food poisoning. No one other than him got it. When Tadase was in the bathroom throwing up, Ryuga was outside laughing.

The group left the mansion as Tadase rested in his room. Everyone was heading to the new water park which opened up near where they were staying a few days before they arrived. Ikuto had prepared a ticket for everyone the day before they left the school. The water park they went to was an expansion of the amusement park they usually go to when they used Ikuto's beach house their vacation.

Everyone changed into the swimwear they had on yesterday and were enjoying themselves differently. As usual, Ryuga, Sayuri, and Temari just sat to the side watching everyone have fun. Ikuto joined them on the sideline this time.

"Why aren't you spending time with your princess?" Ryuga teased Ikuto.

Ikuto just sighed and puts up a smile. "She's too energetic. I'm getting tired just seeing her play around at her own pace."

Temari gave off a light giggle. She looked at Amu playing around with Ami and the rest of the group as she puts her arms on the table. "Two years ago when her parents died, she was working hard trying to pay for Ami's educations and the loans. After you step into her life, she was finally able to laugh with her friends again. You really are something, Tsukiyomi-kun."

"That's true," Sayuri started as soon as Temari finished. "Back when Ren was keeping an eye on her, she always tells me how lifeless Hinamori-san was. Her eyes looked hollow and she puts up a cold front. Even though people around her think it's 'cool and spicy,' she looked like she was just trying to push people away."

Right in the middle of their chat, Amu ran up to Ikuto and pulled him away. "Come on, you haven't been trying anything other than sat around. You should at least try one or two of the attractions."

"I'm still tired from yesterday. Why don't you just play with your little sister?" Ikuto asked as he lets out a sigh.

"You should join in!"

"I refuse."

"Then let's play rock, paper scissors. If you lose, you have to join us, okay?" Amu threw out rock while Ikuto threw out paper. Amu didn't want to admit defeat. "T…two out of three," she said as Ikuto took a deep sigh.

* * *

In the end, Ikuto had no choice but join in with Amu and Ami. He was forced to stay with the two through almost every single attraction until lunch time.

"Tough break there, Ikuto," Kukai said as he pats Ikuto on his back. He was dead tired from being pulled around throughout the entire park.

Due to his tiredness, Ikuto just gave him a pissed off glare that practically said 'Get lost!'

Everyone was having a good rest at the food court between the amusement park and the water park. "So what's the plan after lunch?" Rima suddenly asked.

"Well, we could continue enjoying ourselves here," Nagihiko answered Rima with a smile.

She looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Do you like looking at me in my swimsuit that much Nagihiko-kun?" she asked which made Nagihiko blushed this time.

"According to my schedule, we should be heading over to the amusement park after lunch," Kairi said with a piece of paper in his hand. He is an organized person but sometimes, he can take it overboard.

"That sounds like a good plan," Ryuga said. Everyone else agreed. The water park was fun but they were ready to switch location.

* * *

The day rest of the day passed by really fast with everyone riding of roller coasters, playing around in the fun house, and having fun in the arcade. By the time they realized the time, it was dinner time. The group decided to split up for dinner and meet back at the parking lot after the firework display.

Ikuto and Amu settled down at one of the more expensive restaurants in the amusement park with Ami. The place was build with an Italian design. It truly felt like they were having dinner at Italy.

After the three finished their dinner, Ikuto dragged the two out of the restaurant. He didn't want to wait for the waiter to come back with the change since he had one last thing in mind for him and Amu. They arrived at the Ferris wheel. By the time they got in, Ami had already fallen asleep. Amu puts Ami's head on her lap and Ikuto sat across from them. The sun was setting and darkness soon covered the skies.

As they reached the top of the wheel, it suddenly stopped. Amu was surprised but Ikuto was just smiling. A flash of light came from the outside. The firework show had just started and they were lucky enough to be at the highest point in the park. Amu looked outside in awe. The beautiful mixtures exploded in the sky, lighting it up beautifully.

"It's beautiful…" she said softly as another firework exploded in the sky. Ikuto kept his eyes on Amu's happy expression the entire time. Amu finally noticed. "Why aren't you looking at the fireworks?"

"Because there are things more interesting and more beautiful than fireworks," Ikuto said as he kept his eyes on Amu. Her face started to light up as Ikuto smirked. He stood up and took a few steps toward her. "There are more than one way to light up fireworks, you know," he said as he bends his head down next to Amu's.

Amu moved herself a little to make room for Ikuto to sit down. Ikuto's smirk grew as he sat down. Instead of looking out the window at the fireworks, Amu had her eyes fixed on Ikuto now. The two moved closer to each other until they finally kissed. Ikuto wrapped his right hand behind Amu's back and brought her closer to him. They were in a deep, passionate kiss as the lights from the colorful fireworks shone down on them. Amu gently puts her hand on Ikuto's chest and tried to push him a little bit back so she can catch her breath. After the short rest, Ikuto brought Amu closer again for a deeper kiss. His tongue intertwined with Amu's. At that moment, the world around seemed to stand still. They were caught up in their own little world. Amu felt safe in Ikuto's arms and he felt loved from Amu clinging tightly to him, not willing to let go.

They finally let each other go when the Ferris wheel started up again. As they got off, their friends were all standing at the exit, waiting for the three. Ami was on Ikuto's back, sound asleep.

"Did you two have a good time?" Ryuga teased as Amu looked away. Ikuto just smiled and nodded at Ryuga. "Let's get back now. We are heading to the hot springs tomorrow." Everyone agreed as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

A dark figure sitting in a large chair looked out the window of his enormous office. The phone suddenly rang as he puts down his glass of red wine. "What is it, King?" the dark figure asked.

"I'm sorry, but Ryuga got me. He left me back in the mansion while the entire group is out with him."

"Don't worry, King. There is one more operative who is keeping an eye on them."

"Yes sir." With that said the dark figure hung up the phone. Another phone call suddenly came up.

"Jack, reporting in."

"How goes today's surveillance on the group?"

"There's no change at all. May I request something, sir?"

"What is it?" the dark figure asked. He took the glass of red wine and took a sip before putting it down again.

"Would you please keep the other agents back at the company? This is supposed to be a vacation trip for me and King."

The dark figure did not want to comply with Jack's request, but he still gave in. "Fine, but once the vacation is over, you should go back to your post."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**This chapter is very interesting but the descriptions aren't as good as the last chapter...I think... Well, hope you enjoyed Dark Kukai as much as me lol.**

**Sayuri: You are dead Kenga!**

**Kenga: Bring it on!**

**-Gun shots-  
**

**Ryuga: Go fight outside damn it! I don't want to find holes in my walls! (Left the room to push the two out)  
**

**Utau: Wow...Kukai...you really are something there in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Kukai (Blush): Thanks, Utau...**

**Ryuga (Walks back into the room): What's this? Kukai, when are you on such good terms with Utau?**

**Kukai: Since this chapter apparently...**

**Ryuga: Ohh by the way, I will do a little contribution to the two of you near the end of this fanfic.**

**Kenga: Get back here Sayuri! (Rush into the room with Sayuri and accidentally shoots Ryuga in the back)**

**Ryuga: Oww... Kenga... (Pulls out fingerless leather gloves)**

**Kenga: Oh god... (Runs away) I'm not your punching bag!**

**Ryuga: You're practically asking for me to beat on you after you shot me with that airsoft!! (Chases after Kenga)**

**Sayuri: I'm glad he never gets pissed off at me. Well, please review while I go watch Ryuga beat on Kenga.**

**Ryuga: Pao Chuan! (Bone cracking sound)**

**Sayuri: Ooo... he started already. Wait for me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi hi!! Chapter 16 now out and about!! It is the hot spring chapter now. Things are going to get serious again very soon and another battle is at hand.**

**Ryuga: Well, this is another fun filled comedic chapter with some Amuto at the end.**

**Ikuto: You know, your Amuto moments aren't really that good.**

**Ryuga: Why? Just because it isn't perverted?**

**Ikuto: Yea! You haven't even let me do anything perverted to Amu for a while now.**

**Sayuri: Well, Ryuga isn't as big of a pervert as you, Ikuto.**

**Amu: And I'm glad he isn't.**

**Ikuto: Come on, at least let me see Amu naked.**

**Ryuga: Alright, but don't act like a complete pervert.**

**Ikuto: Okay...**

**Ryuga: Now for the disclaimer. Ami-chan, will you like to do the honor?**

**Ami: Sure, Ryuga-chama doesn't own Sugoi Chara.**

**Ryuga: She meant to say Shugo Chara. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Onsen! Onsen!" Ami cheered in the back of Ikuto's car as they made their way up to a nearby hot spring. They were going to spend the rest of their vacation days up there since the Tadase food poisoning incident. Even if Ryuga did it for Amu and Ikuto, the group was afraid that he would do it again.

"Irasshaimase," the reception group from the hot spring inn greeted the group as they entered. They were lucky to find an inn which isn't fully booked. Everyone took their bags with them as the hostess at the inn showed them their room.

The door slides open to reveal a large room. It was the largest room in the entire inn. Since there were twenty-four people in the group, they rented a room across from that one as well. The boys and girls were split up this time instead of being paired into rooms. Ikuto and Amu were both a little disappointed which made the group laughed except for Tadase. He didn't want Amu to get this close to Ikuto.

By the time they unpacked it was already getting dark outside. Everyone's dinner was sent to the boys' room since they didn't pack as much things as the girls. Skillfully plated sashimi on a small wooden boat and an assortment of different sushi were placed on the table. Everyone had a small Shabu-shabu pot next to them with a small plate of sliced raw meat ready for them to heat up and eat. There were also different small appetizers placed throughout the table. It was a luxurious meal for everyone.

After they finished the food, a few of the girls decided to take a bath. The group walked into the bath with Ryuga following behind. As the door of the locker room closed, a loud scream was heard as Ryuga was sent flying out with a wooden bucket hitting his face.

Sayuri walked out with her arms crossed. "Is there a reason why you walked into the locker room with us?" she asked as she stared down at him.

"Why are you mad Sayuri-chan?" Ryuga asked as he rubbed the red mark on his face he got from the flying bucket. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"That's not the point here," Sayuri said as her vein started to pop.

"Then what is it? This is a mixed bath so I'm gonna see you without your clothes on anyway," Ryuga was just teasing Sayuri now. His bad habit of teasing people under the worst situations started acting up again.

Sayuri cracked her knuckles. "Ren!" she shouted for her little sister. Ren suddenly appeared next to her and handed her two of her daggers. She started spinning them like she usually spins her guns.

"Sayuri, you will age fast if you get mad all the time!" Ryuga was running for his life but he still managed to piss off Sayuri with his usual teases. Sayuri chased Ryuga out into the garden as the rest of the girls stood there speechless.

"Those two are always like this," Utau said as she turned her back to the situation and let out a sigh. "Well, at least Temari isn't here. The place would've collapsed if she was."

"Ehh? This happens a lot?" Amu asked with a shocked expression.

Everyone turned to her and nodded. "More than you imagined." They were all in sync with each other.

* * *

Ikuto looked out the window from the room and saw Ryuga being chased by Sayuri. (The two of them are at it again) he thought as he lets out a sigh. (Sometimes, I really do wonder how he qualified as Team Basilisk's leader.)

Kukai suddenly got up and opened the door. This drew Ikuto's attention. "Where do you think you are going, Kukai?" he asked as Kukai tried to sneak out the room without alerting anyone.

"Uhh…well…I just want to take a walk…" He was trying to make an excuse for leaving the room since he was noticed. The usual silly smile shows what he was thinking to Ikuto.

Ikuto didn't do anything to stop Kukai from leaving. He just puts up a smirk. "Utau will hate you if she finds out you peeped on her."

Kukai suddenly froze. He slowly turned his head around to Ikuto. "Re…really?"

"Yea, and after that, you will face the wrath of Sayuri and Temari when she tells them what happens." Ikuto's smirk got wider as he went back to reading the travel magazine he had out in front of him.

Kukai got scared when he heard the names Sayuri and Temari. He quietly closed the door and sat back down on his futon. "I'll be good…" he said quietly.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got out of bed and had breakfast in the dining hall with everyone staying at the inn. The food was not as luxurious as the dinner they had but it was not bad either. "I could make better stuff than this," Ryuga mumbled to himself.

"I know you could, but I think everyone would rather eat a cup ramen than eat your drugged up food," Sayuri whispered into Ryuga's ear. "Don't make me bring up that incident with Ikuto and Utau again." Ryuga nodded as he finished up the food in front of him.

The bath awaits them after breakfast. It was split into a man and woman side during the day. When it is past nine o'clock, the bath becomes a mixed bath. The guys jumped into the bath after they cleaned their bodies first.

"I have a plan for tonight," Ryuga said as he gathered the group of guys, except Tadase and Kiseki. They were left out of the loop due to the fact that Ryuga doesn't trust them. "We are going to try and peep on the girls when they are in the bath."

Kairi and Musashi weren't interested since they weren't very tempted. They were in a good relationship with their girlfriend and they are not about to jeopardize that.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Kukai said since he was scared by Ikuto about peeping at the girls.

"Are you sure?" Ryuga asked Kukai. He was surprised he didn't want to partake in this since Kukai is usually the person who comes up with this. "Don't you want to see your little angel bathing under the moon? You're telling me you would give up a chance to see her beautifully pale body?" Ryuga was tempting him to join in.

"Bathing under the moon…? Beautifully pale body…?" Kukai was slowly being drawn in by Ryuga's temptation. In the end, he gave in and agreed to join in.

Ikuto was chuckling at the side. "I wouldn't do what you guys are going to do," he tried to give them a warning.

"Don't worry, we are trained to sneak around in the first place anyway," Ryuga tried to reasoned his way through.

"But Kukai and Daichi weren't trained."

"You don't know everything, Ikuto."

Ikuto was surprised at what Ryuga said at that moment. "What is that suppose to mean?" He was getting the feeling that Ryuga knows more than he is willing to reveal.

"Don't think about it too much," Ryuga said as he sighed. His tongue slipped when he was arguing with Ikuto.

Kukai looked surprised as well. (Did my cover get blown already? Of all the people to know, why does it have to be him?) he thought to himself. He took another look at Ryuga but he acted like there was nothing wrong. (I'm probably thinking too much) he thought as he went back to enjoying his bath.

* * *

Ikuto went on a walk in town with Amu after they finished their bath. The two left Ami with Nagihiko and Rima since the little one seem to like playing with the two. They sat at a nearby ramen shop to have lunch.

While they were eating, Ikuto turned toward Amu and said, "Tonight, meet me inside the bath at nine fifteen."

Amu's face lit up a little as she nodded. "Should I join the others when they go take their bath at seven?" she asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "The others are planning something and I'm not about to let them see your bare body before me."

"Should I tell Temari-sempai or Sayuri-sempai about this?"

"No," Ikuto smirked. "They will get found out no matter what since Iru and Eru are there this time." He chuckled as he finished his bow of ramen.

* * *

It was past nine o'clock as Amu left the room. The guys who tried to peak were caught and were begging for forgiveness. She snuck out of the room to meet up with Ikuto.

As she entered the bath, the bright moon was shining down on the water, making it glow. The bamboo wall set up between the two sides of the bath was taken down for the day. Amu tied her hair up and started cleaning her body before going into the bath. She suddenly felt someone coming up behind her.

It was Ikuto. He bends down behind Amu and asked, "May I help you wash your back?" Amu blush a deep shade of red as she nodded. Ikuto gently washed her back with the washcloth she brought along. After the bucket of water was poured down her back to wash away the soap, Ikuto turned his back toward Amu. "Could you please wash my back for me as well?" he asked.

Amu turned around to face Ikuto's back and noticed the scars. She didn't see them during the first night at Ikuto's place since she was too nervous due to that little game. "What happened to your back, Ikuto?" She sounded worried.

Ikuto just smiled. "It's just something I got due to my carelessness. Don't worry about it."

Amu just nodded as she rests her head on his back. "You aren't telling me everything," she said quietly. Ikuto was afraid that she would start asking questions about his past. "It's okay," she suddenly said. "You can keep your life a secret. Just promise me you wouldn't do anything too reckless."

Ikuto sigh a breath of relief. "I promise," he said as he looked up at the beautiful moon.

The two finally got into the hot spring. The water glowed as the moonlight shone down on it. The beautiful reflection creates the illusion of the two bathing in the pure silvery light. Amu leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder as she looked up at the stars. "The stars are out tonight. You don't see this kind of view back in the city."

"That's true," Ikuto said as he looked up at the stars with Amu. He gently wrapped his hand around her back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a light shade of pink as she held onto Ikuto's arm and held herself closer to him.

* * *

**Another sweet Amuto ending. Hope everyone enjoyed it. As for the guys who got caught for their little peak, well...**

**Ryuga: I've seen you naked before Sayuri! Why are you this mad?!**

**Sayuri: Cause you peeped.**

**Temari (Mood change mode): Now take it like a man!**

**Ryuga: Yes, ma'am.**

**Kukai: Utau, please forgive me!**

**Utau: You heard Temari. Take your punishment like a man.**

**Ryuga: Why's Yoru the only one not getting punished?**

**-In another room-**

**Yoru: Miki, how long do I have to stand here naked nya?**

**Miki: Just a while longer. I'm finishing up the sketch.**

**Yoru: Why do I have to do this nya?**

**Miki: You saw me naked so now we are even.**

**Yoru: Why are you sketching me naked in your art book?**

**Miki: It's a little souvenir for me. (Smile)**

**-Back to Ryuga-**

**Ryuga: Well, since I can't move from this point due to my punishment, I would like to propose a small poll. Should I kill myself off in this story?**

**Sayuri: Wait... you're thinking of killing yourself off again?!**

**Ryuga: Yes...Why?**

**Sayuri: Stop killing yourself off in your own story! Every time you do, you make me look like some widow who just lost her beloved husband.**

**Ryuga: Well, That's it for this time. Please review and vote!**

**Sayuri: Don't ignore me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again everyone. Chapter 17 is out, YAY! Another intense battle is coming up soon. For those of you who voted, thank you. I will not be dying it seems.**

**Ryuga: Did you hear that, Sayuri? I'm not dying.**

**Sayuri: Thank god...**

**Ryuga: ...this feels like a little ** **déjà ****vu. Didn't you say that when I...  
**

**Sayuri: Don't remind me. I'm still trying to get that image of you turning into a true demon out of my head.**

**Ryuga: I don't want to hear that from a demon like you.**

**Ikuto: What are you two fighting about this time?**

**Ryuga: Nothing, just something which happened a while ago.**

**Ikuto: And that would be...**

**Ryuga: The berserker incident...according to Sayuri.**

**Ikuto: Uh huh...**

**Ryuga: Don't worry. It will never happen again...as long as nothing happens which would make me go past the point of pure rage.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Well, Ryuga doesn't own Shugo Chara. If he did, I don't think the show would be as flashy and I wouldn't be wearing such a short sleeveless shirt.**

**Ryuga: That's true... Sorry fan girls.**

* * *

"I completely forgot about the human radars being there," Ryuga laughed as he puts the luggage into the car. The night before when they got caught for trying to take a peep at the girls was hectic. Utau was giving Kukai the cold shoulder while Miki was doing the same to Yoru. The two of them just let out a deep sigh as their girlfriends ignored them. Daichi wasn't in this predicament since he accidentally got lost along the way. By the time he got back, he saw the three being tied up and dragged off by the angry girls.

* * *

(Flashback to the incident)

"Sayuri-chan, do we really need to wear them during the bath?" Eru asked as they stepped into the bath. The two sisters had their special contact lenses on since Sayuri told them to bring it along.

"It is the only way we can tell when the boys come over to peep. I have a feeling Ryuga and the others are up to the same thing again this year," Sayuri said as she got into the hot spring. Everyone who knows how to wield a weapon had one with them.

"Target sighted at coordination 5.28, 1.35," said Iru as Utau and Ren lashed out their weapon. The wire caught Kukai while the daggers nearly hit Yoru.

"Kukai…what is the meaning of this…" Utau said with a towel around her and her arms crossed. Her eyes were filled with rage. She didn't expect Kukai to join in on this since they started dating.

"U…Utau-chan…please let me explain…" Kukai tried to talk his way out of the predicament but Utau cut him off.

"Kukai, BAKA!" The wires in her bracelet wrapped around Kukai as she started dragging him off.

"There is one more person hiding in the bushes over there," Eru said as she pointed at the thick bush near the end of the hot spring.

"I bet I know who it is," Sayuri said as she signaled Temari to grab her naginata. It was split into section so she had to reattach it.

A flash of light cuts across the bush as something from behind jumped out. Sayuri got behind the weird shadow and pointed her gun right on its head. The fog cleared up a little to reveal the culprit. It was Ryuga. Sayuri took out her second gun and pointed it at Ryuga as well. "You are going to get it now you lech!"

Sound of guns going off reached the boys' room as Ikuto smirked and chuckled. "This is the reason why I told them not to go peep at the girls. Ryuga should at least take those lenses back first."

* * *

By the time everyone reached the campus, they were all tired. Kukai and Yoru are still feeling the pain on their knees when Temari told them to kneel down and placed all the heavy bags on their lap. She called it punishment but it felt more like a torture.

Everyone went back to their room quietly except for Ikuto and Amu. He held out a small list. "These will be the things you need to take care of during summer."

Amu took a look at the list and sighed. (Well, at least it is shorter than before.) They both went back to their room after that.

* * *

Ryuga got back to his room as he threw everything down. He flopped down on his bed as his brother closed the door. There was a message on the answering machine. Kenga pressed it and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Ryuga listened to the message.

It was the mysterious voice which talked to Tadase on the car ride up to Ikuto's place. "Shiratori Ryuga, I need to have a word with you at the end of August. Please turn in your annual report by then." The message ended with a beep.

Ryuga turned around and looked up at the ceiling. (The boss is actually calling me for a meeting) he thought as his eyes narrowed. (What is that old man trying to pull here.)

He picked up the phone and called Sayuri right as Kenga entered the room. "Sayuri, it's me, Ryuga," Ryuga said in a serious tone.

"Whatever it is, could it wait till morning?" Sayuri was already in bed since it was past midnight. "Please don't call this late at night ever again."

Right as she was about to hang up, Ryuga mentioned something. "It's a 'Code: Red' meeting. Wake up Ren as well."

Sayuri heard what Ryuga said and rushed to wake Ren up. 'Code: Red' usually means something very urgent. Ren listened to the phone in her room while Sayuri listened to the other. "Why did you call a 'Code: Red' at a time like this? If you want to apologize, you should wait till the morning when everyone is together," Sayuri said with a sigh.

"Sayuri, this is no joke. The boss just called me and he said he is holding an urgent meeting with me next month."

Sayuri's eyes widened along with Kenga and Ren. "Wait, the boss called you? What is he up to?"

"Nothing good ever come when the boss wants to meet with one of us. Last time I met with him, I nearly lost an eye. He must be plotting something. Please keep an eye out for any trouble. Tell Ikuto and the others about the problem tomorrow. I need to finish this little report before I can meet up with you guys again," Ryuga said as he twirled one of his long needles between his fingers.

"I will. Thanks for the warning, Ryuga," Sayuri sighed. She wasn't expecting things to start up once they got back from the vacation. She was looking forward to the few days of rest after the tiring vacation.

"I swear on my life I will not let the organization touch you…" Ryuga paused a bit before continuing, "or anyone in the group ever again."

Sayuri giggled a little. "You are still the same as always. I can take care of myself, and I'm still not forgiving you for the peeping incident."

Ryuga smiled. "Get some sleep before you get more wrinkles." The two sides hung their phone up for the night.

* * *

A month passed by in a blink of an eye. The group had been on standby after that day. Everyone had their weapons on them at all times. Ikuto and Yoru had Ryuga create a new pair of claws for them. The claws looked the same but the sharpness had been increased. They took their weapons and went on a little training trip with the other Team Basilisk members.

Amu and the others just got a note saying a few of their friends have some business they had to take care of. Tadase had been missing as well. Yoru just left them the keys to the café and told them to look after it while they are gone.

It was getting dark and closing time was upon the four working at the café. "I'm going to take the trash out," Amu said as she held a few plastic paper bags in her hands.

She opened the backdoor of the café which leads into a small alley where the trashcans are. She dropped the trash in and was about to head back in when someone grabbed him. The mysterious man was wearing all black had his hand covering Amu's mouth. He wrapped his leg around Amu's so she couldn't stomp on him or kick him in the groin. A small pocket knife shone next to Amu's face as the mysterious man laughed maniacally. "It would be a waste to just kill you." The knife slowly cuts down Amu's shirt as the man forced her into the wall. "Maybe I'll have a little fun," the disgusting man said as he tied up Amu's hands and legs and muzzled her mouth with a piece of cloth.

Amu was scared senseless. Tear drops ran down her eyes as she looked up at the man trying to rape her. Her clothes were being torn to shreds. (Ikuto… Help…) That was all she could think of in this situation. Right as she closed her eyes, the man let out a cry and the weight on top of her was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes to see Yoru and her cousins surrounding her. Yoru took off his jean jacket to cover Amu up as they took her inside. She was still in tears.

Yoru looked up at the roof of the building next to the alley. There was a dark figure sitting there like a cat. The dark color clothes made him blend in with the dark night sky. There was a silvery shine extending from his wrists as he looked down at the group. Yoru gave him a nod and went into the café with everyone else. The dark figure vanished into thin air.

* * *

"When did you get back, Yoru-tenchou?" Amu asked as Yoru puts a blanket over her and looked for any extra waitress clothes lying around.

"I just got back nya. Aniki and the others are back at the dorms. Ryuga, Sayuri, Iru and Eru said they had to take care of a little business before meeting up with us back there nya," Yoru said as he dug deeper in into the closet.

"Ikuto's back?" She sounded glad when she heard his name. Tears of joy swelled up in her eyes as she wiped them away. "Finally, he's back…"

Yoru sighed. Even though it had only been about two weeks, to the two lovers, it felt like an eternity. He felt the same about Miki. "I'm glad I came over to check on you four after I got back nya," Yoru said as he looked outside. Ikuto landed next to his car from above and got in. his driver then started the car and drove off.

* * *

"So we really are going to do this?" Sayuri asked as she strapped her guns under her overcoat. She hid two more onto the elastic bands on her long stocking. Two small handguns were placed onto the small compartment strapped on her wrists.

"It is now or never," Ryuga said as he readies all his special needles. There were even special liquid explosives placed in a small container inside his suitcase. All his reports were complied and he was ready to go.

"So what's our job?" Iru and Eru were joining the two for their recon mission. Their special lenses were placed on their eyes as well as some small gas grenades. The two are information gatherers, not fighters.

The three got into the car as they wait for Ryuga to finish setting the last needle into his special wrist strap. He got into the car and drove off. "You three will be trying to recover the information about the little pink mouse Ikuto's protecting. We don't know why but it seems like the company wants her dead. Your objection would be to get the information and come back alive."

"What about you, Ryuga?" Sayuri suddenly asked. She was worried about him since he was the decoy in the plan.

Ryuga had on a cold expression. "I will try and meet you three back in school as soon as I get out. If I don't, Ikuto will be in charge of Team Basilisk from then on." Sayuri was even more worried about Ryuga now. He looked at her worried face and gave her a genuine smile after a sigh. A little click came from his ear as he pulled something from there. He handed it to Sayuri. It was a small disc with an image of a snake on it. "No one lives forever, Sayuri. Give that to Ikuto if I don't make it back."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger there my fellow readers. The next chapter is going to be action packed. Look forward to another amazing fight scene. I love typing them so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Sayuri: Why does it sound like you are going to die in the next chapter?**

**Ryuga: The reviewers had already spoken and they want me to live. Don't worry about it too much.**

**Ikuto: You two still on that subject?**

**Tadase: Someone's dying?**

**Ryuga: Yea, you.**

**Tadase: Why are you so mean, Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: Cause you cut in on our conversation. Now be quiet before I bring Keiko over and lend her all of Sayuri's firearms.**

**Tadase: Keiko's here?**

**Ryuga: She and a few other of my reviewers are all here. You better hide. I need you alive until the last chapter.**

**-Tadase runs away-**

**Ryuga: Look forward to the next chapter. Review and I might make it a double post today.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 18 is here! This chapter is a fight chapter. Sorry about the lack of Amuto but I need a little break from the cute moments and get another brawl on. Hope you will like it.**

**Ryuga: Sayuri, you get to go all out gunslinger mode this time. **

**Sayuri: Sweet! So I get to act like Tatsumiya Mana in this one! (Pulls out guns)**

**Ryuga: Put those guns away. We don't want your little trigger fingers to get too happy before the story start... again...  
**

**Sayuri: Alright. (Puts guns away)**

**Ryuga: Since we don't have any Amuto moments in this story, we will just have to make our own. (Signals Kenga to bring the two in)**

**Amu: I thought we weren't going to be in the story today.**

**Ikuto: Yea, what did you two call us here for? You're not going to go fan girl crazy on me are you?**

**Sayuri: Maybe...**

**Ryuga: Sayuri, stop fooling around and get into your places.**

**-Sayuri got behind Amu and Ryuga got behind Ikuto-**

**Amu: What are you two thinking?**

**Ikuto: Sorry Ryuga, I don't know what you are up to but I don't swing that way. Maybe you should've call Tadase.**

**Ryuga: Shut up and just get ready for a surprise.**

**-Ryuga and Sayuri pushed Ikuto and Amu together and forced them to kiss each other...HARD-**

**Ryuga: Wow...Ikuto looks like he's really into it...**

**Sayuri: I think Amu's soul just left her body. You gonna help her out?**

**Ryuga: Nope, not this time. Iru, Eru, since you two are tagging along with the two of us this time, please do the disclaimer.**

**Iru and Eru: Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara or Mana from Negima or Saber from Fate/stay night.**

* * *

Ryuga stopped the car near the entrance on the large Easter building. "Okay, time for the three of you to get off. You should know the layout well enough to sneak past everything," Ryuga said as he puts on his tightens his earpiece. The three girls nodded at him and got out of the car. "Hope everything goes well on my end," he said as he grove off.

"Everyone know their roles?" Sayuri asked as Iru and Eru nodded. They were going to act as lookouts and scan the area since they are the only ones who know how to use the scanners. The three nodded at each other and entered the building through the back. There was a guard standing in their way. Sayuri pulled out one of her small handgun and shot at him. There was tranquilizer darts in the gun so it only knocked the target out. They dragged the knocked out guard into a nearby closet and hid him in there.

The security system was just as they remembered. It was top of the line but they remembered the pattern well enough to get past them.

* * *

While the three were sneaking around, Ryuga had gone through the scanner and all the securities. People escorted him up to the top floor of the company to meet the company's chief executive. The elevator opened and Ryuga walked out. His grip on the suitcase tightened as he opened the double door. The door slowly closed as he got closer to the chief's seat. The person sitting on it turned around on his chair to face Ryuga. "How have you been doing, Ryuga?" he asked as if there was nothing going on.

"I've been doing fine," Ryuga replied as he stood straight there. "What is the problem, boss? It isn't like you to call me here personally when you know I am going to come here anyways."

"There is nothing wrong, Ryuga. Do you not trust me?" There was a smirk on his face. He definitely looks like someone who is plotting something.

Ryuga grinds his teeth together as he tightened his grip more. He let his anger calm as he looked directly at his boss. "Trust is irrelevant when it comes to business. As long as there are benefits, I will continue to work under you." He was trying hard to suppress his rage from getting the better of him.

"That is good to hear," the person sitting on the chair laughed. "Please place the documents on the table over there," he said as he pointed at the coffee table in front of Ryuga. He placed down all the documents and was about to leave when his boss started talking. "Ryuga, I have something to discuss personally with you." The atmosphere of the room became colder and colder.

"What do you have to discuss with me?" Ryuga asked as he slowly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the screen behind his boss lit up.

* * *

Sayuri, Iru and Eru had finally made it to the information room. They were looking at the file cabinets for the profile on the Hinamori family. "I've found it!" Eru said quietly as she waved the file back and forth. They placed it on the table and opened it up. Pictures of Amu's family, each person's profiles, everything was printed on the papers in the folder. What caught Sayuri's eyes were the words printed under occupation for both Tsumugu and Midori, Amu's parents.

A beep suddenly came over her earpiece. It was Ryuga's voice. "Sayuri! Mission abort! Get out of there now! They know you are there!" Sayuri was shocked. The operation was exposed, but how? She opened the door and the guards were already there waiting for her and the other two.

* * *

"How the heck did you know?!" Ryuga yelled out in rage. The three shouldn't have been exposed this easily since they did this before. A figure stepped out behind Ryuga's boss as he looked in rage. "So it was you!" he shouted as a long needle shot out from both his hands. He grabbed it with his thumb and middle finger and snapped his finger as he flung both his arms upward. The needles spun at a high speed toward the two shadows but it didn't reach them. The needle was stopped by a thick layer of glass between them. The needle drilled into the glass but weren't even close to penetrating it.

Ryuga's boss stood there and laughed at him. "Whatever you try to do, it is futile. This will be your grave, Shiratori Ryuga!" His laugh echoed the place as he pushed the button under his table. A swarm of guards entered the room and surrounded Ryuga. "By the way, you're fired, Ryuga."

Ryuga looked at the bad predicament and grinned. "You can't fire me, because I quit!" Ryuga yelled out as he pulled out a different needle from two small containers strapped to his side. "I will definitely come back to take your life, Hoshina Kazuomi!" The needles were thrown downward and stuck into the floor. There was a small beep as the needles started to explode. The floor collapsed, dropping all the unprepared guards and Ryuga down. Right as he hits solid ground, he grabbed the suitcase and made a dash for the stairs. The documents inside were scattered all over the place but it did not concern Ryuga.

* * *

Sayuri, Iru and Eru were all on a run as well. They were able to get away from the first wave of guards due to Sayuri's little Gunslinger Parade attack. All the guards were knocked out with a small tranquilizer dart stuck on them somewhere on their body. They got to the elevator. The door opened to reveal a large group of guards in there. Sayuri quickly kicked them when they were about to rush them, knocking them down. Iru threw a gas grenade into the elevator as the door closed. The gas shot out of the grenade, causing everyone to suffocate and faint. The elevator door opened again revealing a group of fainted guards. They threw out a few to make room in the elevator and got in.

The elevator reached the lobby as all of them made a dash out the building. An explosion came from the door leading to the stairs. "You two, run! I'll hold them off!" Sayuri shouted at the two. Another explosion went off and smoke bursts out of the stair entrance. A shadow bursts out of the smoke toward Sayuri as she drew her gun up. The figure almost struck down Sayuri when it stopped. It was Ryuga. The two nearly attacked their teammates. Sayuri lets out a sigh or relief since she was able to stop before knocking out Ryuga but he did not stop. He grabbed her hand and made a run for the door.

"I'm glad to see the three of you still alive, but we need to get the hell out of here now!" he yelled out as he threw out ten explosive needles past Iru and Eru. The needles struck the door and exploded, making a large hole. The four rushed out of the door only to be met by more guards. There was a large amount of them standing between them and their chance of escape.

Sayuri nodded at Ryuga and the twins as she rushed forward. Iru and Eru threw almost every gas grenade they had left. The grenades bursts into large cloud of smokes as the guards started choking. Sayuri dashed through them, shooting a path for the three behind her to escape. The guns were being fired nonstop as Sayuri reloads every five second. The empty magazines hit the ground one after another as the gunslinger continued her endless attack.

As the smoke cleared, almost all the guards were out for the count. Sayuri was down to her last full clip of bullets. They nearly destroyed the entire security force at Easter. They started making their break for their escape when a sword flew at them. There was a loud crash as the sword hits the ground. The four nearly dodged it.

A mysterious figure stood in front of them. He pulled the sword back with the chain attached to it. His face was hidden behind a pure white mask. The light blond color of his short hair shone under the moonlight. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt and blue pants with golden linings. On his chest was a silvery armor with an image of a gold crown on it. The armor extends down the outside of his legs but did not wrap around them. His forearms and hands were protected by gauntlets with the same color as the armor on his chest. The sword had a red and gold grip and the blade shines with a silvery color.

Sayuri was ready to draw her guns when Ryuga stopped her. "You three need to get that information back to the others first! I'll deal with him!" There was already a trail of blood running down from his head, but he was willing to go on with the fight. "I will not put my team in dangerous situations when I'm around!" he yelled as he drew twenty needles into both his hands.

Sayuri looked at Ryuga standing there between the oncoming threat and them. She got up, pulled the two behind her and started running. The figure saw the three trying to escape and threw his sword right at the three. A small needle hits the sword and exploded, sending it spinning off course. The figure was amazed at Ryuga's accuracy since he shot that small toothpick-like needle from his mouth.

"I'm impressed with your fighting style. No wonder you are the leader of the Basilisk team, however, since you are trying to protect those fools, your ability had been decreased," the figure said in a kid's voice.

"I wouldn't say my ability dropped, King. Actually, I would say my limit had exceeded a hundred percent," Ryuga said with his usual smile. He was trying to make small talk so it gives his team more time to get away, but this time it didn't work.

"I see, so you are saying that you can exceed your own limitations when your team is in danger?" The figure Ryuga called 'King' raised his sword over his head. "I wonder what you will do if I do this then," he said as he threw his sword high up in the air toward Sayuri, Iru and Eru. The height exceeds Ryuga's range with his needles. He made a quick dash over to the three and pushed them out of the sword's impact. The three got pushed out of the way in time for the sword to miss, but Ryuga wasn't as lucky. The sword pierced his side and blood was gushing out. The figure pulled on the chain and drew his sword back to him again. "That was one of your special techniques, instant movement, isn't it?" he said as he looked down on Ryuga.

A needle shot up at his face. Ryuga wasn't ready to give up just yet. He fired all but two of his explosive needles at 'King' as he jumped back. With a quick dash, he got next to Sayuri. "I want you three to get away from this battlefield this instant!"

Sayuri didn't want to follow Ryuga's order. She shook her head wildly. "You're already wounded this badly! Anymore and you will be dead!" Tears were already running down her cheek.

Ryuga gave her a smile like the one he gave her in the car. "I promise you, I will make it out of this battle alive. If you stay here, you are going to get killed. I will meet up with everyone back on campus. Now go, and don't look back!" He pushed Sayuri toward the park as she nodded and grabbed the hands of the twins.

The smoke made a great cover for the three to escape into the park. Sayuri was pulling the two behind her as they made their run for the school. A trail of tears ran down Sayuri's face as she continued forward. They were about to make it out of Easter's area when a loud explosion came from the area Ryuga was fighting at. Sayuri wanted to look back but she promised Ryuga she will not look back. (Ryuga, you liar!) she cried out in her heart as the three made their way back to Seiyo High.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked the story. Don't worry, due to all your votes, my character will not die. However, he is going to go into hiding so it gives Amu and Ikuto more moments together. Thanks for reading.**

**Sayuri: You lied! You just killed yourself off your own story! (Shakes Ryuga wildly)  
**

**Ryuga: Geh...Sa...Sayuri! I didn't kill myself off! Stop shaking me, I'm gonna barf!**

**Sayuri: ...sorry... Why did you beat yourself up that badly in the story anyway?**

**Ryuga: Remind you of something?**

**Sayuri: Yes. The berserker incident. (Glare at Ryuga) Why did you type something like that?**

**Ryuga: It's a good inspiration for a good story.**

**Sayuri: You beat on a guy while your arms were broken in two different places!**

**Ryuga: Who told you to walk past there at night in the first place!**

**Sayuri: He had a steel pipe!**

**Ryuga: That was before I ram my head into his.**

**Ikuto: Talking about the berserker incident again?**

**Ryuga: Yea. _Sigh_ I wonder if she will ever forget about the incident.**

**Sayuri: Battle freak! (Left the room and slammed the door)**

**Ryuga: She used to be nicer... Oh well. Hey, Ikuto, Amu's still stunned from what happened to her earlier. Do whatever you like after I leave. Tell her it's an apology for almost getting her raped.  
**

**Ikuto: Thanks Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Please read and review. Also, if you haven't figure it out, I let Ikuto keep his Black Lynx power. And that 'King' character, well, I'm basing his outfit and weapon off of Saber from _Fate/stay night_ cause we all know, the actual outfit of the 'King' is just too...gay... Well, I'm out for the day. Hope you've enjoyed this. Ikuto, have fun. (Leaves room)  
**

**Amu: Huh...? Ikuto...? Where are you touching?!**

**Ikuto: There's no one around, and Ryuga said it's an apology for the rape thing.**

**Amu: If you say so, I guess I'll let loose for one night. (Pulls blanket over both of them) Let's have a good night together.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there faithful readers. Chapter 19 is out. I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the lack of Amuto again but look forward to the next chapter. I promise there will be some Amuto moments.**

**Ryuga: By the way, I'm going into hiding in this chapter. I will make a reappearance at the final fight.**

**Ikuto (Walks out of room with Amu with messed up hair): Ohh, you guys are back?**

**Ryuga: Woah, Ikuto, What did you do with Amu last night? And where's your shirt?!**

**Ikuto: Yea... about that... let's just say we got a little too into it last night.**

**Amu (Still half asleep): Ikuto... Who are you talking to? (Looks at Ryuga and Sayuri standing there) ...RYUGA! SAYURI! What are you two doing here?!**

**Sayuri: Uhh... before we start talking... maybe you would like to put on your shirt... or maybe a bra?**

**Amu (Looked down at her body): Hii! (Runs back into room and slammed door shut) Ikuto, BAKA! Why didn't you tell me Ryuga and Sayuri are here?!**

**Ryuga: Amu, you don't have to rush! Your part isn't up yet!**

**Amu: I can't believe I let someone other than the person I like see me half naked!**

**Ryuga: Ikuto, when did you get into such good terms with Amu?**

**Ikuto: Since the holiday trip thing... I think...**

**Ryuga: Oh yea, that's right. I didn't make you look like a perv at all. Well, I'll give you two more time together in the next chapter.**

**Sayuri: Ryuga, I have one question... Why did you make Tadase's outfit cool?**

**Ryuga: Cause I don't want to get beat up by a gay looking prince...**

**Sayuri: ...alright then... Well, we don't own Shugo Chara... or the brand name Pocky.**

**Ryuga: I do own the thirty boxes of Pocky in front of me though.**

* * *

"Sayuri, what is the meaning of this?!" Ikuto yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe what Sayuri just told everyone in the team. She had the Team Basilisk Leader's Crest on the table and Ryuga was nowhere in sight. "Is this another one of Ryuga's joke?!"

Sayuri was in tears. She couldn't believe what Ryuga did as well. "He told us to leave him behind while he holds off the guards. There was a big explosion and his communicator was cut off. He's most likely…dead…" The team was shocked. Their team leader just sacrificed himself for the sake of his team.

The team was mourning over the death of their leader when the communicator in Sayuri's ear started buzzing with static. A faint voice could be heard coming from behind the static. Sayuri tried to focus her communicator and finally heard the voice. "An…there…this is Ryu…" The static filled the communicator.

Everyone was looking at Sayuri trying to fix her communicator and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. "Ryuga! You're still alive?! Thank god!" she shouted with joy. Everyone was glad their team leader did not die as well. Even if he does act like an idiot, he was a great leader to them.

"Gee, did you guys start planning my funeral already?" he said with a lighthearted laugh. A sigh was heard before he started talking again. "Sayuri, I'm glad you made it back to campus, unfortunately I cannot return yet." Everyone was slightly shock at what Ryuga just said.

"Why not?" Sayuri asked frantically. "You're going to leave the team behind?! If you're hurt, I'll go pick you up right now!"

"I'm not leaving behind the team and I don't need anyone to come and pick me up," Ryuga said in a regrettable tone. "Also, I only have a broken arm and the wound on my side from my side." His tone suddenly changed back to his usual cheerful self. "The company is up to something and I need to lay low for the time being. I'll bring back some souvenir!"

Ryuga was about to hang up the communicator when Sayuri stopped him. "What happened after we escaped?! That explosion we heard was not normal!"

"Ohh…about that…" Ryuga thought about it and decided to tell them.

* * *

(Flashback to the fight)

"So you are going to use yourself as a decoy while your team escape I see," the 'King' stood in front of Ryuga as he pointed his sword tight at him. "That is a very noble thing to do, Shiratori Ryuga!"

"I only let them get away because I wouldn't be able to fight you at full force if I didn't," Ryuga said with a huge grin. His left hand was still covering his wound. "How could I go crazy if my teammate is here?"

"You really are a battle freak, Ryuga," the figure said as he charged right at Ryuga with his sword up. Ryuga dodged it and countered by stabbing fifteen needles into his arms. He brought his left hand up which was drenched in blood. The wound had started to dry up. He licked a little blood off his hand and let out a loud laugh.

"Is that all you got, kiddy king?! You aren't even fit to lick my shoes!" Ryuga was starting to go into his battle crazed mode when he heard a small chuckle from his opponent. "What are you laughing at, twerp?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Why don't you look at your left arm?" he asked with a smirk. A chain was tied onto Ryuga's arm. It extends out toward the guy's sword. "I will finish you off right now!" he yelled out as he yanked on the chain, making Ryuga fall to the ground. A quick dash and he was in front of Ryuga. He thrusts out his sword in a stab attack when Ryuga tried to push himself off the ground. Unfortunately, the sword stabbed through his left forearm. The large wound opened up as the sword was pulled back out. Ryuga was caught off guard and that led to his own injuries.

"I would kill you right here and now if I wish, but that would destroy my plan," Ryuga said while holding his left wounded arm with his right. "I will be taking my leave now if you don't mind." The last two explosive needles he had were in his right hand. He let go of his wound and shot it right at the suitcase he was carrying around. The needles exploded and ignited the special explosives he had set up inside. The blast was strong enough to send Ryuga flying away from the battle.

* * *

Ryuga didn't tell his team everything, but he gave them a brief explanation. "I was blown away from the battle," he said with a loud laugh. Everyone just stood there and sighed. Ryuga cuts his laughter short and continued. "While I am gone, I will leave everything to Ikuto. Also, tell Nikaidou Yuu what happened and that I will finish all his homework when I get back."

The team was shocked at what he said again. Ryuga wants them to tell their teacher about the incident. "Are you sure about that, Ryuga?" Ikuto asked calmly.

"Yes, after all, he is the technology expert in the team. Where else would I get Iru and Eru their special contact lenses? That's all the time I have left for chitchatting with you guys. Ikuto, please take care of the team. I'll make it back on Christmas-eve."

Everyone nodded as the communicator went dead. Temari helped Sayuri wipe her tears away. He gave everyone a scare when they thought he was dead. Ikuto picked up the leader seal and looked at it. "Christmas-eve, huh? Well, he is probably plotting something again." He turned to the rest of the team as they all looked back at him. "Team, I don't know what will happen before our true team leader comes back. For now, please be prepared for any situation." Everyone nodded as they started to leave Sayuri's room.

Temari patted Sayuri's back and was about to head out when Ikuto turned around to talk to Sayuri. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend is okay. He said he's coming back," he said with a smirk. It was the first time he could get to Sayuri so he took the shot.

Sayuri's face blush a deep red. "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled out. Her head was still in such a mess she forgot to pull out her guns like she usually does. Temari was giggling at the situation.

Ikuto's smirk grew. "Yea, you're right. He's not your boyfriend. He's your husband." He started to chuckle after saying that. Sayuri threw Ikuto a death glance as he started leaving her room. Temari walked out behind Ikuto and gently closed the door, leaving Sayuri sitting in her room, dumbfounded.

* * *

Ikuto reached his room and Kukai was lying down on the couch watching the soccer game on TV. The door opened as Kukai turned to see Ikuto walking in. "So what happened?" he asked with a Pocky stick in his mouth.

Ikuto looked down at the lazy Kukai and let out a small sigh. "It's nothing," he said. "By the way, what are you going to do about my little sister? She still hasn't forgiven you for that little hot spring incident if I'm not mistaking."

"Don't remind me of that," Kukai said with a loud sigh. "I'm never going to give up as long as I live." Kukai thought for a while before continuing. "Ikuto, don't you have that special masquerade dance party you have to attend?"

Ikuto looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Yes. What are you implying?" he asked as Kukai smiled.

"Utau's going as well, right?" Kukai asked as he sat up on the couch. "That would mean she would need a date, right?"

Ikuto caught onto what Kukai's implying. "I don't really mind having you along, but you would need her approval. Good luck with that." Ikuto left Kukai outside as he walked into his room. It was late at night and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

* * *

Kazuomi sat at his chair with a glass of red wine. As he took a sip, the phone next to him started to ring. "Do you have any conformation of his whereabouts, Jack?" he asked.

"No. It appears that Ryuga truly is dead. I saw Ikuto walk in with the leader's crest in his hand." Kukai's voice was as cold as Ikuto's.

"I see. Good job, Jack." He was about to hand up the phone when Kukai spoke up again.

"Uhh…boss… Could I ask for a favor?" he asked in his usual tone. "There is a masquerade dance party two weeks from now which your stepson and stepdaughter will be attending, correct?"

"Yes, and what do you wish for me to do about it?" Kazuomi asked in a curious tone. He was not expecting what he heard next.

"Umm… could I… uhh… be your stepdaughter's escort?" Kazuomi nearly spit out the wine he just drank.

"You do know that you just asked me to set you up with your enemy, right?!" he yelled out furiously. Even though Ikuto and Utau are related to him, he still thinks of them as his biggest enemy.

"I want to know more about my enemy so I can be prepared for the worst, right?" Kukai was making up excuses for getting a date with Utau and Kazuomi somehow bought it.

"I'll accept your request then. You will be Utau's escort. When the time comes, I will expect you to take down Utau with no problems." The phone was hung up after Kukai heard his boss' approval on the date. He started celebrating as he forgot Kazuomi's command for killing Utau.

* * *

**Sorry for not including any Amuto moments again. Please don't kill me. Next chapter will be the dance which was talked about in this chapter. Hope everyone will enjoy the Amuto moment in the next chapter.**

**Utau: Wait... Kukai's going to kill me?!**

**Kukai: No! I'll never hurt you, Utau-chan!**

**Ryuga: What happened here?**

**Kukai: How dare you make killing Utau my mission?!**

**Ryuga: Don't worry. There's only two named people dying in this story.**

**Utau: Ikuto, Kukai's going to kill me. (Glomps Ikuto)**

**Amu: Hey! Get your hands off Ikuto! (Glomps Ikuto as well)**

**Kenga: And then comes the fight of who Ikuto likes more and then the 3P action...**

**Utau and Amu: What?!**

**Ryuga: Kenga, never bring up that story again. Sayuri's gonna kill us. **

**Ikuto: Don't you dare make this end skit into a 3P story.**

**Ryuga: Uhh...this story is rated T. I'm not going to do it even if you beg me. (Hides drugged tea behind back)**

**Ikuto: I'm getting out of here before this story turns into an incest. (Jumps out the window)**

**Utau: Ikuto! Don't leave me behind! (Chased after Ikuto like a fan girl)**

**Kenga: ...maybe I should never mention that story ever again... Utau fan girl mode is just too much...**

**Ryuga: You think?! _Sigh_ Well, please read and review. (Turns to Amu) How long are you going to stay petrified this time?  
**

**Sayuri: I'll take care of this. She's gonna wake up no matter what. (Drags Amu out of the room)**

**Ryuga: This has been a very hectic day. I need sleep. Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is out. Sayuri here, posting for Ryuga. This chapter has some Amuto moments which I believe you, the readers, will appreciate. Please enjoy.**

**Sayuri: You're a real idiot, Ryuga. I can't believe you went through five different anime just to figure out what Amu and Utau are going to wear.**

**Ryuga: Don't bother me now. I'm too tired. (Walks to bed and fell down on it, sleeping)**

**Sayuri: Well, that's what you get for thinking too hard on outfits alone.**

**Kenga: So he did it again? He's always like this.**

**Sayuri: Yea, he's a perfectionist when it comes to describing fight scenes and wardrobe.**

**Ikuto: So this is the Amuto moment Ryuga was talking about?**

**Sayuri: Yea, he's outdone himself this time. He almost took it to the M rating.**

**Ikuto: That's too bad. I want to spend a hot night with Amu.**

**Amu: I don't want anything like that!**

**Sayuri: Still shy about the subject, I see. Let's just get the disclaimer over with now. Ikuto, if you would.**

**Ikuto: Ryuga and his friends do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Kenga: No extra comments this time after the disclaimer?**

**Sayuri: Sorry, I got nothing this time.**

* * *

The two weeks passed by in a flash. Nikaidou-sensei heard what happened to Ryuga and made up an excuse in front of the class. According to him, Ryuga had gone on a trip around the world and wouldn't be back until the new school semester. Kukai didn't bother to report this to his boss since he thought Ryuga was truly dead. Tadase was still nowhere in sight as well.

The day of the dance was finally here. Ikuto and Kukai were getting ready before heading over to the girl's dorm to pick up Amu and Utau. Ikuto was waiting on the couch as Kukai tried to put on his tie. He sighed and asked Ikuto for his help in the end. Ikuto just gave him a smirk. "You should really consider using a clip-on tie one of these days."

"Well, I should look my best in front of Utau, so I decided on wearing this thing," Kukai said with a huge grin.

"I still can't believe you actually got Utau to agree on a date with you. What did you do?" Ikuto asked suspiciously. He knew for a fact Utau was stubborn and wouldn't get over her anger easily. It was awkward that she would bring Kukai along especially after the peeping incident.

Kukai just had his usual large smile on. "I don't know either. She said her dad want her to bring her boyfriend along." Ikuto was shocked at what Kukai just said. Their stepfather somehow got information about their personal life. Ikuto was starting to question Kukai's background since he's the only person who's close to the two siblings.

* * *

Amu and Utau were sitting in Amu's room. Ami was send over to Ran, Miki, and Su's room since they were going to be back late. Amu had on a pure white off shoulder ball gown with light pink lining which runs down to the ground, covering her pink high heels. Three silvery gems were embedded on the chest. The beautiful fingerless silk gloves ran up from her hands to her upper arm. A plain silver ring fits snugly on her left middle finger. Her hair was let down, covering the white pearl earrings from the side. It blends in with her dress, making her look very elegant.

A white choker runs around her neck with a beautiful lock pendant hanging down from it. The lock was specially ordered by Ikuto. He carried the key which is said to open the lock hanging on her neck, but he didn't show her what he hid in the lock at all.

Utau was sitting across from her. The dress she wore was a beautiful sapphire blue with golden lining two-piece. Her top runs down her back in a 'V' shape which the golden lining followed. The thin strap was also embedded with the golden patterns along her dress. The front of her bottom piece opens up in front. A lighter blue fabric covered the opened area down to her feet, nearly covering the light blue open toe high heels underneath. Cross patterns runs across the bottom of the light color fabric. The silvery bracelet on her wrist shines beautifully. The attire matched her sapphire blue eyes and her golden blond hair, which she tied up in a ponytail, perfectly.

"The boys are late," Utau complained. She didn't want to go to the dance since she hasn't forgiven Kukai for what he did before, but since her stepfather wanted her to bring along her boyfriend, she couldn't refuse.

Looking at the clock, it was already past five. The guys were supposed to pick them up at four forty-five but they were running slightly late. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ikuto suddenly walked in on the two with Kukai behind. "How did you ever get used to these penguin suits, Ikuto? They are such a hassle to get into," Kukai was complaining about the clothes he had on. With one look at Utau, he suddenly stopped. He stood there dumbfounded with his mouth wide open.

Ikuto left his roommate standing as he walked over to the beautifully dressed pink-haired princess he adored. He held one hand up to her cheek as he moved in closer to her ear. "You look dazzling tonight, Amu," he whispered into her ear softly.

Amu blush a deep shade of red as Ikuto moved his head back. She was pleased that Ikuto liked how she dressed, but was a bit too embarrassed to admit it, especially in front of her other friends. "I would've been ready a long time ago if you didn't make me run your stupid errands," she said in her usual 'cool and spicy' tone.

Ikuto just chuckled at how red her face is. "You're just adorable. Still trying to put up a front even though you want me to praise you more?" Ikuto was right about one thing. She did want him to praise her more but was too embarrassed about it. Her face started getting redder by the second.

Utau sighed at the two lovebirds. "If we don't leave now, we will not be able to finish dinner and make it to the dance," she said as she pulled Kukai out the door. "Come on Kukai, stop dreaming and let's just get this over with." Her tone sounded very displeased.

* * *

The dinner went great for the four. Utau was surprised by the fact Kukai didn't say a single word when he was eating during the dinner. Usually, he would talk with his mouth full. He was trying his hardest trying to get Utau to like him again, maybe a little too hard. The sapphire earrings hanging from Utau's ears were given to her by Kukai, which cost him a month's salary from his boss.

As the limo pulled up in front of the mansion, they got out one by one. Amu was the only one who bowed and thanked the old driver for taking them there. The old driver gave her a gentle smile and told her to have fun. They walked into the large mansion which the ball was held at. As the front door opened, they were greeted by the butlers and maids who worked there. The group was led to the end of the hallway, where they met a double door. As the doors swung opened, they saw the crowd of people inside. Everyone had a mask of some sort on. The host of the party liked these types of events since he doesn't like to show his face in front of people.

Everyone put their masks on and walked into the party as well. They soon met up with Ikuto and Utau's stepfather, Hoshina Kazuomi. Ikuto avoided eye contact with him the entire time as they introduced their dates. Before he left, he shot a death glance at Amu. A chill ran down her spine as she held Ikuto's hand tighter.

They left Kukai and Utau together since they need to work out their problems. Ikuto went over to the refreshment table to get some cider. When he got back, he saw Amu being pestered by a group of girls. He rushed over to see what was going on and found Yamabuki Saaya and her little group stirring up trouble, as usual.

"Don't make me laugh. Ikuto-sama will never be caught dead with the likes of you," she said with her annoying laughter.

Ikuto was angered at the fact that the girls were insulting Amu. He walked toward Amu and handed her the drink he got earlier and wrapped his arm around her. "What were you saying to my date?" he asked the girls with a smirk. They couldn't believe Ikuto actually had a date. He was famous for not showing any interest in girls, but here he stands, holding a girl in his arm.

"Ikuto-sama, what's the meaning of this?!" Saaya asked furiously. "Why are you dating some unknown girl? She's just a commoner." Ikuto had enough and was about to walk away from the group when the next sentence which came out of Saaya's mouth caught his attention. "For all we know, she could be some slut who tried to act clean in front of you."

Ikuto was enraged beyond reason. The girls just insulted the person he treasured the most. If he had his claws on him, he would've shred them in the bloodiest way he can think of. However, since he was in the eyes of all the witnesses around him, he just calmly walked over to her. With a small sigh, he lowered his head to her height. "Listen here, the reason why I didn't show any interest in girls up to this point was because of people like you. You are superficial, shallow, and greedy. People like you do not have the rights to criticize the person I pick to be by my side, even if she is a commoner." He lowered his mask and showed the deadly gleam of light in his eyes as he narrowed them. "If you dare say anything about Amu again, you better watch your back at night. Your head is going to fall off your shoulder if you're not careful." A dark smirk appeared on Ikuto's face as he placed his mask back in place.

Saaya and the four girls behind her were scared senseless. Ikuto was well known for being a tough fighter even though he is some rich kid. He was about to walked away from them, but he decided to insult them once for Amu. With his head turned, he gave them a sly smile. "If you want to know what a slut is, why don't you look in the mirror? It looks like you would bang anyone who is rich and have a lot of money anyway."

Saaya got mad at what Ikuto just said to her. With the glass of cider in her hand, she flung it out at Ikuto. Without looking back at what was coming at him, he sidestepped to his left while sliding Amu over with him. The cider missed them and splashed on the back of the guy standing in front. He turned around with an angered face. It was Saaya's dad. He saw his daughter holding the empty glass in her hand. Saaya told her dad it was Ikuto's fault but he didn't believe her. Despite his reputation on the outside, he is favored by the people in the high class society.

* * *

With a bow, he excused himself and Amu. They walked over to the balcony to take in some fresh air. Ikuto sighed. "Sorry for leaving you behind there. I didn't expect someone troublesome coming up to you."

Amu shook her head. "It's alright. That was something unforeseen. Don't blame everything on yourself." Her small body was shivering due to the cold wind. She wasn't wearing a lot either. Her exposed shoulders were shaking in the cold as she tried to hide it.

Ikuto saw Amu trying to pretend she is not cold and let out a small sigh. He took off his jacket and placed it over Amu's shoulder. "I'll stop blaming everything on myself if you promise me you will not try to force yourself too hard." Ikuto started leaning closer to her. He wrapped his arms around Amu's thin waist.

Amu's head slowly lifted up and looked into the midnight blue eyes which sees through her tough exterior in a short glance and nodded. The eyes staring at her looked like two beautiful sapphire shinning under the enchanting moon. Ikuto slowly moved closer to the pink-haired princess he had in his arms and gently pressed his lips down on hers. He was treating her like a delicate flower, trying his hardest not to hurt it in anyway possible.

Amu felt safe when Ikuto held her tightly like this. When the kiss finally broke, she slowly turned her body around. Her arms were clinging tightly to Ikuto's shirt as she leaned in closer. Ikuto held onto her slightly tighter, bringing her closer. Amu looked up at Ikuto for a short moment before closing her eyes. She was ready for Ikuto to give her more than their usual gentle kiss. Ikuto was slightly shocked at Amu's action. Her glossy lips were slightly opened, trying to invite Ikuto in with a deep kiss. He lowered his head slightly as he puts one hand behind her head. Their lips touched each other as their tongues started to fondle at each other. Ikuto was feeling every part of Amu's mouth as she gave in to his overwhelming force.

The kiss went on for a minute or two before they let each other go. Both of them were panting from the pleasure they just received. Amu would've fallen down if it wasn't for Ikuto supporting her. He slowly ran his fingers through Amu's soft hair as he gave her a smile. This was the first time he was glad that he came to a ball.

* * *

**There you have it, dear readers, a more passionate Amuto moment by Ryuga. The story's about to end so hope you will stick with us till then.**

**Sayuri: So what's the status on our dear author?**

**Kenga: Still asleep.**

**Amu and Utau (Runs up to Sayuri): Can we keep our dress?**

**Sayuri: Sure. That idiot would've given them to you no matter what.**

**Ikuto: So what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Sayuri: I don't know. Only he knows and he's asleep. Kenga, bring me my makeup kit. We're going to have some fun with Ryuga tonight.**

**Kenga: Yes ma'am! (Runs to get kit)**

**Ikuto (Smirk): This is getting interesting.**

**Sayuri: Well, please review while we mess with our beloved author.**

**Kenga: I'm gonna use the lipstick.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone. The story is finally coming to an end. Hope everyone have enjoyed it so far. Sayuri here again since our author is slightly pissed off.**

**Kenga: He's still locked in his room?**

**Sayuri: Yea, the last thing he said was 'You should be glad I even wrote a chapter today.'**

**Kenga: You think the eyeliner was a little too much?**

**Sayuri: He's semi-emo anyway. It suits him.**

**Kenga: His writing skill tends to go down when he's pissed off. Well... it ups his fight description skill though.**

**Sayuri: True. Well enjoy the story. We do not own Shugo Chara. If we did, there would be a great fight scene whenever Ryuga gets pissed.**

* * *

Everything had gone back to normal after the dance party. Kukai and Utau started dating again after he beat on some jerk who insulted Utau, but it wasn't as good as before. As for Amu and Ikuto, their relationship grew deeper than ever. Christmas was only a few days away and the group was waiting for any signs of Ryuga's reappearing.

Ikuto had just returned to his room from another group meeting and found Kukai lying down on the couch as usual. He lets out a small sigh as he walked over. Kukai made some room for Ikuto to sit down in as he grabbed some chips from a bag. "So what is it this time?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"It's nothing." After the day of the dance, he started to have doubts about Kukai. He knew Kukai was up to something but he just couldn't place his finger on what he was trying to accomplish. He stood up and walked over to the fridge to grab his carton of milk. "I have a live concert coming up soon," Ikuto said as he puts his milk carton down on the kitchen counter.

Kukai suddenly turned around to face Ikuto. "Are you serious?!" He couldn't believe that Ikuto is actually going to have his first live concert. He had made a ton of CD's but had kept his true identity on the down low. "What's with the sudden change of mind? When's it gonna be?" He was getting restless since his roommate was going to be on stage for once. Kukai accidentally found out his true identity when he walked in on Ikuto once while he was writing the music for his next piece.

Ikuto threw him a ticket to the concert he was holding. "Take it. This is a special Christmas Eve performance. Utau's up before me," he said as he walked into his room.

Kukai was still stunned. The ticket was for a special live concert held by Easter. He works as one of the 'behind the scene' groups but he doesn't have any connections about the music events. With a close look at the ticket, he saw a dark figure in the background behind Utau playing a violin. Kukai smirked. (He's supposed to be the closing act and he's standing in the background. That's just like Ikuto.)

* * *

Amu just received a small gift from Ikuto a while back after the dance. It was a CD composed of different songs by the mysterious Black Lynx. She lied down on her bed as the music was playing on her computer. The beautiful yet slightly sad lyrics filled the air. She held up the case and admired the picture printed on it. The background was a clear starry night sky with a full moon hanging high above. A person wearing a full tuxedo and a small mask which covered his eyes was playing a violin at the side. (That person looks like Ikuto) she thought to herself as she started wandering off into her dream.

* * *

The day of the concert had arrived. The group met up in front of the hall filled with people. There were thousands of people who wanted to see the mysterious Black Lynx in his very first concert. It was the first time he ever showed himself. Amu was still wondering how Ikuto got a ticket for everyone in such a short notice. They were in the first row as well.

After Utau's performance, the stage light died down. Everyone thought the performance was over as they stood up and started to leave. They were all complaining about how Black Lynx didn't make an appearance. Music suddenly filled the room. A dark figure stood on the stage holding a beautifully crafter violin stood center stage as he pulled the violin. A spotlight started to shone brighter and brighter as the audience returned to their seats.

With a closer look, the Black Lynx person looked very young. He was dressed in the same fashion as the cover of his CD. His beautiful midnight blue hair shone under the spotlight. There was no expression on his face as he strung the violin. The music sounded sad but elegant.

Amu sat in her seat as she stared at the person in front of her. A few of her friends were looking at her and smiling. She had forgotten about the person next to her, who vanished into thin air as the crowd was leaving. There was a piece of paper on his seat. _Amu, meet me in the park after the performance. –Ikuto._

* * *

The concert ended in a great success. Everyone got a glimpse of the mysterious musician. The group went their separate ways. Amu clenched the piece of paper in her hands. (What is Ikuto thinking, leaving me in there alone while he snuck out) Amu thought as she sighed. She came to the park in front of the concert hall and started wandering around. There was no one around.

A fountain was placed near the center of the park. The water had been stopped since it was past ten. (Ikuto, what are you doing?) she thought as she sat down on the fountain. It wasn't like Ikuto to make her wait like this, especially after they started dating.

A beautiful melody started to fill the air. It was the same song which Black Lynx played during the concert. As Amu turned around, he saw the very person standing in front oh her. The park was dark enough to see the starts as the crescent moon shone down. He suddenly stopped playing as he bends down toward Amu. "So did you like the show?" he said.

The husky voice was very familiar to Amu. "Ikuto?" she asked softly. She wasn't sure if it was really him since the last time she told Ikuto to play an instrument, it went badly. It sounded like a banshee's shriek than actual music.

A pair of sapphire eyes stared at her as the person removed his mask. "Who else would I be?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Ikuto," Amu got up and gave him a hug. She let go of him as she backed up a little. "Why did you trick me into thinking you cannot play a violin?"

"Because you were trying to find out if I was Black Lynx back then," he said as he puts a hand on Amu. "I don't like to let people dig into my personal information, no matter who it is."

* * *

As the two started walking back to campus, they were greeted by a familiar face. It was Tadase. He had been missing right after Ikuto and the rest of Team Basilisk left campus. They were a little shock since Tadase was wearing what he wore the day Ryuga went missing. The blade sheathed on his side caught Ikuto's attention as he moved in front of Amu. "Tadase, is that really you?" he asked in a unsure tone.

"Yes, it is me, cat," Tadase said in a twisted grin.

There's something wrong here, Ikuto thought as he crouched down slowly. He was about to pounce on Tadase if anything happens. The sapphire eyes narrowed and locked onto the person in front of them like a panther about to catch its prey.

"Don't be hasty, cat," Tadase said as his sick smile turned back into his normal fake gentle smile. "I'm just here to ask the person standing behind you a quick question."

Ikuto still had his eyes set on Tadase. There's just something about Tadase that he doesn't like, especially after the last time he saved him. "I'm let you talk to her, but I'm not moving from this spot, and neither is she."

Tadase completely ignored Ikuto. He kept his smile on. "Amu, I love you. Will you come with me?"

Amu was shocked. His first crush finally told her he loves her. However, the expression on Tadase's face doesn't look real. She shook her head and gave Tadase her answer. "Sorry, but I already have someone I love."

Tadase sighed. "I guess there was no way you would leave with me after I disappeared for such a long time." He snapped his fingers as a group of people walked out from the small allies behind them. Ikuto and Amu were surrounded by the strange men in black suits. A pair of claws shot out of Ikuto's forearms. He had kept them on ever since Ryuga's last communication with them.

Amu was shocked. She didn't know what was going on. Ikuto and Tadase were standing in front of her, ready to tear each other to shreds. The silence was suddenly broken when a small can hits the ground in front of Ikuto. Gas started leaking out at a fast rate. The next thing Ikuto felt was his head hitting the ground in a loud thump. He tried to get up but it was useless. "Damn… you… Tadase…" he stuttered as the gas started making him loose his consciousness. Tadase's twisted smile came into view before the Black Knight of Seiyo High fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ikuto… Ikuto…" someone was calling his name as his eyes opened slowly.

"Damn it, Ikuto! Wake up already!" a familiar shout was heard as a hard slap came up behind him. He was finally awake but was coughing due to the unexpected slap to the back. With a glance at his back, he saw Ryuga standing there with a weird cape over him.

"Hey, Ryuga. Didn't expect to meet you again like this," he chuckled at Ryuga's slightly tattered attire. There was a bag next to him, which looked a little worn out.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you knocked out there, black cat. You're really loosing your touch," Ryuga said in his teasing tone, which made him put up his smirk and sighed.

Ikuto looked around him and finally noticed that the entire Team Basilisk was around him, along with a few of his friends. He tried to conceal his claws but Ryuga just gripped his arm and shook his head. "You don't need to hide your claws in front of them," Ryuga suddenly said.

Ikuto was confused. "Why? They are just our friends. They shouldn't know anything about us." He was panicking a little since the secret of the team had just been exposed.

"They are agents from another team I was training," Ryuga explained. "They are members of the anti-assassination team, Guardian."

Ikuto was getting more confused by the second. He wanted to ask Ryuga more questions when he suddenly remembered. "Where's Amu?!" he said as he got up frantically.

Ryuga shook his head. "They took her. We were lucky they didn't kill you yet when we got here. Their target was the girl, not you."

"What are you talking about?!" Ikuto yelled out as he grabbed Ryuga's collar. He was starting to loose his cool. "We shouldn't be standing around talking at a time like this!"

Ryuga punched Ikuto in the face. He thought that it was the only way for him to cool down. As Ikuto was about to get up, he stood next to him, looking down. "I know you are worried about Amu, but you need to cool that head of yours. I didn't assign someone hotheaded to be my replacement." Ryuga turned his back to Ikuto as he walked over to the worn out bag he had on the ground. "If you go rushing in head on like this, you will just be running into Kazuomi's trap. We need to be more prepared than this if we want to free ourselves from his grasp once and for all," he said as he picked up the bag.

Ikuto let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Fine, if it would save Amu, I'll follow your order." The group started their walk back to their school.

* * *

**That's the end of the 21st chapter. The next chapter is going to reveal more things...I think. Sorry, I'm not the author, I'm just an editor.**

**Ikuto: I got knocked out?!**

**Tadase: I'm a bad guy?**

**Sayuri: Tadase, we all knew back when you fought Ryuga...**

**Tadase: What? That wasn't me.**

**Ikuto: I let Amu get kidnapped?!**

**Sayuri: I think you're overreacting, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I need to go save Amu! (Jumps out window)**

**Kenga: That's a bit out of character for him.**

**Sayuri: I don't think so. Last time, Ryuga got pissed beyond all reasons and beat on someone mercilessly when I got in trouble.**

**Kenga: Love makes people do crazy stuff.**

**Sayuri: Well, please review. Maybe there will be a chapter tomorrow... who knows...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 is out guys. Ryuga here. Sorry about the one day postpone on my chapter. I had a lot to deal with.**

**Sayuri: Well, I'll let you off for making a late chapter since your cooking was great.**

**Ryuga: Hey! I still haven't forgiven you for putting makeup and a blond wig on me. Don't talk all high and mighty.**

**Sayuri: Come on, don't be like that.**

**Ryuga: You made me look like a gay Tadase!**

**Sayuri: He's gay to begin with...**

**Tadase: Hey!**

**Ryuga: Ahh whatever. Please enjoy the dawn of the final fight everybody.**

**Tadase: Don't ignore me!**

**Ryuga: I don't want to look at you right now, Tadase. Run before I seek my reviewers and Ikuto on you for kidnapping Amu.**

**-Tadase runs away screaming like a little girl-**

**Ryuga: Ikuto, please do the disclaimer. I'll give you something in the end comments.**

**Ikuto: Sure. Ryuga doesn't own Shugo Chara. If he did, the key would've went inside the lock a long time ago if you know what I mean.**

**Sayuri: Great way of putting it, Ikuto. (Laugh)**

**Amu: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Ikuto: Amu! (Hugs her from behind)**

**Ryuga: While the two enjoy themselves, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Ikuto asked as he slammed his fist down on the table furiously. No one could blame him. He was standing in a room with his teammates and people who were sent from Easter to eliminate them if anything came up. From what he heard so far, Ryuga was the leader of both teams. Does this mean Ryuga was their enemy all this time?

"Calm down, Ikuto," Ryuga said as he sat calmly on his chair in the disciplinary office. He had his hands together and his elbow on the table. "Like I said, you will be working with some of the members of the Guardians in your final mission. Let's talk about what happened first."

Ikuto wanted to ask more question, but he had no other choice but to silence himself. He wanted to know what was going on in Ryuga's head.

"Well, let's start with the reason why they targeted Amu in the first place." Ryuga sighed as he threw the portfolio Sayuri got from the Easter information cabinet. "According to the reports, her parents were a part of the special spy force. They wanted to quit but Kazuomi felt that they knew too much about the company. His orders back then was to eliminate the entire family. Ikuto, you should remember that mission, correct? The death of Tsumugu and Midori." Ikuto nodded. He remembered seeing the mission, but his team didn't pick it up. "Apparently, she somehow escaped with her little sister and somehow met you."

That's right, Ikuto thought to himself. If she hasn't walked up to me that night, I wouldn't have even noticed her.

Ryuga saw Ikuto remembering the fated night when he crossed path with the pink-haired girl. "I was not expecting anything back then, that was until they send out a team to look for the girl," he continued. "The company wanted to eliminate her but I sent people to protect her," he said as he looked at Kenga and Ren. The two nodded at him. "There was a reason why they didn't come for her until now, Ikuto. They were collecting data through me and apparently Tadase. When they saw a decrease in your skill, they set their plan into motion. That bastard wanted to eliminate Team Basilisk. The thing he didn't expect was the fact that I was the leader of the Guardians as well."

"Before we continue, why don't we reintroduce ourselves?" Kukai suddenly cut in on Ryuga.

"There's no need, Kukai. Other than you, Rima, Tadase, and Kiseki, everyone else here is a part of Team Basilisk and the Guardians." Kukai was dumbstruck for a second. Don't tell me you never figured out that I was your team leader," Ryuga said with a deep sigh.

"I figured out the first day I met him without that weird mask on," Rima said with her cold tone.

Ryuga took in a large breath and let it out in a sigh. "I guess I should be lucky since you fell that deeply in love with Utau, or else you would've continued listening to Kazuomi. That aside, from what I can figure out from Kazuomi's plan, he is going on using Amu as a catalyst to lure everyone out into the open so he can eliminate all of you in one swipe," Ryuga continued. "If we don't finish this tonight, we will not have another chance."

The worn out bag he had with him was thrown on top of the table. "I left the group to bring back a little souvenir for you guys," he said with his usual cheerful tone. Ikuto opened it up and found different weapons in it. "These are your new refined weapons. I had to run all over the place just to make these for you guys."

The group looked inside the bag as their eyes widened. New swords, claws, and other sorts of weapons were in the bag. "Well team, this mission will determine our future. Let's all come out of this alive. Dismissed!" The group nodded as they left the room to get prepared for the mission they will be risking their lives on.

Ikuto stayed in the room. "Ryuga, your leader's crest." He handed Ryuga the small crest he had held onto from the day Ryuga left them.

Ryuga shook his head. "This mission is all yours, leader. Keep the crest until we are finished."

* * *

"I can't believe we are going to head into the enemy's stronghold by foot," Kukai complained as he grabbed one of his skateboards, which was heavier than it looks. The center board was made of wood but there was a rim surrounding the outside of the board, which was made of steel.

Ikuto was still curious about the fact that Utau was still willing to call Kukai his boyfriend after finding out the truth. "What did you do to tame my sister that well, Kukai? She must've been as angry as me when she found out you were working for the opposite team."

"Yea… about that…" Kukai stuttered a little bit as he remembered what he almost did back when Utau found out about his secret.

* * *

(Flashback)

Utau was walking with Kukai back to campus after the concert and decided to take a break at a nearby cake shop. Kukai saw Kazuomi's goons walking up to the shop from a black car across the street. His eyes shifted for a second which caught Utau's eyes. "I'll be back in a second," Kukai said with his usual smile as he stood up from the table and went outside. Utau felt something wrong and decided to follow.

As she exited the store behind Kukai, she saw him walking into a nearby alley with three men. Another one was sitting in the car which she didn't notice. She ran toward the alley and heard the four people talking.

"Kukai-sama, Kazuomi-sama had issued an order for you to kill Utau this instant." Utau was shocked by what the person said. Kukai was going to kill her? She was about to pull out her hidden wires and shred the four in the alley when she saw the three men in black suits backed off a few steps.

Kukai was letting out a strong aura which was pressuring the three. His eyes looked cold as ice as he stared at the three with a desire to rip their head off. "Tell the boss I will not kill Utau," Kukai said with an ice cold tone.

"If you would not comply with the order from Kazuomi-sama, we will be ending your life here." The three drew their guns but it was already too late. Kukai caught one of them by the head with his right hand. The person was screaming in pain from the pressure Kukai was giving him. With one swift twist, Kukai slammed the person he held in his hand into the person standing to his left, slamming both people into the wall of the alley. The person on the right took the chance as he tried to fire off a shot at Kukai, but it was useless. Kukai slammed his shoulder into the guy, causing him to run into the wall. The alley was narrow enough for Kukai do crush the three in front of him in a swift motion.

"I'm not letting you touch my Utau," Kukai said as he looked down on his victims lying on the ground, twitching.

Utau's face was blushing bright red after hearing what Kukai said. She didn't expect him to be this possessive. His cold stare looked exactly like Ikuto's when he was about to take someone's head off.

Just as Kukai was coming out of the alley, the man from the car stepped out. He was wearing a cloak which covered his head all the way down to his feet. Utau was caught between what seemed like an enemy and the person who was sent to kill her.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" Kukai asked as he stepped out of the alley. Utau got sidetracked while she was trying to think of an escape route. She started to panic as Kukai realized what just happened. "You heard my little conversation, huh?" he asked with one hand up, scratching his nose.

A small flash caught Kukai's eye as he was wondering how Utau will react. He kicked the trashcan behind him, sending the lid flying up. With a flip, he jumped above the lid and kicked it straight at the flash of light. The lid collided with the flash, sending it flying even higher.

The lid hits the ground as the hooded man clapped. "You've improved, Kukai. That's what I like to see, my disciple," the person chuckled. He removed his hood to expose a pure white mask.

"Master!" Kukai suddenly yelled.

"Master?!" Utau was surprised when Kukai shouted the word out. "You mean Ryuga's your master?!" Utau figured out the identity when she saw the trashcan lid hit the ground with a needle stuck in it and the taunting voice Ryuga was known for.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai was completely oblivious to the fact in front of him. "That's not Ryuga. He's my master, Ryu-sama."

Utau sighed. She completely ignored Kukai for the time being as she walked toward the masked person. "Ryuga, you could've picked a better name than that when you're trying to fool someone, you know?" Utau said as she pulled the mask off Ryuga's face.

"How did you know?" Ryuga said with a wide smile on his face.

"Your dumb humor, that's how," Utau said with a sigh. "Only fools like him will fall for it," she continued as she pointed at Kukai with his shocked expression.

"Well, you are the one who fell for the fool," Ryuga said as her face lit up red. "Let's talk about this some other time," Ryuga said as his cheerful tone died down. "We need to find Ikuto and Amu now!"

* * *

"And that's how it went." Kukai gave Ikuto a short summary of what happened in the flashback as he put on his goggles. He had on a green jacket with a white shirt inside and a pair of light green pants. A brown belt with a yellow buckle hung loosely around his waist. On his hands was a pair of fingerless olive green gloves.

"So what you are telling me is that you turned your back on your order and took out the people you were associated with just to protect her?" Ikuto was amazed. "Well, you got my permission for going out with Utau now," he said with a smirk as he strapped his claws onto his forearms. The sleeveless leather shirt extended down to his waist. A cape which was split into two near the top runs down his back. His tight leather pants clung tightly to his legs and wrapped around his feet. There was a strap binding around each of his legs as the ends dangled freely down. Two sleeves were wrapped around his arms under his claws as some straps held the detached sleeve in its place. A large silver cross was placed on his chest.

The two had gotten ready. Kukai patted Ikuto on the shoulder as they headed out their room's door. "We'll finish this mission and come back in one piece, onii-sama," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't ever call me that," Ikuto said with his sly smirk on his face. He has finally cooled his head down. The only thing left was to rescue his pink-haired princess.

* * *

**Okay! That explained why Kukai was with Kazuomi. The next chapter will be the real fight... probably... Brain's wandering around these days. Had a new idea for a little awesome fic coming up after this story. Ohh... and sorry to the faithful reviewers whose name I did not mention in this skit.**

**Ryuga: Alright, I know I was suppose to do this at the end of my story, but I just couldn't help myself. Time for a little fun reviewers.  
**

**Patricia: I got the camera!**

**Sabby: I got the laptop!**

**Keiko: And I got something to stick it up yours for having a late release.**

**Ryuga: Give me that! (Snatch rubber thingy from Keiko) Everyone, into the hidden room I made next to the bedroom.**

**-Everyone walked into empty dark room-**

**Ikuto: You wanted to give me something?**

**Amu: Why did you call me as well?**

**Ryuga (Hands Ikuto the rubber thingy Keiko was holding): You know what to do, Ikuto. (Smirk)  
**

**Ikuto (Grabs Amu): Thanks, Ryuga! (Runs into bedroom and closed the door)  
**

**Ryuga (Opens hidden door next to bedroom and walked in): Sayuri, raise the blinds on the one way window.**

**Sayuri: Sure thing! (Raised the blinds)**

**Heather: Woah, it's the bedroom you sent Ikuto and Amu into!**

**Ryuga: We can see them but they can't see us. (Evil smirk) Set up the laptop and the camera please.**

**Sabby and Patricia: Yes sir!**

**Ryuga: Let's see how many rounds can those two go for. Bring the tied up Tadase closer. I wanna hear him squirm.**

**Tadase: Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!**

**Ryuga: Feel the burn Tadase. (Evil Smile) Well, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The story is coming to an end everybody. I'm going to start a new fanfic soon. Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed.**

**Ryuga: By the way, I still can't belief the two of them lasted five hours last night.**

**Sayuri: Seriously. All the reviewers fell asleep after three hours. Their stamina knows no limits.**

**Ikuto: What are the two of you talking about?**

**Ryuga: Nothing. By the way, you had fun last night, didn't you?**

**Ikuto: Of course. Amu's still out cold though.**

**Sayuri (Whisper): After doing that for five hours, any girl would be out cold.**

**Ikuto: Huh?**

**Ryuga: Eto... don't worry about what Sayuri said, Ikuto. Please do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ryuga: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Ikuto asked as he ran like a panther next to the group he was working with. His last confrontation with his stepfather was approaching soon and he was slightly restless.

"We are heading to Kazuomi's house near the pier," Ryuga said as he made quick steps next to Ikuto. The black coat behind flapped around like large devil-like wings on his back as the gentle snow landed on it. "Remember, you are taking the lead in this operation. We will be the distraction and you will be making a quick dash toward where Kazuomi is."

Kukai was next to them on his board, trying his hardest to keep up with everyone since he was also giving Utau a ride. "Don't leave me behind!" he shouted as he tried to keep his speed. "I'm your navigator, aren't I?!" He was right since he was the one with the radar gears and heat sensors. Iru and Eru would've followed them but the two are used to recon missions, not assault missions.

"Aren't you guys having any troubles running around in that?" Sayuri asked Kairi and Musashi. In contrast to Ryuga's black coat, she had on a pure white overcoat over her black long sleeve wool shirt and tight black pants. The eight guns and twenty clips of bullets were jingling as the coat flapped up and down like a pair of white wings.

"What makes you say that, Sayuri aneki?" Kairi was confused. He had on his dark green kendogi and aqua hakama. Two katana were tied around his waist. His semi-long green hair was tied back in a small ponytail. On his feet were a pair of tabi socks and a pair of straw woven zōri. "You asked that before, didn't you?"

Musashi was wearing the same thing as Kairi except the colors on their clothes were reversed. A long katana was strapped on his side. It pointed up toward the sky as he dashed along with his companions. "We are used to wearing these clothes and it allows us to move freely," he replied to Sayuri's question.

"Whatever suits you nya," Yoru said as he ran in the same way Ikuto did. Their movements were in sync with each other. Other than his claws being slightly different from Ikuto's, there were no difference between them.

"You're really like a cat, you two," Ryuga chuckled as he looked at the two running side by side. "By the way, how's your little artist girlfriend?"

"Couldn't be better nya. I promise her I would take her to some place nice after I get back. It is Christmas afterall nya." A wide grin appeared on Yoru's face.

Ryuga laughed at Yoru's innocent face. "Let's go somewhere fun after we finished out mission. We need to celebrate!"

Sayuri hits Ryuga over the head hard with the handle of her gun suddenly. "You still have to make up all your missed work for Yuu, remember that?"

Ryuga was knocked unbalanced for a second but kept running at top speed. "Gee, Sayuri, if you want to smack my head, wait till we stopped moving." It was past midnight so Ryuga didn't have to worry about running into other people but running past twenty miles per hour and keeping that speed was tough on everyone.

* * *

"We're here," Ryuga said lowly as they hid behind a bush near their targeted house. It was perched on top of a high cliff slightly away from the pier. "Ikuto, you're in charge of this mission, so lead away."

A rustling sound came up behind them as they reached for their weapons. The mission just started but they were afraid that they would've been found out already. A black shadow popped out of the bush suddenly as everyone tackled the figure and pointed their weapons at it.

The dust cleared slowly as they finally identified the mysterious figure's identity. It was Temari in her pink furisode and a sharpened naginata strapped onto her back. "Will you guys get off me already?" she asked softly as she coughed lightly from the dust cloud.

Ikuto and Sayuri got off her right away while Ryuga was still slightly shaken up from the impact. He was the one who was stuck under the two who just got up after all. "Sorry, Temari, we thought you were an enemy," Ryuga said as he pushed himself up a little and rubbed his head.

Musashi saw what happened. "What are you doing, Ryuga-sama?" A sharp cold tone came from behind Ryuga all of a sudden. He opened his eyes and saw he was hovering slightly over Temari. An enraged Musashi was about to cut off his head behind him as he quickly rolled over to his side. The flash of the blade came off of Musashi's side and directed its path toward Ryuga.

"Mu… Musashi, calm down… It's a misunderstanding!" Ryuga tried his hardest to say it soft enough to avoid giving their location away.

Musashi had the tip of his sword pointed at his team leader's head. "Don't you dare get that close to my hime-sama." His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at Ryuga.

Ryuga lets out a sigh. "You guys have no respect for your team leader at all." His eyes shifted toward Temari as Musashi sheathed his sword. "So, what is samurai boy's precious hime doing on the battlefield?"

"Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you assault team members?" Temari asked as she dusted off the dust on her furisode. "I'm the team medic, that's why. It is my job to treat the team's wounds."

"You could've waited back on campus. It's not like any of us are going to get hurt," Ryuga complained. He planned on taking out anyone who will get in his way of freeing the team from Kazuomi for good.

Temari got up with the first aid kit she brought along in her left hand. "Well, what if Amu is hurt?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ikuto suddenly lost his cool again. "Amu's hurt?!" he accidentally yelled out, catching the guards' attention. Ryuga and Kukai covered Ikuto's mouth but it was too late.

"Darn it! I thought I said don't say anything about Amu getting hurt right before we left!" Ryuga shouted out in rage. His plan of sneaking Ikuto into the house first was ruined. He jumped out and shot off three needles at the oncoming guards. The first three got hit right on their leg and fell, tripping some of the guards who were behind them.

Sayuri was the next person who popped out of the bushes. The oncoming guards was about to take out their guns when Sayuri fired hers off first. The copper pellets from her airsoft guns, which were precisely aimed, hit the neck of the guards. The impact was hard enough to cause them to fall down as foam leaked out of their mouth. "You did say that, Ryuga," she replied his question, "but you didn't tell Temari because she wasn't a part of the assault team."

"I'm charging in first," Ikuto said as he dashed by the two guarding the frontline. The guards coming at him were no match for the catlike reflexes he had. They were only prey to the Black Panther pouncing down on them. Blood and metal pieces from the guns hit the snow, creating a red blanket under the victims who were foolish enough to stand up to his claws. The glint in his eyes showed his ruthlessness as he plowed a path toward the house.

Ryuga smirked. "That's how the team leader should be," he said as he turned around to Kukai. "Put this on. Give us a brief scan of the premises. Sayuri, Utau, Kairi, Musashi and I will be keeping the guards outside busy. Yoru, charge in and give Ikuto any backup he needs. Let's help Ikuto save his little damsel in distress!"

Everyone started their quick dash toward the house. Each person held a position around the house as they ward off any guards who were trying to stop Ikuto. Yoru jumped through one of the windows on the side instead of going into the front door. "Just like Ikuto. He doesn't know what a door is," Sayuri said as she turned her back to the house. "Welcome, boys, to a one way trip down to hell," she said with an evil grin. Waves of copper airsoft pellets were flying around as she commenced her assault on the men who opposed her.

* * *

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted as he slashed down another door. He was getting restless. A bloody trail was left behind from the guards who were blocking his way. None of them were killed but the pain Ikuto caused them with his claws made them scream in agony. There was only one room left which he hasn't tried.

He was about to turn the door into firewood when Yoru stopped him. "Aniki, stop! This is a trap nya!"

Ikuto was stopped due to the sudden surprise. "Yoru, let go! I need to save Amu!" He was trying to pry Yoru off him when Yoru clipped the communicator on him.

"Ikuto, you idiot!" Kukai yelled on the communicator. It shook Ikuto up but got through to him.

"What do you want, Kukai? This isn't a good time," he said as he tried to feel if his right ear was still working.

"This is a good time!" Kukai yelled at a lower voice this time. "The door you are about to slash open has set explosives on it. The entire house is wired up with that stuff. You need to disarm that bomb to get to Amu. She's behind the room beyond that one and there's a guard in the way. After you get past him, you should be facing Kazuomi."

Ikuto smirked. "So all I have to do is disarm a bomb and beat on a guard senseless?" he said in an ice cold tone. He walked over to a small box strapped to the side of the door and swiped his claw across the top of it. The lid of the box fell off, revealing a few wires inside. He stuck his hand in and pulled off the black wire, disarming the threat. "That was a little too easy," he said as his expression turned cold.

A red and blue sword flew out of the door, smashing it into pieces. Ikuto and Yoru nearly avoided the attack. The chains attached to the sword which was launched out started being tugged on the other side of the door, slowly pulling the sword back. Ikuto and Yoru stepped through the door slowly and saw Tadase standing in the way of the door.

"So you are the person who is standing between me and my princess?" Ikuto asked the blond-haired person standing in front of him. His eyes wandered to something lying behind him. It was Kiseki, his brother. "I can't believe you killed your brother. Was it one of Kazuomi's orders?" Ikuto asked coldly. "Su is going to kill you if she finds out, you know?"

Tadase held his sword up in one hand and the loose chains in his other. "Kiseki was trying to stop me. He tried to free the bait," he replied coldly. The dense aura in the room was suffocating.

"Why are you following Kazuomi this far, Tadase?"

"Why? Because he promised me he would give everything to me if I follow his orders. With a company as large as Easter and all the underground connections, I could take over the world easily!" Tadase was going crazy with the power he desired. "And for your information, Kiseki isn't dead. I just gave him a deep wound. He will die but not yet."

Ikuto was infuriated by Tadase's actions and words. "Grab Kiseki and jump out the window to your right when I launch my attack, Yoru," he whispered in his partner's ear. Yoru nodded as he turned his attention back on Tadase. "I can't believe I risked my life saving someone like you in the past." A piercing cold stare was focused on Tadase.

"Save me?" Tadase said with a carefree tone. "If you are talking about the time when you thought I was kidnapped by the yakuza, then that didn't count. I could've slaughtered all of them in a matter of minutes."

A spark flew as Ikuto's claws were blocked by Tadase's blade. Yoru jumped behind Tadase and grabbed Kiseki. He was out of the window before Tadase could react. With his attention turned back to the person who tried to ambush him. "You would have to do better than that if you want to save your little princess. For all we know, she is probably being tortured by Kazuomi."

A snap echoed the room as Ikuto was forced back. His eyes went completely cold. It was as if his soul had left him. His left hand slowly moved straight out, pointing the claw right at the sword-wielding 'King.'

Blood slowly dripped down Tadase's head from the injury Ikuto dealt to him when he snapped. "That was unexpected, cat. This is where the real battle starts!" The two warriors dashed toward each other as sparks flew between them.

* * *

**Yay! Ikuto versus Tadase. Fight to the death! Next chapter will be going up very soon. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed on all the chapters up till now. Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did typing it.**

**Tadase: Why did you make me the bad guy?**

**Ryuga: Because you want to take over the world?**

**Tadase: I wouldn't hurt my Amulet Heart just so I can take over the world!**

**Sayuri: Really? Let me ask you this question then. If I say the world will be yours if you kill Amu, will you?**

**Tadase: Ye... No... uhh... I don't know! (Head burns out)**

**Ryuga: Wow... he couldn't even answer a simple question...**

**Sayuri: Ikuto, which would you pick? Amu or your freedom?**

**Ikuto: Amu.**

**Ryuga: Right to the point I see. That's good. Oh well. Please review. It's the last chapter so I want reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear readers, this is the last chapter of the Dancing with the Devil. It was fun while it lasted. I'll be starting a new fic soon. Look forward to it.**

**Sayuri: So what should we do for our last chapter skit?**

**Ryuga: I don't know, Tadase's gonna die so we can't play with the little gay boy anymore.**

**Tadase: I'm not ga... wait... I'm gonna die?!**

**Ryuga: Yes, and Ikuto's the one who gets to finish you off.**

**Tadase: WHAT?!**

**Ikuto (Pulls out claw): This is going to be fun.**

**Ryuga: Ikuto, don't get ahead of yourself.**

**Ikuto: Okay. (Puts claws away)**

**Ryuga: Well, I would like to thank heather for letting me use Aisha as one of my characters, the readers for sticking with me up to this point, and Peach-Pit for making a little gay boy we could all use as a stress reliever.**

**Tadase: Hey!**

**Ryuga: Haa, he just admitted to being gay. Well, enough with the jokes. Let's end this series with a big bang! I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ If I did, I would've made Amu and Utau kiss each other by accident at least once.**

**Amu and Utau: WHAT?!**

**Ryuga: What? Everyone likes it when two characters accidentally kiss. Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

A loud crash came from the side of the house as Yoru jumped out with Kiseki. The fight outside had not calm down yet as the endless waves of enemies tried to make their way back into the house. The blood drenched snow on the ground and unconscious bodies piled up as the team holds their positions.

Yoru ran up to Ryuga as he shot off another wave of explosive needles. "Ryuga! I need some help nya!" The blood from Kiseki's arms and legs were slowly dripping down to the ground. It had already stained Yoru's clothes.

Ryuga lets out a sigh. "So he's willing to go that far. I was kind of worried about that. Let me break down a path, just hang on." He lifted his hand up to his ear and pressed down on his communicator. "Team, we are finishing this fight, now!"

Two small metallic cans were flung out into the crowd from Ryuga's black coat. "Time for a little overkill," Ryuga said with a smirk as two beeping shot out at the cans from his left hand. Even though it still hurts when he does anything with that hand due to the injury from before, he was still able to maneuver it to an extend. The needles hit the cans and gave off an explosion similar to the one back when he was at the Easter building.

"Let the Devil's Inferno burn everything to the ground!" Ryuga lets out a demonic laughter as the guards in front of him get knocked out by the initial blast of his special liquid explosives. "Utau, you're up," he said softly into the communicator in a cold voice.

Long wires shot out and moved the remaining guards into a tightly packed area. "Demon's Cradle," Utau whispered as the thin wires spread out into a web, creating a wall so the guards couldn't escape. The guards were lined up in a row, caught in the razor sharp web which meant their doom.

Kairi and Musashi followed the attack. They jumped up to the top of the web as they made their way to the middle of the group. The two jumped down into the group with their sword drawn. They ran in opposite direction while lashing out a fury of attacks, leaving behind a bloody trail. As both of them reached the end of their direction, they made a jump out of the net. By the time they got out, they were out of breath. "I'm never going to use Inazuma Blade at a hundred percent ever again," Kairi said as he tried to regain his breath. "Utau, commence final stage!"

With a quick tug on the thin wires around her wrist, the guards were all tied up and set up into a circle. Ryuga threw Sayuri four cartridges which he had hidden under his coat. "Those should be enough to finish the job without."

Sayuri grinned. "So you really do want to finish this with a bang huh?" Four guns were drawn out as Sayuri switched the cartridges and started juggling them like knives.

"Do whatever you like," Ryuga responded as he took a high leap above the group of guards with Sayuri next to him. With their bodies turned upside-down, the wave of attack begins. Needles and bullets rained down on the guards tied up under them like a huge storm. The pair landed safely on the other side of the guards. Their coats slowly floats down as Ryuga took out a small remote. "Heaven's Inferno," Ryuga said as he pushed down the trigger on the remote. A large explosion surrounded the guards. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of their body left.

Yoru, Kukai, and Temari were looking at the result of the assault in awe. "I think they overdid their attack nya," Yoru mumbled to himself.

"No time to stare, Yoru! Get Kiseki to Temari this instant!" Ryuga yelled out as Yoru made his dash toward Temari. "We are heading in to help Ikuto out," Ryuga said as the group started making their way into the house.

* * *

Blades were clashing in the room where Ikuto and Tadase were. Blood trailed down from both fighter's head and body as they forced themselves to keep fighting. Tadase swung his sword down as Ikuto blocked it with both his claws. He then made a quick sweep at Tadase's feet with his left leg. The kiddy king saw the attack and jumped back. The two were nearly on par with each other.

"Kiddy King, do you think my stepfather will actually listen to what you wish for after you finish me off?" Ikuto asked as their blades clashed again. A fury of attacks was launched by Tadase as Ikuto continued his defense. Right before Tadase tried to go for a straight stab at Ikuto; he turned to his left and avoided the sword's path. The claw on his left hand slashed across Tadase's face, leaving a long bloody scar on his right cheek. Ikuto let out a displeased sigh since his attack missed.

Tadase took a hop back. "I don't expect your power hungry stepfather to listen to by demands." With a quick push from his hind leg, he launched himself forward at Ikuto at a fast speed. "I'll kill that old man and take over the company!" The sword went right for his head again. Tadase was ruthless when he continued his attacks. Sparks flew again as it collided with Ikuto's claws.

(So that's what my old man wants) Ikuto finally figured out Kazuomi's plan. (He wants me to and the power hungry beast he created to kill each other. He couldn't contrast his lust for absolute power anymore so he wanted a fight to the death to happen.)

Ikuto's teeth started to grind against each other. He loosens his teeth as a sly smirk appeared. A kick shot out at Tadase right on his abdomen as he was thrown back. The large explosion from Sayuri and Ryuga shook the grounds they were standing on. "My teammates should be getting here soon," he said under his breath. Tadase was still trying to regain the breath that Ikuto knocked out of him. "I'm finishing this off!" Ikuto rammed his right elbow into Tadase's abdomen, knocking the rest of his air out. Before the little king tried to regain his balance, Ikuto slammed the back of his right claw into his face, knocking him into the air. The claws on Ikuto's forearms stabbed into his elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles as a fury of punches came at him. Right before Tadase hits the ground, Ikuto brought both his claws straight up. The claws slashed down in a cross in front, ripping off the breastplate Tadase had on. "Slash Claw," Ikuto whispered as he pushed himself forward, swiping his left claw through his waist.

Tadase finally hits the ground in a bloody mess. "Why wouldn't you kill me?" Tadase panted as he asked Ikuto. He looked pathetic as he laid there like a ragdoll.

Ikuto looked down on the person he once saved and called a good friend with an ice cold stare. "Repent on the sins you've made. You're going to die in a few minutes anyway. Hell awaits you." He turned and dragged his battle-worn body toward the door which Kazuomi was holding Amu in.

The door slowly opened. "Amu!" Ikuto shouted as he finally saw his princess being tied down on a chair with a bruise around her cheek, unconscious. His eyes shifted to Kazuomi, who was standing next to her, in a deadly glare. "What had you done to her," Ikuto said in a cold tome. He was about to lash out at his stepfather for hurting his Amu.

Kazuomi had a sly grin on his face. "Ikuto, you've finally made it to me. I'm glad to see you're still alive."

"Cut the crap! Give Amu Back to me this instant!" Ikuto's rage had taken hold of him as he pounced forward, just to meet a thick glass-like wall head on.

He slowly stands up as Kazuomi laughed. "You'll never defeat me if you fight like that." A gun was held right at Amu's head as Kazuomi continued. "I have some news for you. Your precious girlfriend isn't the only valuable person I have in my grasp. Your dad, Aruto, is here in this house as well."

Ikuto's eyes widened. "You're lying!" he cried out in disbelief. "You killed him when I was small!"

"Why would I lie to the person I'm about to kill?" Kazuomi chuckled. "I only held him up in a small prison here at this house. He has information I want and I will let him live until I pry all the information I need out of him."

Ikuto smirked as he heard what Kazuomi said. With one hand up to his ear, he clicked his communicator. "Ryuga, you know what to do." The building shook as another explosion erupted, shaking Kazuomi off his balance. The gun fell out of his hand as Ikuto cuts down the glass wall between them.

Kazuomi grabbed the gun and lifted it up to Ikuto but it was futile. With one slash, the gun, along with his hand, was cut into pieces. "How are you able to cut down that thick glass?" Kazuomi asked Ikuto as he screamed out in pain.

"It's because you didn't manage to kill one particular individual," he answered as he cuts off the ropes around Amu. He picked her up bridal style and made a quick dash, leaving Kazuomi back in the room, regretting his miscalculations.

* * *

The house was collapsing as the cliff under it started to loosen. The house was about to fall into the ocean under it. "I hope they make it out in time," Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses. "Kukai-sempai, do you see anything?"

"I can't see anything. There are too much smoke around the house for me to get a clear image," Kukai replied as he tried to focus on the image given by his goggles.

The house finally collapsed as the cliff chipped off and fell into the ocean. The land which the house once stood had fallen into the ocean depth. "Ikuto!" Utau cried out for her brother. There were no signs of the two.

Utau's tears ran down her cheek as she started to mourn for the lost of her brother when Kukai shook her shoulder. "They're not dead," he said as he pointed at the spot where the house once stood. There were two shadows lying down on the snowy ground. One of the shadows stood up and picked up the other one in his arms.

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled out as she rushed toward her brother. Everyone else present rushed over as well.

"Yo," Ikuto said as he casually walked toward the team. His body was covered in dust and battle scars.

Temari pushed everyone out of the way as fast as she could. "I'll treat those wounds now."

Ikuto nodded as he followed Temari over to the first aid kit. Amu twitched a little before opening her eyes. "I…Ikuto?" She was still shaken up from the incident.

Ikuto looked down on Amu and smirked. "You're heavier than you look, you know?" He managed to tease her once before his legs gave out. The last thing he could hear was his teammates crying out his name before he was out cold.

* * *

(Three years later)

"I'm glad you're enjoying your trip, dad. When are you planning to come back with mom from Paris?" the midnight blue-haired man said into the phone as he sat at the office which once belonged to Hoshina Kazuomi. "Alright, then I'll see you in a week."

A call from the company front desk came right as he hung his phone up. He picked up his phone again to answer the call. "What is it, Kazumi-san?"

"Your wife is here to see you, Tsukiyomi-sama."

"Thanks, Kazumi-san," Ikuto said and hung up the phone. "Well, I guess I'm done for today," he said as he looked at the clock. It was slightly past five.

He reached the lobby of the company after a few seconds. The elevator door opened up as a person stood in front of it. "Anata, you're late!" the pink-haired girl said as she pouts. In her arms was a little baby girl with dark hair and honey-gold eyes.

"Sorry, Amu. I had a little problem with the board members," he smiled at his wife as looked at the little baby sleeping soundly in her arms. "How's our little Aisha?"

"She fell asleep because you took too long," Amu pouted.

Ikuto sighed a little with his gentle smile on. He walked up to his wife and patted her on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

Amu nodded and follow Ikuto closely behind with Aisha in the stroller. Her left hand moved up to the lock pendant she wore around her neck and opened it up. There was a picture of her and Ikuto together at her first masquerade dance party on one side and their wedding picture on the other side. The lock was unlocked by Ikuto after the group's confrontation with Kazuomi.

"How's everyone doing?" Amu suddenly asked her husband.

"They're doing great. Kukai and Utau are being pressured by the press on a daily basis ever since they revealed their relationship with each other. Ryuga and Kenga are having problems fighting back the paparazzi for the two of them since they are the head of the security force. Yoru and Miki are still running the Kuro-Neko Café. We're having a little group reunion tomorrow since it is Sunday. You want to come along?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure thing, anata," Amu said as they exited the Easter building which Ikuto now owns.

* * *

**Happy ending, YAY! Just for those who don't know who Ikuto was calling dad at the end, it was Aruto. Yes, he found his dad and he's still alive. Happy ending for everyone except Tadase, YAY!**

**Amu: And we had a kid.**

**Ryuga: Yes, Aisha is just too cute! (Glomps Aisha)**

**Aisha: Hey! ...Who is this?**

**Sayuri (Angered): That's the wrong Aisha, Ryuga.**

**Amu: Who's that?**

**Sayuri: Aisha from the Koihime Musou storyline...**

**Ryuga: Yay! Aisha! (Clings closer to Aisha)**

**Aisha: Hii! Don't touch there!**

**Ikuto: Ryuga found someone new to play with?**

**Sayuri: Nah, that's just the grown up version of Aisha.**

**Aisha (Pins Ryuga on a tree with the Green Dragon Crescent Blade): That's a cute baby. What's her name?**

**Amu: Her name's Aisha.**

**Ikuto: Hmm... Our daughter sure grows up to be a true beauty...**

**Amu: Ikuto, don't look at her like that!**

**Sayuri: Ehehe... A slight disclaimer at the end of this chapter. We do not own Koihime Musou or any of their characters. BaseSon does.**

**Ryuga: I own a copy of their game and every figurine they've ever produced!**

**Sayuri: Shut up, Ryuga! (Turns to audience) Hope you will enjoy our future projects. Till then!  
**


End file.
